


Jealous Youkai

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Love Triangles, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is Sesshoumaru's newest girlfriend, and the new girl. She seems cold-hearted, treats people like dirt, and eventually becomes the biggest bitch in Shikon High. Sesshoumaru realizes he's falling for his new girl because he knows the sweet, innocent, loving girl behind her cruel one. One day his world is turned upside down when a new boy comes to school. Just like that Sesshoumaru's left in the dust and this Yoko boy is dating his Kagome. What will Sesshoumaru do to regain her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

 **Please note that** this story is very, very,  _very_ old. It was written back sometime in 2005, and I merely moved it here for my own amusement. I like to see how far I've come from my younger writing days, and smile affectionately as my younger self surprises me with moments I had forgotten about within stories like this one. This is not the greatest story, whether grammar wise or structure wise. As such, I will merely shake my head at you if you choose to tell me what I already know about my roots: I was not that amazing, nor should I have been for a twelve year old with an over active imagination. Thank you.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi almost seemed happy on this day; which scared her fellow classmates nearly to death. You see Kagome isn't a sweet, loving, and caring person, no she's mean, cold, and ruthless. Though no one knows Kagome is actually just that, but not at school. She's known as the bitch of Alexander Boarding School.

People got out of her way when she looked happy because in past times it always meant bad things were going to happen. She could walk the halls and everyone would literally separate down the middle.

Sighing she walked into her final class for the day. Since it was Friday she could go home afterward. Though going home wasn't really that good at times. Kagome barely saw her parents since they were always out on business trips. On this occasion though Kagome knew her mother would be home even if it were only for a few hours.

Her parents Shiori, and Van Higurashi are very rich and so Kagome when older will inherited everything. It would have been her brother who inherited their millions if he hadn't have gotten into a car crash and died.

Today Kagome was wearing the usual school uniform. It was a silver skirt and a golden vest that had the school symbol on it. A white shirt was under the vest, and it hugged her curves. Even if everyone had to wear it she looked the best. That might be the reason every man in the school wanted her or it could be when her parents are gone Kagome will have lots of money. Not like she didn't already I mean her parent gave her a $1,000 every two weeks so she could go shopping since they're never around.

Kagome looked around her history class and smirked when she walked up to a 5' 8" boy with blond hair. "You're in my seat boy," she said.

Upon hearing the cold, and yet emotionless voice the boy looked up. "I.. I'm sorry Kagome-sa.. sama it won't happen again," he stuttered as he got up and ran to the back of the class.

"I know it won't," she glared at everyone. Even the teachers didn't mess with the rich bitch. The classroom became quiet once she did and then they all became pale.

Sitting down Kagome allowed another smirk to play across her lips. She had many boys ask her out on dates, and if they could get into her pants. She would laugh and then make their life a living hell.

She began to tap her foot against the floor listening to the teacher. True she acted like she wasn't interested but actually this was her favorite class. She learned about the different ningen and youkai that were known throughout history.

Youkai though didn't go to Kagome's school. They weren't allowed and for once she wished they could be. Then there might be someone worth talking to or being apart of her one-person group. Everyone did as Kagome commanded because they might get something out of it, even if they didn't.

She didn't know how long she sat there but the next thing she knew the bell had rung. Jumping up Kagome made her way through the halls toward her dorm. Once inside she began packing her belongings, which wasn't a lot.

Kagome picked up her bag and once again entered the hallway. "Move," she said calmly. It was loud enough for everyone to hear though because they instantly were out of her way. For once she almost wished they wouldn't do as she said, almost.

Everyone watched as she walked by and then out the main doors. She was one of the few people to leave the school on the weekends and they were glad she did. Once she exited there was an announcement that everyone cheered at.

"Students Miss Higurashi, Kagome will be going to another school from now on so there will be changes in the dorms, thank you," the principal almost sounded relieved on the intercom.

Kagome turned when she heard cheering coming from out of the school before climbing into the limo her parents always sent. She rolled her eyes before changing her mood. "How are you lately Myoga?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine Miss, you?" he replied. He knew that at school she would have to be mean, and ruthless or else someone would take advantage of her and then take everything from her.

"The same as always Myoga,' she chirped happily.

The ride was a short one and they soon pulled up to a large mansion. It was light blue and it brightened up the other small houses close to it.

Kagome got out of the limo and made her way up the stairs. She opened the door and walked inside. Taking in a big breath she sighed before walking up toward her room.

"Kagome dear is that you?" her mothers voice said from the large living room.

Kagome ran toward her and got into her mothers comforting embrace. "Hi mom I didn't expect you to be here," she said hugging her.

"Well dear I came to tell you that we will be moving," her mother looked into her eyes.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother. She saw her sigh before she said, "Kagome we will be moving to another mansion on the other side of town and you will be going to a public school called Shikon High. Your father and I need a place closer to work, and you will no longer have to wear a uniform."

"Really!?," Kagome said hugging her again. "Mom if it's a public school will there be different types of people like youkai and ningens?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Of course dear," she said. Shiori always knew that Kagome would rather go to a different school and now was her chance.

"HAI," Kagome jumped up and started to sway around the room. Dancing to music that only she could hear.

~*~

The next few days went by and Kagome's limo finally pulled up to their new home. It was huge and it was a dark purple color. A garden lay in the front lawn. The windows were large and there was another mansion right next to theirs.

She ran toward the parking space where a boy with her motorcycle had pulled up. They wouldn't let her ride it to the house so she had her friend/caretaker Reiko bring it, her favorite little bike; the Shikon. It may have cost her a pretty penny but it was just what she'd hoped for when her parents got it made for her. The shimmering light purple with blue designs dancing on the sides made it seem to dance along the roads. The Shikon made barely any noise while riding it and was considered small to other designs.

Sighing Kagome made sure it was put away before heading up to her room. Almost all of their stuff was in place already; pictures on the walls, tables in certain areas, televisions throughout the estate, and the dish were being put up as she walked up the staircase. She gasp when she reached her room; the red walls, large closet, and bathroom.

Her bed was in place and her dresser was as well. Looking around she noticed the balcony doors and went out to see anything she could. She could see another balcony across from hers and a dark colored room though she couldn't see anything else. Going back into her room she looked around once again at the pictures and items throughout the room.

Kagome jumped up and down happily before running to her dresser to pick out an outfit that said bow before me. She chose her skin tight black leather jeans and a blood red shirt. Her jeans had a chain that hung from her left pocket and her shirt was almost skin tight but not so much. She also pulled out a collar that her first boyfriend had gotten her. It was red and had a small diamond hanging from it. She was so used to expensive things that she had loved it.

She was so happy that she would finally meet something other then a ningen. Running into her bathroom she began to shower hoping that tomorrow she could teach these new classmates that she is not someone to mess with. Kagome Higurashi would take over Shikon High and everyone would learn who was boss.

~*~

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEE...**

Kagome slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and got out of bed yawning. Looking at it she sighed, it was only 6:00 a.m. 'Why do I get up so early?' she asked herself.

She jumped when her mother knocked on her door. Kagome listened to her mother yelling that she needed to get ready for her first day at school.

At that Kagome got up and began her morning ritual. After taking a shower and blow drying her hair Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked really good even if she wasn't wearing any make-up. Her clothes would show everyone at school that she was a higher-class person and her glared would say she was not to be messed with.

She had red highlights recently put into her jet black hair. And they went well with the dark purple tips she already had. Kagome had on dark blue nail polish along with her black sneakers. She looked great and she decided to leave her hair down but keep it out of her seawater eyes.

After she was ready she went to check the time. '6:45 a.m.,' she thought. Well she had thirty minutes to get there so she went down to get something to eat. Even if this was her first day roaming the mansion she found the kitchen.

Kagome soon found her mother had already left for another business trip and she would come home to nothing but maids. She was happy that she would be able to come home after school too.

"Miss Higurashi will you need a ride to school today?" Myoga asked her.

"No I won't. I was showed how to get there yesterday so I will be taking the Shikon to school," she replied. She soon found herself eating breakfast and sighed when she was done.

Looking up at the clock she decided it was time to go. She had twenty minutes to get to school and that was plenty of time. Running outside she grabbed her helmet, which was a shimmering purple like her motorcycle.

Kagome was soon off with the wind blowing her mid-back hair into the wind behind her. Once she stopped she noticed people from Shikon High had already noticed the new girl but there was one with silver hair that caught her interest.


	2. Shikon High and the New Girl

Kagome shrugged after she saw it. 'Probably seeing things Kagome. Come on the only person you know with silver hair would be the Taisho family. Like they're going to a public school,' she glared at everyone who dared look at her.

She noticed that no one backed down. 'Good I might have some fun with this school,' an evil laugh filled her head.

Kagome set her helmet on her Shikon's left handle before grabbing the keys. After she was down she pulled her hair back and started toward the office. Along the way she noticed how the boys looked like love sick puppy's and the girls all glared toward her.

Looking up at the red building she almost groaned. At least at her boarding school she knew where she was going, and this place was huge. Walking up to the doors she walked inside and began going down the hall. Heading toward her locker she managed to make it and open locker 307 before the intercom came on. Then she began to put her stuff away making sure that everything was there while listening to the announcement.

"Will Miss Higurashi come to the office please," a feminine voice sounded through the intercom. Once she was through with getting her books she began to walk down the hall.

Sighing Kagome realized she didn't know where she was going. "Excuse me but can you tell me where the office is?" she called out to anyone who would answer.

About three boys came running up to her at that and began to yell out directions. Sighing she walked pasted them determined to find one person who didn't care who she was or looked like; who would tell her.

Another glimmer of silver brought her attention to a tall inuyoukai standing at the end of the hall. She knew that inu and she wandered if he remembered her. That was Sesshoumaru Taisho, and she had met him many times. Also why were they going to a public school? She really wanted to know that question.

Her mother worked for their father while Kagome's father had his own business. Amazingly her father's business was just behind theirs in power that only a few more years and they would both be the richest families in the world.

Walking toward him she was stopped by a girl that she knew. "What the hell are you doing here Kagome? Why did your parents let you out of that boarding school and send you here?" a girl who looked almost like Kagome asked.

Kagome turned her glare toward her dear cousin who was the biggest snob to her just because her family wasn't as rich as hers. In fact Kikyo's family wasn't even close, more like 10 times less. "Why hello Kikyo," her voice was colder then usual.

"Don't give me that crap Kagome. Here I rule, I'm the alpha bitch don't try and get in my way," Kikyo hissed. She knew full well that Kagome could easily take over her position.

"Dear cousin when I'm through with you your going to wish you never came to this school," Kagome raised an eyebrow when her cousin paled.

Kikyo pulled herself back together and then waited for Kagome next statement since she had begun to talk again. "But Kikyo thanks for telling me who I need to wipe out before I rule," Kagome hissed back. Her eyes never left Kikyo's and she noticed how her cousin began to fidget.

"Kagome.... Your last might have listened to everything you said...but," she was cut off by Kagome then.

"Yes they did listen to everything I said. First if I wanted something everyone would be willing to get it for me. Second if I were in the hallway they would move no questions asked, and another thing I had every boy on me. Do you Kikyo; does every boy here want you? Because if they do they can have you because no one is getting their filthy claws into my money, not a ningen and not a youkai," she said. She narrowed her eyes at the girl before her and then walked past.

"You won't win here Kagome," Kagome heard her scream toward her but she wasn't paying attention. Her goal was to get to this gorgeous man with silver hair and those cold golden eyes she had seen many times.

First though was having to get to him. "Move," was heard from behind the girls and they turned their attention to the beautiful new rich girl behind them. They just huffed and turned back to the male before them who seemed extremely annoyed. Kagome sighed in annoyance and held up her hands, and then she slapped them together. Bringing forth the miko energy she had Kagome started to take her hands apart from one another, which caused all the girls to spilt down the middle. They had their mouths open once they were slammed into each other and she started to walk through. "Next time I won't be so kind," she said venom dripping from her voice.

"Excuse me," Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. She noticed how everyone had backed away, and they were pale. She waited until the inu turned toward her with a glared that could kill. She noticed that he had on baggy black pants and a white tee shirt. A studded bracelet hung from his right wrist and she realized she would have to buy her some of them because she really liked how the spikes came out of it.

Sesshoumaru looked over the girl before him. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. Then it dawned on him, he knew this girl. She was almost as rich as him so that meant there was finally a girl in the worthless school who might be worth his time. "What?" he snapped.

"Hello to you to Sess," she smirked at the tall boy.

Sesshoumaru was shocked not by the nickname she gave him but of what he could remember of her. This girl was like him, an untouchable beauty, cold, ruthless, mean, but that's not how he remembered Kagome Higurashi. No she had been kind, caring, and yet this girl was the same but yet not.

"Could you show me to the office Sess?" she asked her eyes becoming colder as he let his eyes go over her body.

He gave a nod before walking off down the hall. He could hear all the girls who had been around him gasp and start saying things like, "I wish I was her!", "Did you see that he's doing as she asked. Why doesn't he do that with me?" "They must know each other. Oh god I want to be her if she has ever been in his bed!" "Do you think she's his girlfriend? Oh that's not fair if she is, I want him," and "Did you hear the nickname she gave him? They must be going out for him to allow that."

Kagome followed the silent Sesshoumaru. Just the way she liked it because she noticed how everyone got out of his way. She allowed a smile to cross her lips for a moment before her waist was grabbed.

Sesshoumaru turned when he heard, "WHAT THE HELL!?" What he saw was Kagome being held by Kouga Wolf. A hardheaded, smart mouth, arrogant wolf. It was said Kouga was good looking with his long black hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and wolf like tail. Well he wanted to see how she handled herself in this situation.

"No man or youkai has ever touched me until at least second period," she hissed to herself but the youkai around her heard it. She turned in the ookami's grasp before letting her hand fly. It came across his face and she glared at the stupid animal.

Kouga smirked at her. "I like 'em feisty," he gave her the wolfish grin that usually made girl fall to their knees before him. "You most be the new girl, the rich girl. Well I don't want the money I want the woman so from now on you're my woman," he replied happily.

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN," Kagome nearly screamed. Never had she, Kagome Higurashi been treated this way, and she didn't like it. "YOU STUPID WOLF LET GO," she hollered. After that she brought her knee up into his stomach. Dropping the raised foot she spun on it and drop kicked him once again in his stomach before slipping his feet out from under him. She allowed a triumphant grin to spread across her face before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

He held a smirk on his face. Looking down at the foolish wolf he had to wonder if he would ever get up. Then turning his attention back to the woman-child who had done it he held out his arm to her.

"Arigatou Sess," she chirped in an annoyed voice. Draping her arm under his she put her hand onto his elbow. Then they began once again to walk toward the office.

"Kagome Higurashi please come to the office. Oh and will Sesshoumaru Taisho come to the office as well you will be showing around our new student," the intercom said before a click was heard.

"I heard you once before. If it wasn't for my cousin, having to go through a hoard of women, and then a mangy wolf I would have been there by now," she snapped to herself. Then she heard a chuckle and directed her full attention to the male holding her arm.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at the small woman beside him. He noticed how every woman but her practically melted where they stood. Never in the history of him stepping foot into Shikon High had he shown anything other then hatred. The girl though raised an eyebrow, but he only shook his head at her.

"Are we almost there yet?" she asked. "Oh and you looked great at your father's last party."

"Arigatou and to stroke the fire you were beautiful in that dress you had. You know the silver one with golden hems. Hai we are almost there your highness," he bowed slightly to her.

"Good my feet are killing me," she bit out bitterly. "Hey Sess does Inuyasha come here as well?" her voice sounded like she was chocking on something.

Sesshoumaru knew full well she didn't like his dear little brother. "Unfortunately the half-breed is here as well," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Lovely," he heard her say. Turning to her he asked the question he had been waiting to ask, "Kagome why are you here? Didn't you go to some high class boarding school?" he asked politely. He was always polite to someone who was his equal even if it were a ningen, or a woman.

"Hai. Everyone here though will soon find out who the boss is. You Sesshoumaru know my out-of-school attitude. In school though because of the way I look and the money I have every boy wants me. It's a petty they'll never have me, and they'll never know the true Higurashi, Kagome. Here I will a bitch like no other, just like at my other school. I ruled them with an iron fist, and I will do the same here. If you want Sessho I won't bark at you just everyone else. That will only be because I like Sess, you're a good man, even if you're heartless," she said indifference in her voice.

"Glad to hear that Gome," he said. Sesshoumaru received a glare from her. "What Gome if you are allowed to call me Sess, or as you like Sessho, I get to call you Kags, or Gome. Its only fair, and because you are saying it the next thing I will know is every woman in this school will be calling me it. Therefore all the boys can call you either one."

Kagome huffed and raised her nose in the air away from him. "Whatever Fluffy," rang in her ears. She knew she had said that when his claws began to dig into her skin. "OUCH, Sess," she hissed.

"We're here," he replied.


	3. Lunch

Kagome never thought she would make it out of the principal's office. She had been there for at least an hour with Sesshoumaru getting told the rules, and what was expected. Though it pleased her that the principal was intimidated by the two people glaring at her.

After getting out though she found she had every class with Sesshoumaru Taisho but one. The miko training class was the only one he didn't have with her; at that time he had youkai training.

"Sess what classes have we missed so far?" she asked in her bitch tone. She wanted to make sure no one was in the halls before switching moods.

"Reading, and History," was his reply.

"We missed history. Man I actually like that class," she pouted after that though he didn't notice her mood change just yet.

"I don't," he smirked at her shocked expression. 'Wait shocked, where's cold?' he asked himself.

"So Sess where we off to first?" she asked nicely since no one was in the hall.

"What happened to Miss Bitch?" he asked. Raising an eyebrow he waited for her reply.

Kagome sighed before saying, "I told you Fluffykins I act that way so no gets their claws in my money. I can trust you though because you're going to inherited everything your father has, so your as rich as me. Therefore I can be nice and sweet to you, but not your brother I don't like your brother."

'Fluffykins?' was the only thing he heard. This slip of a girl who was beautiful and rich mixed into one had just called him Fluffykins. Nodding as if he understood he walked toward their third period class. Math, or Geometry as they called it wasn't that bad unless you didn't understand it. They had missed first and second so here they were heading off toward Geometry.

"I asked you a question Fluffykins," she said gazing up into his golden eyes. Oh how she would love to stare into those eyes forever. She would never admit that to anyone though, it would be her downfall.

"Geometry, now will you stop calling me pet names? You're not my girlfriend and have no reason to use anything other then Sesshoumaru for this Sesshoumaru," he hissed at her. She just giggled and her smile got bigger.

"I just like to tease you Sessy," Kagome chirped toward him. She saw him shake his head slightly before opening a door. Her face of indifference came back up before the door opened and they both glared at everyone in the room.

He noticed that their fellow classmates were for once glaring back. The men at him; and the women at Kagome. Walking toward the two empty seats in the back they both sat down before the teacher walked in.

Kagome just had to say something to all his admires; I mean she was heartless at this point. "It really is a shame that all of your admires won't get a piece of you Sessy. I mean since your mine now and I won't be sharing.... well I guess I'll have to put them in their places," she said with seduction toward him and a bit of coldness toward everyone else. She knew full well that would set off everyone in the classroom not just the females.

Right as she was she saw some girls had horrified looks and she heard snapping of pencils coming from some of the boys. They all turned to them before the geometry teacher cleared his throat.

Sesshoumaru heard her snicker and then knew that she had done that on purpose. What a feisty little bitch she could be. 'Wait did she just that we were going out together? Oh Yura isn't going to like this,' he thought not playing attention to the teacher.

'Not like you care for her anyways,' a voice said in the back of his head.

'Who are you?' he asked it.

"I am you. I know that you would rather go out with Kagome then that gold digging Yura. You only use Yura as your personal play toy while Kagome would be different.'

'True.'

'Well...'

'Well what?'

'Ask her to lunch. It's now third period and lunch is after the next class.'

'Why?'

'Boy are you a baka. If you get her and you stay with her you will have a person who was raised just like you by your side. She will know the business world, and...' it trailed off.

'And what?'

'Well she is beautiful well more then that, she is like us drop dead gorgeous and with the way she is, you will have a person who will earn you respect from others. Not to mention that if you two got together the money would become one and that would make you and her the richest ever known. Then you'll have two business; one for her to run and one for you.'

'I like your thinking.' 

'Arigatou that's what I'm here for,' it replied before fading.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the teacher who was giving out the homework by now. He sighed another day of nothing but study was ahead of him. He looked over at the girl sitting beside him and noticed that she looked like she was bored but her eyes told another story. She was paying damn better attention then everyone else but made it seem like she was paying less.

Smirking Sesshoumaru wrote down the homework and waited for the bell to ring. Everyone literally had turned in their seats to see what the gorgeous 'new' couple would do.

Kagome looked around once she was done and then placed her hand and Sesshoumaru's. Her left hand sat on the desk holding up her head as she traced his wrist markings. Licking her lips once the teacher had left she leaned over and gently licked his cheek.

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the touch and grabbed her hand in his. Leaning over toward her he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips which made a few boys try and come to stop him. Glaring at them they stopped in mid-stride before going back to their seats.

The bell rung and Kagome was ready to leave. She had done enough to make every girl hate her so far now she had to show them who they were to listen to. Pulling her hand away from her male companion she started to leave.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her hand. Lifting it he placed a kiss upon the flesh and asked, "Will you sit with me at lunch, Kags?"

Kagome slowly nodded and then pulled back her hand. "What do we have next hour?" She smirked before saying, "And of course I will sit with you after all the biggest ass needs the biggest bitch by his side at all times."

"P.E. Kags please tell me you remembered to bring P.E. clothes?" he said looking at her. He needed to go back to his locker to get his clothing and he hoped like hell he didn't have to go back to the office so she could call for some.

"I have some kami. My mother put them in my bag before she had to leave," she motioned for him to go. "We need to stop by locker 307 so I can get my things just to let you know Sessho," she said with no emotion.

Nodding he started toward her locker first since it was closer then his. He had locker 489 and it was at least two hallways down from hers. Stopping before it he watched as she put in the combo before the normal click was heard and the locker swung open.

Kagome started to pull out stuff silently telling herself that she needed to organize it after school. Though her shoulder bag was a big help her books and the stuff she had pulled out earlier was everywhere.

Sesshoumaru saw her pull out a pair of knee high short and a dark blue shirt. They looked comfortable compared to the stuff she was now wearing. It looked like if she were to bend over it would rip and he was kind of disappointed that she had a top locker.

Once Kagome was done she slammed the locker shut before following him to his. Along the way she heard a girl snicker, "She's more like a lovesick puppy that is following his every move then a girlfriend."

Turning toward the girl she glared through narrowed eyes. "At least I can follow him." Kagome watched as the offending girl looked up at her and paled a deadly white. She waited but when the girl didn't move she bit out, "Well get out of my sight don't just sit there like the baka you are." Instantly the girl bolted down the hall and out of sight.

Sesshoumaru waited until she walked up to him before going off toward P.E. He had the set of clothes he always did just now they were washed.

Kagome followed close to him glaring at every female who wished to make a comment. Once they made it to P.E. she sighed happily. "See yah during class Sessho," she chirped and ran into the changing room.

To say her running into a changing room didn't bring arousing things into his head would be a major understatement. How Sesshoumaru wanted to be the one beside her possibly helping her take off her clothing. A nice picture of him cutting through her bra while standing next to her nearly naked form popped into his mind as he got into his clothing. He could just image how he would pull the bra off her arms, and then stand behind her only to cup one of her breast, and moan softly into her ear. Then take it further, and further, and further until both were naked and panting as he pounded his erect cock into her dripping womanhood.

The youkai all turned to the smell of arousal coming from the stoic inuyoukai. They all knew he was thinking of the new girl, the girl they all wanted. Some for money, some for the power, and some for the woman's body, but only a few actually wanted her for her.

"Hey Sesshoumaru is it true and you and the sweet thing are going out? Oh and have you gotten her out of her clothing yet I would love to know what she looks like?" a male named Hiten asked. He was a thunder youkai with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, shocking blue eyes, no markings, and mid-class looking clothes.

"Hai, and for your second question no. Even if I had been with her in bed I wouldn't have told any of you," he replied coldly.

"What about Yura... have you told her yet?" another asked.

"I planned on telling her we are through during lunch. Any of you who want the whore may have her because I know for a fact that she has been just that a whore while with me," he barked. He didn't like answering questions but he did it and made them short.

Walking out to the gym he noticed that Kagome was sitting off in a corner with two females and a male in front of her. She actually looked like she was enjoying their company.

~*~

"Are you new here?" a girl with dark brown hair, and eyes asked Kagome as she sat upon the floor.

"Hai," she said without emotion.

"Oh well. I'm Sango, and this is Rin, and Miroku," the girl said. Sango really wanted to make some new friends and the new girl seemed the best to start.

Kagome sighed. "I'm Kagome," she said with a gentle smile after making sure no one but them could see.

"I knew you were only pretending that whole I'm a bitch act. See I told you she wasn't like the other rich kids Miroku," the girl named Rin spoke up. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone."

Kagome nodded before asking, "You guys aren't trying to make friends just because I'm the third richest person in the world are you?"

"Of course not. My goal is only to meet beautiful women and ask them what I am about to ask of you," the male said patting her hand softly.

_THUD_

"My dear Sango why must you always do that?" he asked after she hit him.

"Because I told you that we are to be married. That means I will take you up on your question once we're out of school stupid," Sango replied glaring at the boy who held a grin.

Rin snickered a little before her hanyou ears and nose picked up the presence of a male. Turning she saw Sesshoumaru walking toward them and elbowed the others.

Kagome in turn raised an eyebrow before letting her miko powers spread out into the gym. Everyone turned to her when the saw she had a glared going right toward a male that looked like Sesshoumaru but was shorter and had dog-ears on his head.

Inuyasha grinned when he saw the sweet little thing. Then he saw his brother walking to her and decided not to make his move right this minute. His chance wouldn't wait though because Kagome disappeared.

Sesshoumaru stared at the spot where Kagome had been. Red dust floated softly in ripples from her spot. She was literally gone; just like that. He couldn't sense what had happened to her.

Then everyone turned to the girl now standing behind Inuyasha. She tapped her finger against his neck, which caused him to growl and turned to her. "Hello Inuyasha," she said calmly.

"Hey Kagome," he replied. He allowed his fangs to be seen from under his lips.

The next thing Inuyasha knew a ball hit him in the face as the teachers said they would be playing dodge ball. Walking off he got onto his team, which was the opposite of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was quite glad that Kagome was put on his team and together the beat Inuyasha with dodge balls until he was cowering in a corner. Kagome was using her miko energy to pick up the balls and move them in the air until they hit him. Sesshoumaru however was throwing them as hard as he could. Sesshoumaru did notice that he couldn't sense her powers, or when she used them. It was odd.

After the bell had rung Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and hit him with another ball before skipping off to change.

Sesshoumaru waited until she came out and showed her toward the lunchroom. This was sure to be a very amusing show once Yura came to take her usual seat in his lap only to find Kagome sitting there. Or he hoped she would sit in his lap.

Kagome followed the stoic teenager toward the lunchroom when they stopped at his locker. Then they went to hers, which wasn't a long walk. Placing her stuff inside she turned back to him and gave him a small smile.

Nodding he showed her the way to the lunchroom. Upon arriving he opened the door and went to the back of the line. Once everyone saw the new bitch and biggest ass in the school they all got out of the way.

"I'll pay for today Sessho," she chirped to him. Though with her mask up he was sure he was the only one to catch it.

"Only if you give me something in return Kagome," he turned to her after getting the pizza he wanted. He saw her glare at him and then look toward where the pizza had been. Sighing he put the plate on her tray and got something else.

Kagome replayed what he had said in her head many times before coming up with something to say. "Oh and what would I have to give you Sess?" she asked in venom dripping from her voice.

He knew what she was thinking. She thought he wanted her for sex or something along those lines. "I want you to sit in my lap during lunch," he said softly.

"In your lap?" she asked slowly making sure she had heard him right. She saw him nod and barked out, "Fine!"

Sesshoumaru held a smirk when they walked over to his 'friends' table. Sitting down he set down his tray and then reached for hers only to set it next to his. Then he reached his hand out for her to take.

Kagome saw him reach out toward her and placed her hand in his. Sitting down on his lap she put her back to his chest before smirking at his so called friends. She began to eat and felt him rub his leg against her backside as he to began.

That was when Yura walked up and she was smiling. Her eyes were closed and she let instinct take her to where her Sessy-sama sat.

Kagome moved the trays over knowing full well that this was his old girlfriend. She watched as the whore set her tray down and sat on her lap. "Whore would you mind getting off my lap. My gate does not swing that way," she said coldly into her ear.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. A smirk was trying to play across his lips at the comment Kagome had added to Yura next. "But I'm sure yours might."

Yura shot up at hearing the cold voice of a female. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" she asked with venom dripping from her voice. She was about 5' 6" and had black hair. Her earring could barely be seen but Kagome could tell they were a dark maroon color. Her red lips, and black eyes did not go with that color and Kagome felt herself almost disguised.

Kagome laughed holding her hand up to her mouth in a girlish manner. Everyone at that point stopped what he or she was doing upon hearing the beautiful laugh. All heads turned to Kagome who couldn't bring herself to stop.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his hands against one of her breasts knowing that would get her to go to the situation at hand. He wanted her to tell Yura off and knew if she had enough fire to torch the flame she would.

"Sessho not here, maybe later though," she said turning to him and licking his lips.

"Who are you?" Yura asked her voice getting higher.

Kagome turned her full attention to the girl before her and stood. That was when she heard Yura say, "I see you have come to your senses and are going to give me back my seat. What a good little girl you are."

Kagome glared at the paling female before barking, "I have no intentions of giving my seat to you. Sesshoumaru is mine and I will not share, get over it."

"Sesshoumaru is MY boyfriend," Yura hissed. She already didn't like this girl before her and she had just met her.

"Not any more," with that Kagome waved her hand and Yura went flying backwards. Sitting back down she put her head on Sesshoumaru's board chest waiting for Yura to get back up for more.

Yura did just that and instantly Kikyo, and Kagura were beside her. She marched back over to the girl who dare get in her way. Then she asked once again, "Tell me who you are so that when you're dead I know what to put on the tombstone."

Kagome sighed making her face gone of every emotion she raised herself from Sesshoumaru's lap. "Who are you?" she bit out knowing it would send the hair youkai over the edge.

"Yura don't listen to her comments. She is my cousin and a miko, she will kill you before you get to her," Kikyo said calmly. She knew her place since Yura had taken her spot as the biggest bitch this morning. "Her training was harder then mine and her abilities can't be seen like other miko's. Mine and most other mikos' are a light pink color but Kagome has master it so you can't see it. You won't know what hit you before it's to late."

"I don't care learn your place Kikyo. Just as this Kagome will soon enough, you are below me now," Yura snapped.

"My name is Kagome, and my family is almost rich as Sessy's. Now I asked you a question," Kagome said rising a milk carton into the air without Yura noticing.

"I am Yura and if you have so much money why do you need him?" Yura barked.

"Because everyone needs a good companion and lover. Sesshoumaru is the perfect specimen and well I don't plan on giving him up," Kagome said softly looking back into his warm, soft eyes.

That was it was Kagome grinned evilly before the milk carton flip in the air pouring it onto Yura's head. Then Kagome ran toward her sweeping her feet out from under her. Kagome then placed her foot onto the youkai's chest; right between her breasts.

"Learn your place Yura you are below me," she said. She saw Yura nod and then she brought her foot off her chest. "I am the alpha female here, Sesshoumaru the male you will learn your places. Like my other school I rule here, but this time I have a companion," her voice roared through the lunchroom.

The room became quiet before Kagome clicked her fingers and Kikyo, and Kagura were behind her. The room once again filled with laughter and lots of noise.

Sesshoumaru reached up for his official new girlfriend. Once she was seated they once again began to eat but this time Yura was nowhere to be seen and Kikyo, along with Kagura were sitting close to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the two and kind of wished they were the Sango, Rin, and Miroku she had met earlier. That was not to be though and she could deal with that.


	4. A Passion

The rest of the school day was about the same as what had happened between getting to school and lunch. People learning where they stood with Kagome Higurashi; below her. They were the dirt beneath her feet and with the most beautiful, coldest male at her side Kagome could take them all out.

Now was her final class and Kagome was looking forward to it. Miko Training would get her mind off of everything that had happened. Not that anything bad had happened to her, no just everyone else.

Walking into class she noticed that Kikyo was there, along with a few youkai. Shrugging it off Kagome took a seat and turned her full attention to the teacher, Professor Keade. She was a older woman with white hair and a kind smile.

Keade looked around the classroom and found a new face. A young girl who had no emotions at all. 'Aww this must be the famed Higurashi,' she thought as she began her lesson.

"Today we will be shooting purification arrows out on the archery grounds," Keade said softly her eyes never wavering from the young, eager, though what seemed emotionless, and bored girl. No this girl was not as she appeared to be, you just had to look.

They left about five minutes later because Keade had to finish the rules. After that was done Kagome found herself in a huge archery field, with targets on the other end. It must have been 100 ft from the standing point to the target.

A tap on her shoulder brought her glare to the teacher. "Would ye like to try first Kagome? I would like to see how much power and how ye powers have evolved," Professor Keade handed her a bow and arrows.

Kagome smirked. "I will make it so you can see my energy. You see Professor Keade I have master it to where no one not even youkai can see my powers, or my energy," she replied her voice devoid of emotions.

The teacher looked shocked. Never had she ever heard of a miko who could conceal her energy. "Yah Keade you should have seen how she disappeared during P.E," she heard one of the youkai call out.

"Ye can disappear girl?" Keade said. She had heard of powerful miko's that could teleport and they leave a red smoke where they once stood.

"I don't disappear I teleport," Kagome bit back. She had to bit her tongue not to sneer at the teacher and tell her off. She saw Keade nod, before she decided upon showing them because this woman didn't believe her.

Keade turned back to her student just in time to see her disappear. A red smoke lingered on the ground where she once stood, and then she turned when she caught the energy of a very powerful miko. A purification arrow had been shot from Kagome's bow and then another and she could see the bright blue streak that followed the arrow, and the blue that surrounded it. 'This girl is the strongest miko I have ever encountered,' Keade thought as she watched Kagome shoot her arrows with what seemed to be youkai speed. Arrow after arrow shot and a coward of youkai -that had been in the youkai training grounds- began to form. They called for the others to come see when Kagome asked for more arrows only to disappear and then reappear where she once stood, more arrows on her back. Another arrow shot and just like last time it hit the middle sending the last to fly into pieces.

"Keade may I show you my full power since this is nothing but a little display?" Kagome asked. "I promise not to hurt the youkai," she said.

Keade nodded and felt a surge of power from the small girl. She truly was the next powerful miko, and her powers were beyond that of Midoriko's herself. A dark blue now showed around Kagome's arrows and bow. As her arrows hit their targets Kagome decided to make this kind of like a game. All eyes were on the spot where she stood and she teleported to the next target until she reached the end where to teleported to the first one again. She could hear clapping in the background when she was done, and she wiped the sweat from her brow. It was hard doing that but she needed to get out some pent up energy.

~*~

Sesshoumaru and the other youkai in his class had been running the grounds in a five-mile jog, which was followed by tearing fake opponents apart. He was almost done when a power surged throughout the area and he stopped.

The others looked dumbfounded and some were being over powered. He felt very dizzy at this point and then he saw three youkai run off toward the miko's training grounds. He decided upon following, but everyone came right after one of the tiger youkai told them they need to see this.

"Look!" one of them yelled over the gasped and growls. They saw who was producing and only Sesshoumaru was pleased with it.

Kagome sat shooting arrows from a bow, when she yelled something. Then they all looked around when a smoke appeared where she had been. Seconds later she was back in the same spot more power surging from her.

If Sesshoumaru hadn't been such a strong youkai he would have fainted from the surge that hit him. He did however fall to his knees and noticed his vision was becoming blurry. Looking around Sesshoumaru saw many were throwing up, many others pasted out, and only a few were still semi-conscious.

Trying to see where Kagome was he noticed once again she was gone but this time she had moved to the target next to hers. Her energy was flowing off her in a comforting manner now instead of deadly.

When Kagome stopped it took a while for Sesshoumaru to be able to see clearly. He noticed one of his teachers had run down and was yelling at Professor Keade. Kagome turned and waved her hand in a circular motion.

Youkai all around him regained consciousness slowly but they did. Her energy was once again hidden like at lunch and Sesshoumaru could only pick up a tiny piece of it.

~*~

"Are you trying to have your students kill mine Keade? Since when can a miko have that much power and still be standing after that display?" A youkai teacher yelled in Keade's face.

"Calm ye self. I did not know of Kagome's true height in energy but now that I do I know why she can hide it," Keade replied softly.

Kagome huffed and walked over to the teacher. "I can fix your students," she said. Waving her hand in a circular motion Kagome allow some power to be noticed but not physically.

Off in the distance the youkai students began to rise, Sesshoumaru being one of the firsts. Smirking Kagome turned and sat upon a bench. After that none of the youkai were going to mess with her.

"Sorry if I overwhelmed your students," Kagome said to the tall youkai teacher. He just nodded and went back to his class.

After class Kagome found herself walking down the hall that held her locker. Why she could find it but nothing else she wasn't sure? After being asked fifty million different questions by her fellow miko's she was tired out. Kagome just wanted to get back to her Shikon and ride it until dark.

"Kagome..." a silky voice said from behind her. She knew it was her boyfriend but right now she was to tired to deal with him.

"Yes Sess?" she asked stopping next to his locker. She saw him rise, which caused his hair to pool over his shoulders.

"Do you need a ride home Kagome?" he asked. He wanted to give her a ride on his Tenseiga but wasn't sure if she'd ride on it.

Kagome turned to face him completely. "No I will be riding the Shikon home," she said with a bit an annoyance.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her and waited for more. When she didn't say anything by the time they got to her locker he thought about asking. "What would a Shikon be?" he asked. It was against every rule he had made to ask this many questions in one conversation but with Kagome he would.

"My motorcycle," was her reply. Sesshoumaru stared at her head that was now inside her locker. He didn't know she had the famed Shikon motorcycle; the thing cost a fortune. It was one of a kind and danced on the road from what he had heard.

"You have a motorcycle?" he asked making sure.

"Well duh. Isn't that what I just said? Here come with me and I'll show you," she said pulling out her bag. She double-checked that she had everything before walking toward the exit. She could organize her locker another time.

Upon exiting the school they noticed a coward was around her bike. "Isn't that the Shikon, the famous, one of a kind bike?" she heard one of them say.

She just became more annoyed after that. Kagome then barked out, "Hai it is the famed Shikon motorcycle! Now will you people step away from my motorcycle before you ruin it. It cost me a fortune to have it made!"

Everyone turned and then parted for her. Sesshoumaru walked behind her and up to the shimmering purple bike. The only thing on it that wasn't purple was the light blue patterns that danced across the sides. The Shikon was in very good condition from what he could see.

Kagome straddled the bike and fired it up. Once she had it started she motioned for Sesshoumaru to get whatever it was he was driving. As he walked off Kagome followed behind him her feet pushing the bike forward. She smirked when she realized he hadn't noticed she was following him at all.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked off toward where he had parked his motorcycle. He had made sure to keep it away from his brothers. After the years of trying to trade bikes, and complaining Sesshoumaru finally came to realize the Tenseiga was more his speed. He looked behind him and noticed Kagome driving slowly behind him; her bike made barely any sound.

She saw him walk up to a red motorcycle that she couldn't determine, which type it was. Or the brand as its better put, just that it was red and was made by the same company as hers. Fouls Souls Industries had made many motorcycles and his was one of them.

Once he had his started they were off. Him roaring down the streets, while she danced. It was a wonderful sight to see; Sesshoumaru riding on his red bike, silver hair flying behind him, while Kagome rode her purple bike while streaks of blue it seemed, and black mixed with red and purple flying behind her.

Once Kagome turned a corner she slowed down until she came to a stop in front of the mansion her family was now living in. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru looking up at the mansion and then at the one next to it.

"This is where you live? I live next door," Sesshoumaru said. True he lived on the left side of her house. "What side is your room?" 

"Hai, cool, and the left," she replied in a happy tone. Her mood changed so quickly, and though Sesshoumaru didn't know why but he was drawn to her. He felt calm near her and his inner youki whined to have her, hold her, caress her, and anything it could.

Sesshoumaru nodded before smirking. "What floor is your room on?" he asked. 

"Why do you want to know?" she countered. Kagome knew where he was going with this and right now she didn't care.

"Nevermind I will see you tomorrow or you may come over later Kagome my house is over there," he said. Sesshoumaru pointed to the left house and waited to see what she would see.

"First Sessy that is a mansion, and second I will be over later," she said. Turning off the engine of her machine she got off and started walking up the driveway.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head before driving toward his driveway and pulling in. Today had been a good day. He had a new girlfriend, he had had her piss off his old girlfriend, gained more respect because Kagome is now the bitch of the school, his girl had so much power both aren't going to be messed with, and he had beat his brother with dodge balls. Also he had found someone with his passion for motorcycles. Yes today was a great day and he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Taisho Mansion

Kagome got to the mansion next to hers about 30 minutes after she had talked to him. She couldn't wait to see him, but her face went from sweet to cold when Inuyasha opened the door.

"Hey Kags. Oh wait maybe I should call you the cold and heartless bitch," Inuyasha sneered in her face.

Kagome felt a bit of saliva land on her face and frowned. "Inuyasha you should say it not stray it," she countered.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a darkened tone. He didn't understand what had happened to her because he had once dated the kind Kagome. Yeah he might have tried to take her to his bed but he didn't understand why she had turned cold.

"Your brother, and because I live next door. Now move aside Inuyasha and let the lady through," she said.

"Why should I you threw countless dodge balls in my face today?"

"Inuyasha you're being childish now let me in."

"Iie!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the fool. Taking her hand she moved him aside without touching him before walking past him. The mansion was brown on the outside but white on the inside.

"Kagome I didn't expect to see you," their father called from the top of the stairs. He looked like Sesshoumaru but older and his markings were a bit darker.

Smiling Kagome said, "I live next door now InuTaisho-sama. I came to see Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha wouldn't let me in." She looked up at the male who was now staring down at his son in disapproval.

"She's the one who threw dodge balls at me today," Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha that's what you do when playing dodge ball," came Sesshoumaru voice. He stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes soft, and warm. His arms were against the railing and he leaned over it slightly.

InuTaisho shook his head and rubbed at his temples. "Well Kagome I will see you in a week because I have a flight to catch. I will see you all later and Inuyasha do be nice to our guest," he said.

Kagome nodded and smiled once again. When he walked past her he hit his youngest in the back of the head. Kagome giggled before running up the stairs toward Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha watched with disgust as his brother wrapped his arms around Kagome's form. "Will you two get a room?" he growled.

"Gladly Inuyasha which one should we take, and what should we do in there?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's crimson face. He saw him huff and then walk toward his room. "Come Kagome," he tugged at her hand.

Kagome walked behind Sesshoumaru her hand holding his. She looked around and then decided upon asking something but she felt uneasy doing it. "Shouldn't your stepmother be here if only your father is leaving?" she asked. She saw him stiffened and turned to her. "I sorry I shouldn't have asked," she said softly lowering her gaze from his.

Sesshoumaru lifted her face and smiled a little. "Inuyasha's mother was killed in a plane accident. One reason why my father is leaving is so he came ask my mother to come back home," he said.

"That's terrible for him but great for you in a way Sessho. I hope you get to see your mom again. I don't see either of my parents a lot," she whispered. She knew he heard her though because he pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome I am here for you," was his simple reply. He knew Kagome missed her parents even if she didn't show it. He saw her nod before tugging at her arm taking her into his room.

Kagome went to his balcony and looked over at her house and grin on her face. "This might amaze you Fluffykins but that's my room," she said pointing to the balcony right across from his. The curtains were closed and she made a mental note to open them.

"Well if you open your curtains I can watch you change," he said nipping at her neck. "Please no more Fluffykins koi it is very annoying," he commanded but her cold girl act came on.

"I'll call you what I want to," her voice was cold and her face hard.

"Then this Sesshoumaru will be forced to dump you where you stand," he hissed back.

Kagome huffed and said, "I don't care there's plenty of men who would love to taste me besides you."

"Then get out," he replied in a cold tone.

Her face changed and she slid to her knees. "Sess please don't. I sorry please don't toss me like you did Yura," she began to sob into her hands.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He couldn't dump her anyways she was the nicest and best acting girl he had ever met. She was just too sweet and he couldn't break her heart that way. Kneeling next to her he wiped her tears away before embracing her. "Calm down Kagome I didn't mean it," he said. He didn't apologize and neither had he ever had to comfort someone so he was trying his best.

Kagome nodded and then took a good look around his room from over his shoulder. He had black silk sheet on his large bed in the corner and a desk next to it. A laptop lay on top of the desk and from what she could see it was opened to the Internet and his email. His dresser was a light shade of red and he had a love seat in another corner. A black leather chair in front of the love seat and the carpet was a deep shade of maroon. From closer inspection you could see the crescent moon design in the carpet.

He felt her pull away from him and walk over to his computer. Damn Inuyasha had hacked into his email again and now she was reading it. He sighed and went to see what she was reading.

"This is from Yura. Seems she emailed you before you dumped her in the cruel way," Kagome said. She couldn't help but laugh at what it said. "You know Sess next time you sleep with a woman you should make sure she isn't a slut or writes stuff to where when your brother hacks in everyone can read," she laughed.

The letter said:

_Hey Sessy-poo,_

_I know you don't like being called that but since I'm your girlfriend I will. I hope that you can just get over it and except that I'm your girl and will call you what I want. Yes I know Sessy-poo what you're thinking but don't worry I'll make it up to you every weekend. You know where my head is between your legs and my mouth over your long, hard (which I caused) penis. I will send you to paradise as long as you don't get mad at me Sessy._

_Hehe well I wanted to thank you for the lovely time you gave me Saturday. I never knew you could go so fast, and hard at the same time Sess, I'm impressed. You know when you were pounding into me, and you know just thinking about it I'm getting wet Sesshoumaru. Though when we were through I wished to continue, well I guess we can next weekend sweet thing. Oh and I hope that you enjoyed yourself when you were lapping at me because you always say I taste so great. I hope your not lying to me about that._

_Though I would like to know why you keep the lights turned off Sessy? Or why you tell me to shut up and enjoy when I tell you to go harder or faster? Also Sessy-poo why did you leave me high and dry a few weeks ago? Were you mad at me or something? Well if you were I'll make it up to you the best way I can ok._

_Oh and Sessy have you heard that there's a new student coming to school? I hope it's a male so that Kagura can finally get a good boyfriend then that Hiten boy. Yeah I know what your thinking Sessy. Yura is a slut but I'm not Sessy. I love you and will only give myself to you my Sessy-poo. Well I guess if the new student is a girl I'll have to put her in her place that way she doesn't think she can have you. I plan on becoming the bitch of the school Monday since Kikyo will be an easy take down. Anyways I will see you Monday and well I was thinking that maybe we could get together during lunch for a little 'chat' if you know what I mean._

_Well I'll see yah at school Sessy and I hope the rest of your weekend is great. One more thing will you tell Inuyasha that I will not be seeing him because I am only giving myself to you. He seems to think I'll lay him Sessy and I won't. Don't listen to him if he says we have already Sesshoumaru he's only lying and trying to break us apart._

_Love,_

_Yura_

Sesshoumaru read it with disgust, he couldn't believe Yura would be so stupid as to write that and send it to him. Was the woman asking for a death wish? Probably. He could hear Kagome snicker when she pressed the reply button. "What are you doing Kagome?" he asked.

"Wait lets see if she sent something about school today," Kagome chirped after she started to type. She clicked out of the reply box and went to his inbox and sure enough there was a letter from Yura, and the date was that days.

Sesshoumaru pulled up another chair and watched as Kagome went to Yura's other letter. Slowly he began to read it, and he saw that Kagome held amusment in her eyes. She had a plan he could tell.

The next letter had been written that day and it went:

_Sess,_

_Why did you just sit there while she did that Sess? Why didn't you stop her? Please email me back with a plan to get rid of her Sess or don't you love me?_

_Well Sess you should know who this is. Yura and I'm not happy with you Sesshoumaru. Sure the new bitch is pretty and rich but why would you need her Sess? You're rich as well so you don't need the money and I can't see any reason as to why you would leave me. Is it because she's a virgin Sesshoumaru? Do you like the idea of poppy her cherry, of deflowering her as you like to put it? Sesshoumaru you said no one has ever road you the way I do so why would you want a virgin? I mean she's never had sex Sess. Do you think an inexperienced girl would be better then me in bed or do you just not like me?_

_Well Sesshoumaru I really don't care because by tomorrow I will have my position back. I'm going to rip off her head for what she did to me. Maybe that will show you how much I love you. If it doesn't then at least I killed the thing you wanted but never had._

_Yura_

_P.S: Is this because Inuyasha told you we fucked? I've told you before Sesshoumaru that I have only been with you, and I'm not lying about that. I want answers Sesshoumaru and you're going to give them to me._

Kagome hit the reply button with a little force and began to type her message. She saw Sesshoumaru staring at the words she wrote back. Then she heard him start telling her extra things to put in by him. After she was finished she was sure Yura would be one pissed hair demon by tomorrow.

Her letter went:

_Yura,_

_Hey girl I'm so happy you enjoyed yourself on Saturday and well I would also like to say never to email me again. I told you Yura that my brother hacks into my account and I am now embarrassed that my brother knows about my love life. Oh and about lunch Yura well I'm sorry to say that she just sat in my lap. I mean what guy wouldn't give up the opportunity to have the richest and a down right gorgeous girl sit in their lap. Well I wanted to apologize for it and you know I don't do that offend so don't go all girly on me now sweet thing._

_You know you're the only girl for me babe and well I will make it up to you. I hope that you will forgive me since well you just couldn't understand that when the most beautiful girl you've ever seen wants to sit in your lap you don't refuse. Anyway I just wanted to say gomen. Now don't think anything about that Yura because it's the only time you will ever hear it. I don't go behind my girls back for another, even if she does look that fine. Oh and hai I do have a plan to get rid of her so don't worry about it._

_Oh and one more thing everything before this little message is a lie. You see Yura I'm not Sesshoumaru but the new bitch._

_This is your Sessy-poo's girl. I hope you mean me when you said your going to rip off his girls head. Mainly because it's not going to happen Yura. You see by the time I'm done with you you're going to wish you were dead. So maybe you should move, or better yet just drop out. Oh and I hope you like the little sweet paragraph I wrote you Yura. I mean since Sesshoumaru will no longer be seeing you I just thought I'd be nice. I'm not very often so cherish it._

_Oh and about the Saturday thing maybe you should learn how to not write things when another might take your place. Oh and Yura another thanks because you managed to tell me that he likes to get a blow job, something you'll never do again. I will though. Oh and just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't know how because I for one have done it and mastered it. I give pleasure but I have never found someone worthy to pleasure me. Well until today. Sesshoumaru will be the only man ever able to pleasure me Yura because well once out of school we're becoming mates._

_Oh and the money thing at least I have money. Unlike you I don't have to ask him for something. Though I'm sure he'll buy me things anyways I don't need him too. You see when we become mates Yura our families will be joined. Yours would only cause him to lose his company and his money. Mine however will make him richer, he'll have more power, and he'll have someone who can keep up with him in bed. Sesshoumaru you actually think that? I'm flattered Sesshoumaru. Sorry Yura he is sitting next to me and well since you can't please him anymore I guess I will have to later. Anyways Yura I have been brought up in the business world so I know what will happen or what to do if something should go wrong. You however would probably make his company plummet if you worked there._

_Oh Sesshoumaru wants to type something gomen I will be back in a sec._

_Yura this is Sesshoumaru. Never use your pet names with me again Yura. Oh and yes I did tell Kagome that she'd probably be able to keep up in bed better then you could. Key word Yura: could. Now that you're no longer my girlfriend I will find pleasure in someone who won't cheat on me Yura. Yes I know about you and Inuyasha, like a few days ago. Yura you really shouldn't have pictures taken and give them to that dear brother of mine. I also could smell Naraku on you last time we fucked Yura, which means you gave him a quickie and then came to me._

_Oh and Yura if you even touch Kagome I will hurt you. You know what I have done to kids in the past Yura and you'll end up just like one of them if you touch her. She is my chosen bitch Yura, and don't give me that crap of but you said we would become mates. I never said that Yura. You were nothing but something that I could lay and then get rid of when the time came. Kagome will be my mate and if I get the chance she might become my mate tonight so it won't matter._

_Well Yura I believe Kagome has more to say to you so I will let her type some more before we send this to you. I really do hope you like it Yura._

_Kagome here. Oh gomen Yura I have to read what he wrote before I start. Reading..._

_Oh Sesshoumaru that was cruel and that's just the way I like it. No you won't get any tonight if you keep that up. Oh Sessy that felt good, stop. SESSHOUMARU! Someone help me. Oh Sesshoumaru, yes right there. Oh ok, ok, ok enough Sesshoumaru stop licking my neck. Don't put your hand there, SESSHOUM... stop._

_Yura I can't stay Sesshoumaru is really feisty right now but I did want to remind you to maybe read this again. Sesshoumaru put your shirt back on. Fine we can have a quickie as you put it but your not having sex with me tonight. I don't care if that's what comes with your definition of a quickie._

_See yah at School,_

_Kagome & Sesshoumaru_

"Do you think she'll like it Sess?" Kagome asked with a smirk. He had in fact been sucking on her neck and told her to write about it. She noticed that he looked shocked when she wrote about a quickie before a perverted grin played across his face.

"I do. I liked it," he said licking the shell of her ear. He had wrote his piece and told Kagome to write most of what she did. To say Yura wouldn't like it would be a lie well until she got to the third paragraph, then she'd go nuts.

Kagome clicked into another email from a girl at school. It was telling him that she liked his new girlfriend and hoped he ask if they could be friends. Kagome's reply had been...  _You wish, Kagome._  She laughed at it before letting him read over a letter his mother had sent him.

Sesshoumaru read his mothers letter and smiled when he did. It wasn't offend that he got a letter from his mother and he was happy he had. Though having Kagome reading it over his shoulder wasn't helping any.

Kuma's letter to Sesshoumaru:

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Well Sesshoumaru I know I should write to you more offend but I don't seem to have the time right now. I did manage to get to writing this though. Well lets see you said you had a girlfriend what was her name... Yura right. I've heard of her Sesshoumaru and if I was there with you I'd tell you to dump the girl Sesshoumaru. I know what she does and it's not pretty. I don't want that to happen to you my pup._

_Oh and Sesshoumaru remember that I love you very much. I do hope that you find a mate one day and can live out your life the way you always write to me. As your mother I hope your dreams come true and that you find someone who loves you._

_Another thing I heard that Inuyasha's mother had died. I'm so sorry for that little pup. He doesn't deserve that even if he is a pain. I do remember back when I first met the little runt, he was so kawaii. I hope your father can find someone else to love him the way I still do, and Inuyasha's mother had._

_Well I should cut this short Sesshoumaru. Have a nice year at school and be safe my son._

_Love,_

_Your Mother Kuma_

Kagome smiled and then hugged him from behind. "I should be getting home soon Sesshoumaru," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then smirked. "Come Kagome I will take you there."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised. She didn't like the way he was smirking or that he was coming toward her.

"Come now Kagome. Your room is right over there, I can jump that far," he said. Picking her up bridle style before she got any time to argue he ran through his opened balcony doors and jumped over to Kagome's.

Kagome screamed until he landed on her balcony. She held him for dear life until he placed her feet on the ground. She sighed with relief as he chuckled lightly. "It's not funny," she hissed.

"I know," he said lowering his face toward hers. Once close enough Sesshoumaru gently pushed his lips to hers and felt her melt in his arms. It wasn't hard to make her want him and he could smell her arousal. He would have gladly suffocated in the aroma at this point but he needed to get ready for the fight that was sure to break out between Yura and Kagome at school tomorrow.

Kagome felt him pull away and her cheeks flamed. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long time and had to wander what it would be like to french kiss him.

"Tomorrow I would like it if you came over in the morning and allowed me to drive you to school Kagome," he said in a whispered voice before placing a kiss upon her hand. He saw her nod and said, "Good I will expect you at 6:45 a.m. Kagome."

Kagome watched as he jumped over to his room once again and waved when he turned back. After he disappeared into his room she went into hers. She would need to find that dress he had spoken of and wear it tomorrow. Then tell Yura he had bought it, which was kind of true because it had been a gift from his father.

Kagome finally found the dress and then looked it over. It was a silver color with a crescent moon cut out on the collar. Her skin could be seen through the small crescent shaped hole and it also came with a crescent moon on the back. Of course it was just a faded sliver so it was barely noticed. The dress came down to mid-thigh on her and it came with a lose belt that hung on her hips. Only because she didn't feel like buckling it all the way so it was kind of hanging to one side. A crescent moon was also the shape of the buckle on the belt. Black shoes and a purple spiked bracelet that she had Myoga go out and buy would complete the outfit. Kagome also pulled out a pair of matching lace bra and panties for her undergarments; both were a golden color.

Once Kagome was done she went down to tell everyone she was home and that she would be taking a shower, then doing her homework before retiring to bed. Tomorrow she would teach Yura that she was not someone to mess with and would take great pride in doing it.


	6. Fight for Dominance

Kagome groaned when her alarm clock went off. She had set it so it would go off at 5:45 so she would have a little more time to get ready for school. Yawning she swung her legs over the side and got up. After stretching Kagome went into her bathroom to take a hot bath, which she hoped would wake her.

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later Kagome reached out and grabbed a towel from the counter. She had brushed her teeth while in the shower so she would only need to brush her hair and blow-dry it. Wrapping it around her she walked to the door and peeked out to make sure the curtains were closed, and no one had come in. After she was satisfied Kagome walked into her room and pulled on her outfit.

 

 

 

Kagome finished her morning ritual half an hour after she'd started and smiled at her reflection. Today Yura would learn two things; don't mess with Kagome Higurashi and to stay out of her way. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 6:15 and she shook her head in disbelief.

 

 

 

"Great I have 30 minutes to get over there and it's a five minutes walk," Kagome groaned. She couldn't believe she'd gotten up early only to get done more quickly then she thought she would.

 

 

 

Kagome got a thought then. She started to go through a box of her personal things that hadn't been opened when they got there. "Ah ha," Kagome said pulling out her cd player. Reaching back into the box she found a Linkin Park, and a Green Day mixed cd. It had most of her favorite sounds on it so she put it in and then strapped the player to her hip.

 

 

 

Once she was satisfied it wouldn't fall off she went down stairs for breakfast. If she had to fight Yura then she would need a full stomach. She got an idea then; why fight Yura? It would be a waste of her time and effort. An evil grin crossed her lips before she stepped into the kitchen happy as ever.

 

 

 

"So Kagome how was school yesterday?" Reiko asked. He had stayed the night and had been placed in charge of seeing Kagome's well being while her parents were away.

 

 

 

"Fine. I showed off an ounce of my powers to my miko class because you know how they are. If I'd used all of them I would have killed almost every youkai there," Kagome replied. She had lied when she told Professor Keade she was using all her power, but she couldn't risk hurting her classmates.

 

 

 

Reiko laughed. He was a youkai; a dragon in fact. His hair was a dark blue color and came down to his knees. Reiko's eyes were a deep green that made you almost think you were falling if you stared at them to long. He was a good-looking male but Kagome could never see herself falling for him. He was more like a big brother to her then anything else. His clothes were always dark colors with some type of symbol upon them. Reiko could never seem to wear anything that was brighter then his hair color.

 

 

 

Kagome shook her head before asking for breakfast. Once done she heard someone call her name. Turning she found Myoga standing in the doorway smiling at her.

 

 

 

"Miss will you need a ride today?" Myoga asked. He did every morning and he was always polite about it.

 

 

 

"No Myoga I won't need a ride for today. In fact I probably won't need a ride all year," she said grabbing her school bag.

 

 

 

Myoga only nodded and ran off to do whatever he did when given a break.

 

 

 

"Well I'll see you after school," Kagome called to everyone who could hear. She heard several replies before closing then door but didn't really care. Her face changed to a bored look as she walked toward Taisho Manor.

 

 

 

When the door came into view she could make out Sesshoumaru tapping his foot against the stairs. He looked like he'd been ready for quite some time and had been waiting the entire time. Looking down at the watch she'd grabbed she noticed she was five minutes early.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw her coming up and his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. Did she expect to wear that while on the back of his motorcycle? Apparently or why would she wear it? She did look good in it though so why was he complaining?

 

 

 

"Good morning Sessho," Kagome said. She could see his brother at the window and didn't want to seem anything but a bitch.

 

 

 

"Your late," he said.

 

 

 

"No I'm not," she showed him her watch, "see."

 

 

 

"Your watch is off by three minutes. Your late," he said once again.

 

 

 

Kagome huffed and replied, "Whatever."

 

 

 

Inuyasha chose this moment to come through the door. "So Sess what happened to Yura?" he asked. He knew what had happened since he read his brother's email but he wanted to hear him say he'd dumped her.

 

 

 

"Why should you care Inuyasha? Do you have feeling for Yura?" Kagome asked coldly. You could make out the shiver that went down Inuyasha's spine when she spoke.

 

 

 

"Iie," he said.

 

 

 

"Then why would you want to know little brother?" Sesshoumaru countered. He knew Inuyasha's game and he didn't like it.

 

 

 

"Feh," was his intelligent reply as he walked past the couple and to his Tetsiugia. He didn't need any crap from them because Kikyo was having a mental breakdown from being beaten by Yura and then having to follow Kagome or be kicked out of the popular coward. He was the one who had to comfort her on the phone for nearly three hours and have his brother almost yelling that he wanted to call Kagome when he only had to go next door.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head before grabbing Kagome's hand. Leading the way to his motorcycle he made small talk with Kagome. He didn't know why but he really liked to talk to Kagome.

 

 

 

Kagome straddled the back of the bike after he got on and sighed. His hair would soon be slapping her in the face she was sure. Once the bike got going she tensed. This thing was a monster compared to her little Shikon.

 

 

 

"Calm down Kagome. I've road this bike many times and never had an accident," he told her. His youki could pick up her uneasiness and he was trying once again to comfort the little miko.

 

 

 

"Yeah but this thing has a lot more power then mine. You sure about this?" she asked. Her voice was small and she sounded like her throat was dry.

 

 

 

"Hai Kagome I'm sure now hold on," Sesshoumaru yelled over the engine as he took off.

 

 

 

Kagome yelped and grabbed on. She didn't want to look behind them; she was sure there was fire pealing at the road. His hair was slapping her in the face like she thought it would and when he leaned into a turn she had to try with all her might before she could lean as well. She had been just in time because they nearly got hit. Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she waited for him to stop.

 

 

 

By the time they got to school Kagome was determined never to ride that monster unless he was on it. She would never ride it alone and could almost say she wouldn't ride it at all if she'd never ridden before.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw her take in a couple deep breaths once she got off. He laughed lightly and a smile crossed his face. "I'm amazed you made it Kagome. Not many women get on my Tenseiga to make it off at all," he joked.

 

 

 

Kagome's face was one of horror when she said, "Yo.. your kidding right?"

 

 

 

"Yes Kagome. Not many women are allowed on my bike. You just need to relax when riding with me and the ride won't be so horrific compared to your little Shikon," he said.

 

 

 

Kagome nodded before changing faces. A bored look came on when she pulled on her headphones. She was shocked when she found the song Scars before she realized that she had put it on the cd a few weeks ago along with a few other songs that weren't by the main bands on it already.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru could hear the song blasting out of the CD player and praised her on the songs she had. She had picked some very good bands and songs for her mixed cd in his opinion.

 

 

 

Kagome made it to her locker and managed to organize it before she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to find a very pissed off hair demon. Yura was holding a piece of paper that was shoved into Kagome's face.

 

 

 

"You think this is funny bitch?" Yura hissed.

 

 

 

Kagome read a piece of it and realized it was the email she had sent Yura. "Hai me and Sesshoumaru found it very funny. I can't believe you didn't like it Yura," Kagome mocked.

 

 

 

"Why you?" Yura said but she couldn't get within an inch of Kagome. In fact she couldn't move at all anymore.

 

 

 

Kagome laughed at the face Yura now held. She looked over to her left when an arm wrapped around her waist and found Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. He had expected this from Yura but he never thought she'd be dumb enough to get into a fight with someone who could beat her without moving.

 

 

 

"Here's how it works Yura. My 'bonds' that are holding you will disappear either when you stop hating me or you calm down. Either way I have a feeling you're going to be there a while," Kagome laughed. Her cold expression and laugh seemed to make the air go cold around them.

 

 

 

"You think you're so hot just because you're some powerful miko. Well I think you're a freak because of all that power you house and yet don't use," Yura spat. She could see red forming before her eyes and her youkai wanted nothing more then to rip Kagome to pieces.

 

 

 

Kagome turned to Yura pulling her headphones off. Her eyes narrowed when she asked, "You want me to unleash all the power I hold?"

 

 

 

Yura nodded hoping she'd do it and then get expended. She saw Kagome set forward blue glazing over her eyes. Fear rose within her when a white flame formed in Kagome's hand only to shoot forth catching her shoulder on fire.

 

 

 

Kagome pulled her energy back into her body and got into Yura's face. "If I were to unleash everything I hold, you and every other youkai here would die as soon as it escaped from my body. This school would no longer be standing the only I'd survive the building falling on top of me would be by shielding myself but that would kill my fellow mikos and any ningen who go here. In fact Yura I hold so much power that I could kill every youkai in this state within hmm.. a three day period. Now would you like me to unleash me power?" she said. Kagome made sure to get her point across and she was sure Yura understood from the horror look she had.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was shocked. If she could do that then she had only put on a little display of power yesterday so she wouldn't hurt the youkai. Even he couldn't stand against her.

 

 

 

Kagome perked up when the bell rung and grabbed Sesshoumaru's clawed hand. "Come on Sesshoumaru we need to get to class. Oh Ja ne Yura," she waved behind her. After the whole ordeal she couldn't help but show a smirk instead of her emotionless self.

 

 

 

Yura pulled at her bonds trying to get free before class started but to no avail. With her little display Kagome had only enraged her more then calm her. She wouldn't give up though; she was determined to get back with Sesshoumaru. Once she did little Kagome would be nothing but a bad memory. A laugh filled the hallway full of sorrow and evil intentions after she was sure she'd get rid of Kagome and get back into Sesshoumaru's bed.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome had been with Sesshoumaru all morning until P.E started. They were split into five different groups for a fighting exercise. She'd been spilt from him but she was put on Sango and Miroku's group. Both were really good when it came to battles against both youkai and ningen.

 

 

 

Of course the youkai turned it into actual fighting, but Kagome's group was doing pretty good. There were no rules expect you have to beat your opponent in a seven minute period and you have to stay in bounds at all times. That was a good thing for Kagome since all she had to do was use her hands to make a youkai opponent go flying out of the area, but with the opponents she got that weren't youkai she'd use her skills.

 

 

 

Kagome found it quite fun when she found Kouga Wolf was in the class. She had to fight him at one point and he kept going on about how he wouldn't fight a girl until Kagome kicked his ass without her miko abilities. It was quite amusing after he was beaten that he tried to get up for more and pounced on her. Kagome got him off with a little piece of energy and then beat him once again.

 

 

 

Looking over she saw Sesshoumaru take down tiger youkai he had to fight. He looked amused when he found that the only groups left out of the five groups were his and Kagome's. The only problem he found with his group was Inuyasha's was on it.

 

 

 

"Ok next we will be having Inuyasha Taisho vs. Miroku Monk. Will those two please step forward and get ready?" the kitsune teacher known as Mrs. Webster said.

 

 

 

Inuyasha stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. He was pretty sure this would be an easy battle and the Monk boy would go down easily.

 

 

 

Miroku got into his battle stance and when the teacher yelled, "begin!" he sidestepped one of Inuyasha's attacks to his side. Once he was sure he could knock Inuyasha out of the ring he tripped the un-expecting hanyou.

 

 

 

Inuyasha went flying out of the circle and landed on his face. Groaning he got up and cursed himself for losing to a ningen.

 

 

 

The two stepped away from the area and watched as the board was changed to the Hunter team was put in the lead. They had chosen to use Sango's last name as their team name while Sesshoumaru's team had gone with Taisho.

 

 

 

"Very good Miroku. Now will Kagura Wind and Sango Hunter step into the area?" Mrs. Webster called out from her seat. She was having much fun with this and was impressed that a ningen group had made it to the final round.

 

 

 

Sango looked over at the red-eyed wind youkai. She would be easy for Sango to take out because she'd had many years of training with her father for this sort of thing. She saw Kagura sneer and rolled her eyes. With her friends cheering her on even if Kagome was doing it mentally with a ability she had learned, and all her years of training for something like this she was sure Kagura would go down.

 

 

 

"Well you'll be an easy defeat," Kagura laughed toward her. She saw Kagome narrow her eyes and shut her mouth instantly.

 

 

 

Once they began Kagura found that Sango wasn't a normal opponent. She'd been trained to fight an opponent like her and she called forth her fan. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled white blades coming from her fan.

 

 

 

Sango jumped out of the way but a blade sliced open her leg. After she got her balance she heard Kagome in her head.

 

 

 

::Sango you need to move quicker but next time get behind her and take that fan. The wind is coming from it so if you get rid of it you get rid of the problem:: Sango nodded and when Kagura attacked again she rolled toward her and once she was behind her she got Kagura into a headlock.

 

 

 

"Let me go," Kagura screamed. She hadn't been playing attention or she would have been able to blast her again before she got behind her.

 

 

 

"Iie," Sango said softly taking the fan from her and then shoving her knee into Kagura's stomach. Once she was down Sango pulled her up and tossed her from the area.

 

 

 

Kagome's laughter rang out when Kagura got to her feet. She couldn't believe that first she's beaten and then her superior laughs at her.

 

 

 

The teachers all looked shocked. Kagome's was laughing out of happiness; no one had ever heard such a beautiful and yet very scary noise.

 

 

 

"Very good Miss Hunter now next two..." Kagome stopped listening after that. She knew already she'd be last so why listen to who won and lost.

 

 

 

After the next two players went and lost she stood. It would be her turn next and she'd need to win to prove that her team was the best. Though fighting Sesshoumaru would be a small challenge she didn't want to hurt him.

 

 

 

"Alright now we're even two win, two lose for both teams. This fight will determine the winner out of the two. Would Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi step forward? This will be a very interesting match so let's watch," a different teacher yelled out.

 

 

 

Kagome stepped into the area and watched as Sesshoumaru stepped before her. His tail was swaying behind him as if preparing to help him in anyway it could. Though she was sure it was just because he was anxious to fight.

 

 

 

"I won't go easy on you Kagome," Sesshoumaru said waiting for them to say go.

 

 

 

"Same here but to make it fair I won't use my powers unless you get me angry or hurt," Kagome said.

 

 

 

"Deal," he replied.

 

 

 

"Good," was all she said before running toward him because the teacher had said, "begin." She waited because she knew he'd move but which way she didn't know.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stood his ground until she was within reach and ducked to the left when her foot came flying toward his head. With his speed he was positive she couldn't keep up but what he saw was she'd moved so he'd be coming right at her.

 

 

 

Kagome saw the white blur that was Sesshoumaru coming at her. With a smirk she dodged to the right before he got in reach and brought her foot out.

 

 

 

He hadn't been expecting that and tripped over her foot but his claws came tearing at her leg. Blood spilled from the wound and he knew that now he was in for it. Sesshoumaru wouldn't win after spilling her blood and he was sure she'd make it painful to lose. Though he didn't lose offend he wouldn't mind losing this once.

 

 

 

Kagome turned to him her eyes flashing different color blue. With a wave of her hand he flew into the air. Dropping him she watched as he slammed against the ground. Once she had done this a few times she used her invisible bonds to lift him to his feet. It looked like he came up off the ground stiff as a board rolling on his heel until he landed on his feet.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched as she came up to put her hand on his cheek before he went flying backwards only to slam into a wall. It was painful but he didn't show it. His face stayed expressionless but on the inside he could feel the pain, and hear his beast laughing at him.

 

 

 

Kagome huffed and sat down where she stood trying to calm herself. Once she was sure she was calm she walked to Sesshoumaru. "I win this fight for dominance," she said before walking off to clean her leg. She was sure she'd get paid back later but right down she didn't care.


	7. Stormy Night

It had been two days since then and a few times Yura had fought with Kagome only to end up with the same result. Kagome win, Yura lose. Kagome couldn't help but laugh every time she'd knock Yura to the ground; with or without her powers. Either way she won and Sesshoumaru would always be there to laugh along with her even if he did it after school.

 

 

 

He in turn found himself growing closer to Kagome and wishing that she would show kindness in and out of school. He couldn't quite figure out what these feelings were but he was starting to like them. Even in her presence he would become excited and he loved her scent, the way she walked, talked, and he didn't mind that she would invite Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Rin's brother Shippo over at least every other day. In fact they weren't really that bad of people, but while in school he'd never be seen with them; not even Kagome would though she'd leave notes in Sango's locker and tell her to hand it on to the others.

 

 

 

Kagome walked down the hallway glaring at anyone who chose to stare at her. Sure she was wearing a short skirt but it wasn't that low, and she had a loose shirt but they didn't need to stare. She watched with satisfaction as they sported horrified looks before looking away.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw the smirk on her face and raised an eyebrow at her attire. Could she have chosen something that didn't temp him into throwing her down in the hallway and rutting with her? His youkai was howling for him to mate with her and had been for some time; it seems the beast wanted her in every way, and that included as a life mate.

 

 

 

Smiling at him Kagome giggled at his lust filled gaze. She had noticed it many times before but today it seemed he was battling with himself to do something. Her mask fell for a moment as she gazed at him with a smile that was brighter then sunshine.

 

 

 

Inuyasha chose to ruin this moment though by showing his face with Kikyo. "Oh so I see when you're with my ass of a brother you're sweet and kind but to everyone else you're a bitch," he growled at her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother, which was a hard thing to do since he was looking at Kagome. "Kagome is nice as you put it to those who do respect her brother, and you don't," he snarled back.

 

 

 

"Fuck off I didn't ask you Sessy," Inuyasha let go of Kikyo who was telling him not to do anything stupid.

 

 

 

"Once an baka always a baka," Kikyo muttered as Inuyasha got into Sesshoumaru's face.

 

 

 

"So you're gonna defend her instead of her defending herself?" Inuyasha asked and then snarled at his brother.

 

 

 

"Hai," was his only reply.

 

 

 

Kagome had had enough and brought her hand up so it was in front of her. Then she flicked her wrist to the right making Inuyasha fly in that direction.

 

 

 

"Why you little bitch," Inuyasha said after he got back up. 'Damn that hurt,' he thought to himself. Inuyasha brought out his claws and attacked Kagome but she was gone by the time he got to the spot she once stood.

 

 

 

Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and then when he turned she punched the hanyou in the face. He fell but her bonds grabbed at him and swung him back to his feet. Kagome pointed a finger at him and hissed, "You want to know why I don't like you Inuyasha?"

 

 

 

Inuyasha noticed he could only nod and did so. He waited and widened his eyes at her answer; he didn't know she'd still remember.

 

 

 

"We tired to go out with each other Inuyasha and I was nice to you. Then one day when I told you I wouldn't give my body to you, you became very angry. At your father's next business party you took me up to a room Inuyasha and when we were there you tried to force me to mate you. Well Inuyasha for trying to rape me I will always hate you and if you ever attack me again well I won't be so easy on you. Last time the night I was talking about I wasn't as strong as I am now but I managed to get away from you, and now my powers are way past what they once were so back off Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. She heard people around them gasp and Sesshoumaru snarl at the knowledge he just learned.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was so mad he could have torn his brother apart if he hadn't promised his father he wouldn't. How dare the hanyou try and rape his Kagome. Wait... his Kagome? They weren't mates.

 

 

 

Yes damnit HIS Kagome.

 

 

 

He planned on mating her once they got out of school but how would he ever get in her bed if she was still scared from what his baka brother did. The bastard would die for his crimes against Sesshoumaru Tashio's chosen bitch.

 

 

 

Kagome turned to the now red-eyed male. He looked so scary and yet so hot at the same time. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. Kagome saw him look down toward her and whimper. "Now is not the time Sessho," she whispered to the youkai.

 

 

 

"He. Hurt. Mate. He. Must. Die!" the youkai said. He would paused after every word but he was sure she understood.

 

 

 

"Now is not the time," she repeated. 'Wait did he just say mate?' she thought. Sure she wouldn't mind being his mate but still now she would have all his admires attacking her for him more offend now. If they knew he had chosen her to be his mate then they would go ballistic.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru's youkai whimpered again but calmed against her hand. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose to her temple before licking her cheek. The red slowly bled from his eyes until the reasonable Sesshoumaru stood before her.

 

 

 

Kagome saw him nod and then said, "Let's go to class Sesshoumaru."

 

 

 

"Hai, we should," he replied.

 

 

 

"Hey what about me?" Inuyasha screamed when Kikyo whispered she needed to get to class and ran off.

 

 

 

"You can stay there for the rest of the day Inu... yasha," Kagome laughed. Her icy tone made people tense and step out of her way.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru could pick up his brother's cursing from down the hallway. The main words that kept coming up were 'bitch', and for him 'pretty boy ass-kissing bastard', which was more like a sentence then a word.

 

 

 

The rest of the day was about the same because to get to their lockers Kagome and Sesshoumaru would have to pass Inuyasha. After school Kagome let Inuyasha go at the request of Professor Keade.

 

 

 

Kagome had sighed but dropped her bonds on Inuyasha who in turn ran straight in the boys' bathroom. Apparently he'd had to go since about 2 hours ago and almost didn't make it into the bathroom.

 

 

 

Now Kagome was straddling her Shikon and once Sesshoumaru came up to her she called to him. "Hey Sesshoumaru I have to pick up Sango so wait here," she said so he could hear. Once she saw him nod she drove off down a block and found Sango.

 

 

 

"Hey Kagome," Sango called.

 

 

 

"Come on Sango I'll give you a ride," Kagome said handing her a helmet.

 

 

 

Sango looked at the bike and then at Kagome. "You sure?" she asked.

 

 

 

Kagome nodded and waited until Sango got on the back helmet on. Her arms were around her middle, about the middle of her stomach. Once Sango was on Kagome drove back toward Sesshoumaru who was talking with a girl.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and told the girl named Mai that he had to go. Though the girl was nice looking he wasn't going to give up his delicate little flower. Wait... did he just call her a delicate little flower? Maybe a mood changing bitch, but a flower? Well when she wasn't at school she sure was a delicate flower.

 

 

 

"Who was she?" Kagome bit out through clenched teeth. She held venom in her voice and if that girl was slowly taking her man from her Kagome would go into a rage that would destroy the city.

 

 

 

"Her name was Mai and she wanted to go on a date but when she found I had a girlfriend who I had chosen to become my mate one day she left," Sesshoumaru said. He hadn't lied to Kagome yet and he wasn't about to start now.

 

 

 

The ride home was uneventful expect the extra stop at Sango's house. Kagome was still fuming inside about having someone that close to her male but calmed once she decided upon taking an extra drive out of the city tonight.

 

 

 

"Hey Sess you want to go riding with me later?" she called to him. He was almost up his driveway completely but turned to nod toward her. She giggled and went to put on black baggy pants and a red loose shirt.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Later on that night Kagome was riding the Shikon with Sesshoumaru beside her on his Tenseiga. She had taken him out of town and turned her bike up to full speed. Though it was small the Shikon could go at least 190 mph.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched as she slowed only to go up a dirt road. It seemed less used then the others but he followed. They soon came to a small hill with flowers and you could see the sky very clearly.

 

 

 

"Its beautiful like always," Kagome whispered.

 

 

 

"Hai it is," Sesshoumaru said not paying attention to anything but her.

 

 

 

Kagome walked up the hill and sat down only to look up to the stars. There were clouds out and Kagome could smell the rain that would come soon.

 

 

 

"We shouldn't stay long Kagome it will rain soon," Sesshoumaru said sitting beside her. Out here you could see so many stars and the moon shone down upon them. He looked at Kagome who gave off a heavenly blue hue with the moonbeams hitting her skin. 'Beautiful,' was the only thing going through his head as he leaned forward.

 

 

 

Kagome turned when he moved toward her. She saw him close the gap between them and leaned into his kiss. Putting her hands around his neck she deepened the kiss.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was in heaven at that moment and pulled her closer. His arms were around her waist and he felt her legs straddle his own.

 

 

 

The heavens above most have known of their touching moment because as soon as they began to pull from one another the rain began to pour. A light shower, but still raining upon them. The moon had been covered and the night was darker then normal as the rain dropped from the sky only to land on the two people who had fallen into loves grasp.

 

 

 

"We should go," Kagome whispered.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed. "No we should stay. It is peaceful and the rain will stop soon," he said pushed his lips back to hers.

 

 

 

Kagome moaned when he lowered them to the ground. Her hands had found themselves in his hair and she ran her fingers through the soft strains.

 

 

 

The couple would have went further and made love under the rain but a clap of thunder brought them back to reality. The heavens shook as lightning formed and flashed across the sky. Thunder and lightning shook the earth below and brought the couple apart.

 

 

 

"Let us go," Sesshoumaru said standing. He waited until Kagome grasped his hand before walking back to his motorcycle. He watched as she got on hers and realization hit him hard.

 

 

 

He loved Kagome and because of this he would have her. He was Sesshoumaru Taisho and what he wanted would be his, but he wouldn't mark her on their first mating. No he would do it after he asked if she wanted it and if she did then he would mark her on their next coupling. Though on their first he would make her wanting more so that her answer would come quickly. To bad for him in one weeks time everything... would change....


	8. Mate With Me

Kagome groaned when her alarm clock went off the next day. She really needed to get an alarm clock that woke her up to music instead of that constant...

 

 

 

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...BEE...**

 

 

 

Kagome slammed her hand down on the stupid thing and huffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I heard you already! Kami why do I get up at this hour? Its only 6 a.m." Kagome yawned before swinging her legs over her bed.

 

 

 

She waked into the bathroom and rid herself of her clothing. Thoughts of what Sesshoumaru was doing drifted into her mind as she turned on the shower. Stepping inside Kagome hissed at the heat; she had always loved extremely hot showers, or bathes and this one was no different.

 

 

 

After she lathered the shampoo into her hair she washed it out before using the lavender scented conditioner, which was the same smell as her shampoo. Once Kagome was sure she was clean she reached out of the shower for her towel.

 

 

 

"Found it," Kagome chimed when her hand grabbed the towel on the counter. She had turned the shower off and ran from the bathroom hoping no one was in there. Well her world became very embarrassing when she found... an inuyoukai standing... in the middle of her room.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw her; he had been ready for quite some time since he didn't need much sleep and wanted to know what she was up to. His eyes traveled down her body and with that flimsy towel there was little to the imagination. He watched as a blush crept over her cheeks before she realized what was going on.

 

 

 

"HENTAI! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome screamed. She ran over to her very large closet and locked the door behind her. She sighed once she was inside and went to the back to find something to wear.

 

 

 

"You know I wouldn't mind coming over to see that every day," she heard him playfully growl through the door.

 

 

 

"You fucking hentai!" Kagome was letting her angry slip so she didn't purify his ass wear he stood once she left the safety of her closet.

 

 

 

She walked to the back wear she found a pair of red baggy pants with a chain attached to the pocket. They would show off her lower leg but not a lot, and it pleased her since Sesshoumaru liked her legs and would only get to see so much. She also grabbed a pale blue shirt that had a large white inu on the front and it held a bone under its left paw. Above it was the word 'MINE' in big bold letters.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked when she came out of the closet. He read her shirt and pulled her into a warm embrace, "Well since I'm a inu and when I transform I'm white that makes you mine."

 

 

 

Kagome blushed again before pulling from him. She still needed to brush her teeth and blow-dry her hair. She walked back into the bathroom to finish her ritual when she saw Sesshoumaru standing at the doorway leaning on its frame. "What?" she asked innocently.

 

 

 

Kami did this woman-child know what she did to him? Probably not. But then again she could do all these things just to make him want to touch her. Was that why she was dating him? Did she not have the same feeling as he did? "I don't see why females take so long in the bathroom," he lied.

 

 

 

Kagome rolled her eyes before finishing, and then she hopped past him. She pulled out a box with same square designs and a dragon across the black leather. Upon opening it she pulled out a small chain necklace. It was silver in color and also had a small red ruby handing from the front. When she put it on though it seemed more like a chocker then a necklace from how close it came to not fitting. Then she pulled out the matching ruby earrings. Today she was going to put her hair up in a ponytail so everyone could see what she spent her money on, though it wasn't everyday that Kagome Higurashi walked into a jewelry store. She would mostly spend it on CD's and stuff like that.

 

 

 

"Here I got this a while back for you," Sesshoumaru said pulling out a small box. He nearly smiled at the way she opened the paper; his mother did the same thing.

 

 

 

"Arigotou Sesshoumaru-sama," she said using his formal title, which he hated when she did. Upon opening the box she found herself looking at a bracelet. It was a dark blue color but seemed almost black. Spikes came from it but what got her was the green emeralds between them. A small silver crescent moon hung from it on a tiny chain. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru," she said jumping up and hugging him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn't too surprised with her action since she did that mostly every time he gave her something. "You're welcome my sweet," he replied softly.

 

 

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day was uneventful like always expect for lunch when she got to beat up Inuyasha and then Yura. Both seemed to think they could take her if they worked together. Boy, were they wrong. One good kick to the head knocked Inuyasha out and Yura was sent flying into a wall, which knocked her out as well.

 

 

 

Professor Keade's class had been kind of boring that day because all they did was write down stuff on past mikos' and their history. To Kagome it had been somewhat fun when they learned about Midoriko and a few mikos' who were believed to be descends of her.

 

 

 

Now though riding home Kagome was kind of bored. All she could think about was what Sesshoumaru was doing since he had had to stay after school. Well she would find out later since she was going over to his place. She only hoped he wasn't trying to pick up a female, and then tell her to fuck off because she would nearly die from heartache. She didn't quite know what her feeling were for Sesshoumaru but she knew that if he ever got rid of her for another female his world along with everyone's in this city would come crashing down. She would use her powers to tear the city apart before crushing the female under un-see-able bonds while she laughed into the darkened sky above...

 

 

 

Upon arriving home she was greeted by Myoga and Jaken yelling at each other. She laughed which cause them both to turn their attention to the beautiful sound. Jaken and Myoga both bowed to her before going back to there fighting about who had hit who when they both pulled out.

 

 

 

"Guys does it matter?" she asked nicely.

 

 

 

"Yes Lady Kagome it does for I did not hit your driver he hit me," the toad youkai squawked. Kagome really couldn't see how he could drive because he was sooo short but he managed.

 

 

 

"Mistress pay him no mind he is a baka and can't see he hit me," Myoga yelled. He turned his gaze back to Jaken.

 

 

 

Kagome sighed before saying, "Well you two figure it out and Jaken-"

 

 

 

"Yes Lady Kagome?" he cut in.

 

 

 

"Tell Sesshoumaru I will be over to see him later and have him call me when he gets home," she called going up the driveway. "Oh and Jaken tell him he'll have one pissed off female on his hands if he doesn't call."

 

 

 

Just the thought of Sesshoumaru coming home with a female on his arm made her blood boil. Then the thought of after Jaken told him and he ignored it just to led the female to his room to do... who knows... WHAT!? Ohhh, those just made her see red. Especially if she were to come over wondering what was taking him so long to call just to find him rutting with another female in his bed.

 

 

 

Kagome would snap. Go NUTS.  **BECOME CRAZY WITH RAGE!**

 

 

 

Then after she got the female away from Sesshoumaru he would find out why you don't cross Kagome Higurashi. True she cared for him but no one, NO ONE got away with crossing her, not even the famous Sesshoumaru Tashio. He would either not walk for the rest of his life or she would go to prison for murder of the youkai prince as people called him.

 

 

 

Who knows? All Kagome knew was that Sesshoumaru might be seeing someone behind her back and that just didn't settle with her. She was sure she had jealous rise within every time a female approached him and he didn't tell her off. Damn last time a female approached him and started a conversation with him Kagome nearly went over the edge. Her blood had boiled and she stepped up to the girl who dared talk to HER male. As soon as the young youkai female had sensed her presence, rage, and jealous she ran for the hills.

 

 

 

She saw Jaken nod and turned to walk back up toward the small shed made for her Shikon. She patted the seat lightly telling it that she loved it and she would see it tomorrow though she knew it would never respond but she had come into a state where she felt as if it understood her actions.

 

 

 

Kagome walked into the living room and was greeted by Reiko like everyday.

 

 

 

"Hey babe," he called. Reiko saw her eyes roll and laughed. He had always called her that since he'd known her most of her life; it was normal.

 

 

 

"Reiko when are you going to get over calling me that?" she asked sitting beside him.

 

 

 

"Never," was his reply and he chuckled at her blush. "I don't see why you're embarrassed I mean I've called you that since you were hmm... three."

 

 

 

"So you're now my babysitter then anything else so why call me babe?" Kagome asked.

 

 

 

Reiko once again found himself laughing at her. "Well doll I will always call you such things and remember when walking around town with me people think that we are together because I call you such things," he saw her nod, "and so it keeps people unworthy of your time away."

 

 

 

"Oh," Kagome said before the phone rang. She raced for it but Reiko picked it up right before she could.

 

 

 

"Hello," Reiko listened to who was on the other line. He gave a smirk to Kagome and said, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but she just left for a shopping trip."

 

 

 

"REIKO GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Kagome screamed from behind him.

 

 

 

"Ouch," Reiko whispered. Laughing was heard from the other side and he sighed. "Ok so she is here. Hey you can't blame a man from trying to keep such beauty to himself," he laughed along with Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

"Reiko," Kagome said in her deadly calm voice.

 

 

 

"Damn here she is Sesshoumaru," Reiko handed her the phone and let out a sigh in relief. 'That was close especially after last time when she locked me in that closet for a few hours because I told her last boyfriend that. I hate when she uses her calm voice,' he gently thought back to when he got himself stuck in a closet for hours.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru had made it home after talking with his training teacher on how well he was progressing. When he finally made it home he found Jaken yelling with Myoga.

 

 

 

Jaken had seen him and told him that Lady Kagome wanted him to call her and gave him her little treat. He had shook his head before entering the house and grabbing the phone. When Reiko picked up he was a little surprised.

 

 

 

"Hello," came Reiko's voice.

 

 

 

"Yes Reiko this is Sesshoumaru and Kagome wanted me to call her. Could you put her on the line?" he asked. He liked Reiko and waited for him to response.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but she just left for a shopping trip," came his reply. Wait shopping trip? Kagome as far as he knew didn't like shopping trips.

 

 

 

"REIKO GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE," was heard in the background and Sesshoumaru began to laugh. Kagome must have been sitting by him because he could hear her clearly. An 'ouch' was whispered into the phone shortly afterward.

 

 

 

"Ok so she is here. Hey you can't blame a man from trying to keep such a beauty to himself," Sesshoumaru heard Reiko begin to laugh but it was quickly hitched in his throat and as to why Sesshoumaru didn't know.

 

 

 

"Damn here she is Sesshoumaru," came his voice in a hurried fashion before Kagome came onto the phone.

 

 

 

They talked for a while before Kagome told him that if he met her at her balcony then she'd be able to come over quicker. He had thought about it and the thought of carrying Kagome into his room without anyone knowing she was there was something he wasn't going to pass up so he agreed.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru ran up the stairs and into his room. After he'd locked the door he went to his balcony to find Kagome already waiting there. He knew by fact that she could just teleport over but he'd rather carry her. He jumped over to her and then back to his room where he set her on her feet.

 

 

 

Kagome went to his computer to find for once it hadn't been hacked. "Wow Sess for once Inuyasha didn't get into your email," she said.

 

 

 

"Really," Sesshoumaru said stepping behind her. That was very unlike Inuyasha not to hack in but hey at least for once Kagome wouldn't read what people had sent him. Like once when a fan girl had written about how she'd like to get together, well lets just say Kagome hadn't been to happy about that and wrote the nastiest email he'd ever read in return.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled before getting into her own. She had called it (ok guys I came up with this so if it is yours please don't get mad at me) 'radiant_beauty@msn.com' and was quite happy with it because she hadn't used her true name which meant no fan boy emails, well until they figured out she'd changed it again.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched with little interest as she went through her emails. It seemed her admires had found her new email address and were emailing her like crazy. There was only one he didn't like and it was one from a boy who said a few things that he didn't approve of. The boy had talked about how when he saw her he'd taste her essence and how he couldn't wait to have her writhing beneath him as he pounded into her with force that made her pass out from her need for him. From the way he talked he seemed to be youkai of some kind for only youkai would talk of the many positions ningens didn't use during matings. Sesshoumaru saw a blush had creep over Kagome's cheek's once he took the computer from her and wrote back to her 'admire'; more like a stalker.

 

 

 

Kagome let him take care of it and saw his glare of disapproval when he smelled her arousal. Damn could she tell him that it wasn't the letter that aroused her but thoughts of Sesshoumaru doing them to her and him believe her? Probably not but if he asked that would be her answer.

 

 

 

He wrote back to this 'stalker' and then let her read everything else. Like the email from her mother and father; it seemed they had to go to America and wouldn't be returning for two months.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru put thoughs thoughts out of his mind and sniffed at the air again. Her arousal was making his senses fuzzy and he found himself nipping at her neck with his needle sharp fangs.

 

 

 

Kagome gasped but tilted her head to the side in submission as he sucked and nipped at the area. Her world was becoming cloudy with lust and desire, as he continued. A nice fog had settled over her screaming voices telling her this was wrong, but they were soon blocked out when he growled in approval.

 

 

 

~HEATED LEMON~

 

"Kagome I wish to be with you. Will you allow this my little minx?" he whispered in his husky voice. Lust had settled into his mind and the thoughts of her writhing beneath him as he watched her in the throws of passion brought his cock to life.

 

 

 

"Ha... hai " Kagome said breathlessly. She wasn't sure but she knew she wouldn't leave that room with her virginity.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled and lifted himself from his chair. Once up he grabbed Kagome pulling her into his chest before cursing her lips in a need filled kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and then he fought for dominance with her own wet appendage.

 

 

 

His claws ripped through the skirt she had changed into before coming over. Soon her shirt joined it and he looked down at his bitch. He couldn't see anything he wanted to and smirked when he ripped through her bra and panties, which caused her to gasp. A growl surfaced from in his throat when his gaze landed on the small patch between her legs.

 

 

 

She felt suddenly shy at that moment and brought her arms up to cover herself. Sesshoumaru though had other plans and caught them before taking them back to her sides. Kagome looked up at her lover and she saw the warmth that lie within his molten eyes.

 

 

 

"Do not hide from me my little miko," Sesshoumaru growled playfully once he got her arms to stay at her sides. Once he was sure they'd stay he gripped her hips and ground his to hers. His throbbing cock was now digging into her bare stomach through his clothing and a groan escaped him when her hand rested upon it.

 

 

 

He gripped her hips again easily picking her feet off the ground and went to place her upon the bed. Another growl rumbled through his chest once she was lying on the bed looking up at him with those need filled eyes. Her hair had fanned out beneath her giving her a dark look about her. She had spread her legs just a bit after getting comfortable, and her breasts bounced when she moved. She was put on the earth to taunt him he knew. She had to have been. The way she was spread out for him she seemed like a dark angel with a dark thundercloud behind her.

 

 

 

Kagome looked up at him before wondering if he'd ever join her or if he'd stay there all day looking at her. She began to rise toward him but he slammed her against the bed and began nipping, licking, and sucking at any flesh he could reach.

 

 

 

Oh how the gods he wanted to touch her and now that he was he knew no one would ever touch her the way he was. She was as soft as silk and only he would come to know that; he would be Kagome Higurashi's first and last lover. At first he licked at her ears rim before nipping lightly at her earlobe. He was feasting in her gasps, and moans as he taunted her flesh.

 

 

 

Kagome moaned when he nipped lightly at her pulse, which lay on her neck. She was excited and yet a frightening feeling rose within her when she gazed into his tinted red-eyes.

 

 

 

"Do not worry yourself my little minx I will be gentle," he spoke softly against her skin. Kagome noticed he had stayed in the same spot her some time and wondered what was wrong?

 

 

 

His gaze went to hers when he felt her saddened state and he whimpered softly to her before lifting his own shirt from his head.

 

 

 

She gazed at his perfect chest and her thoughts turned to what they would feel like under her fingertips. She found herself doing just that and was delighted in the growls of approval she received. It pleased her to know she was the one doing it to him, and took pleasure in such.

 

 

 

Her fingers left heated trails down his chest and the little vixen in disguise did something he never thought she would. Her hand came to rest on his hardened manhood and a grin now lay on her face.

 

 

 

A gasp came from the woman beneath him when his attention went to her breasts. He sucked the left nipple deep into his mouth and allowed his fangs to gently graze over her soft flesh. His hand came up to taunt the other leaving the same heated trails in their wake.

 

 

 

Her nails dug into his back and she was sure she was almost drawing blood though the youkai didn't even flinch. In fact he seemed content just to keep her breast in his warm mouth until he was satisfied. She could feel the wet arousal pouring from her core and she was sure her youkai lover could smell it.

 

 

 

Of course he could smell it; it was driving him mad. He had switched breasts so he could give the twin mound the same attention as the first but right now his gaze was lower.

 

 

 

His other hand cupped her sex and a gasp was heard.

 

 

 

Once Sesshoumaru felt her perky breasts had enough attention he began trailing heated kisses down her flat stomach. He was coming ever closer to the hand that now held her sex beneath it and once he made it there the hand would be replaced with his mouth.

 

 

 

She could have sworn she was a wicked gleam in his eyes but right now she was too caught up in the pleasure he was giving her to care about anything else but the knot that was currently building in her lower stomach. Kagome's eyes flew open and a groan escaped her lips when she felt a fang graze over her bud of nerves.

 

 

 

Oh Sesshoumaru had finally made it and he would enjoy it for quite some time before he left this certain position. He had already parted her folds and brushed softly against her; and he liked her reaction.

 

 

 

Her back was raised when his hand gripped her ass pulling her toward his hot mouth. Kagome wrapped her legs around his shoulders as his mouth went to devour her most private spot.

 

 

 

A hiss of pleasure could be heard from his woman but he could care less. As soon as he tasted her essence he was gone. She was the sweetest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting from a woman. His tongue lapped at her with a fury to have her climax and receive more of her tasty juices.

 

 

 

The knot within her became more like a burning need after his tongue gave her a few licks. She wanted... no she needed more from him. She lifted herself slightly only to see his gorgeous silver head lying between her thighs before he looked up only to push her back onto her back with a dominant growl.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled in approval when her thighs spread as far as they could with her legs around his shoulders. It was a lot easier access with her like this and he loved it. Though he had to put his hand onto her shoulder to keep her from rising to look at him.

 

 

 

He felt his pants tighten when he finally allowed his tongue to slip within her body. Her muscles were quivering slightly and his animal instincts were screaming for him to take her. He wouldn't do that though, no he would make this memorial for her; a day she'd never forget.

 

 

 

The knot built into a white burning heat that spread throughout Kagome's body before a she felt like she exploded. She could feel the liquid pouring from her as her lover pumped his tongue in and out of her. Her back arched and his name was screamed into the room.

 

 

 

He had known her orgasm was upon her. Her muscles had tightened around his wriggling tongue and then her fluids shot forth. His mouth devoured everything she gave him before he gave her bud one final lick.

 

 

 

Kagome mewled to him when he did but whimpered when his heat left her. Sitting up she saw him tearing off his pants and then his boxers. Her breath hitched and eyes widened at the sight of how large he was. Everything wrong about this situation came back to her and she crawled from him.

 

 

 

He grabbed her foot and then let go when his claws dug into her flesh, blood pouring from the wound. His eyes turned a darker red as he licked her life fluids from his claws. Even her blood tasted sweet, almost like honey.

 

 

 

That was when she stood from the bed and stepped away from him, a horrified expression on her face. Again Kagome took a step back when he stepped toward her. A hot pain shot through her ankle but she ignored it as her miko powers healed the wounded area.

 

 

 

So she was going to try and run, well Sesshoumaru's youkai couldn't have that. He had finally blocked out his teenage master and now he was going to have fun. Though he agreed not to mark her he couldn't have her running away.

 

 

 

She heard the growl and ran toward the door but a weight pushed her to the ground. A scream escaped her mouth and she was turned over. Now looking up into the red-eyed male her arousal began to be replaced by fear.

 

 

 

He sensed this and whined softly against her skin. He had pounced onto her back to stop her but now it didn't want her frightened. Another whimper pasted his lips when she began to tremble. His head bend down and he took her breast into his mouth once again, this move caused a gasp to escape his female.

 

 

 

White-hot pleasure once again rose but the object pressing against her thigh was making her see what was wrong with this situation. The haze started to fill her mind once again when his tongue lapped over her nipple making it rise more then it already was.

 

 

 

The beast knew how to play her, every string that would bring her back into her clouded mind of lust. His fingers had begun to rub circles on her bud and his tongue lapped at her breasts and every once in a while the flesh around them. He smelled her arousal as it filled the room once again and growled softly telling her he was pleased with her actions.

 

 

 

Fear disappeared and Kagome dug her hands into his hair. How a male could have such fine hair she didn't know but right now her thoughts were on what he was doing to her body. Another knot that she had determined to be the beginning affects of her orgasm had rose in her lower stomach.

 

 

 

His animal instincts knew of her need for release and he positioned himself at her entrance. His wish was snarled into her neck and a purr like sound could be heard when she shook her head yes. Slowly at first he pressed into her trying to push down the need to slam into her ripping through her innocents and then continue with his on slot until his release came.

 

 

 

A slight pain filled her as he pressed inside but her mind couldn't register what it was. Then the pain grew as he drew closer to her innocents but he didn't pass through it once he reached it. She couldn't understand why but then pain ripped through her body and she felt like she was being ripped in two.

 

 

 

He stayed for a moment not moving when he reached her tight resistance but when her confusion filled his senses he pulled out and ripped through it with a hard push. A scream came from her and he growled softly telling her it was fine. He licked at her neck comforting her the way he never did any other female he took. Tears had begun to stream down her face and he kissed them away.

 

 

 

Her eyes opened and blinked. A moan escaped her and her back arched.

 

 

 

This was his signal he knew. The beast pulled out of Kagome until only the tip of his cock remained inside then he pushed into her with force but not enough to hurt her. Again he repeated the action and a groan came from his bitch.

 

 

 

Kagome couldn't believe the pleasure that came with a completion. It felt so good and she felt her climax once again building as a howl came from Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

His movements had quickened and he pushed inside with force. A sob could be heard from his woman because of the force he was now using. He felt her hips surge toward him and her movements became one with his. He had been right, she could keep up with him but not once he began using his demonic speed.

 

 

 

The knot within her tightened and she pushed upward. The sound of slapping flesh, his eyes, his movements, and their lovemaking were the only things Kagome knew at this point. She noticed his pace become faster but she kept up until she couldn't any longer.

 

 

 

The beast soon became tired with the position they were in and raised one of her legs up to his shoulder. It gave him better penetration and he could feel the new muscles within her from the deeper intrusion.

 

 

 

Another cloud of lust settled into her mind when his length went deeper into her body. Kagome could feel her climax coming and it hit with force. A blinding heat surged through her body and she screamed, "Sess... shou... maru!"

 

 

 

The beast was really coming to like her body. It was able to contain his entire length where every female before her could not. He could tell that there was still room within her and so he decided to see how much a deeper intrusion could handle.

 

 

 

She whined when he pulled from her, confusion filling her lust filled mind. Why had he pulled back? Was he not pleased? She felt him pulled her onto her knees and gave him a confused look. Then she saw mischief within his eyes and she wondered what he was up to.

 

 

 

Once she was on her knees he got behind her. A glare came from her but he ignored it because he really needed to push back into her velvety depths. His cock was almost painfully hard and so he pushed her forward onto her hands. He saw her hair fall around her face and then positioned himself to go back inside.

 

 

 

She groaned when he pushed back inside but this time he wasn't slow, no he was fast and hard. Without her innocents it felt really good but still hurt from how large he was.

 

 

 

His eyes widened slightly as he beat into her. His hips hitting her backside as his sac slapped her clit. He was in a state of shock because she could fit him even in this position. Well that might prove what his mother had told him long ago something about there was a woman made for every man. It seems as though he'd found his woman.

 

 

 

Kagome began to pant, he was hitting something deep within her and it was very pleasurable. Though it somewhat hurt the pleasure it gave washed it away. She couldn't keep up with his still quickening pace but she could care less at this point. His hair drifted over her shoulders and she tilted her head so he could have better access to her neck. No thoughts of this being a very dangerous predator as she did either.

 

 

 

His beast howled in delight as she submitted to it. The bitch knew where she stood when it came to fucking. He would dominate her while they were in the bedroom or anywhere else they decided to fuck. Another growl ripped through his throat when he felt her muscles tighten around him as if trying to pull his soul from him. His thrusts did decrease as her climax came and she shook like a wild cat beneath him.

 

 

 

Her orgasm was very strong and she felt her body shake. Her hand turned into a fist when he sped up again; she liked the pleasure but this was taking to long for him to release, she needed to rest.

 

 

 

His hands landed onto her shoulders when he reared his head back in the air. Pulling at them he brought her up so she was only on her knees and held her there lapping at her neck. His fangs nibbled at her earlobe as he thrust harder. His own climax was building and he would do anything to reach it at this point. He knew she was close to cumming once again as well.

 

 

 

His seed shot from his body as he hissed in delight. "Come for me my little miko," he howled and then he felt her muscles tighten with her own climax. His cock also tightened and he waited until he was sure he wouldn't spill more before letting his master back into control.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru heard his name screamed from Kagome and could bet Inuyasha was blushing downstairs. Hell the boy didn't know Kagome was here and then he hears her during the throws of passion something he had never managed. It was Inuyasha's pay back though for all the times Sesshoumaru had to listen to him and Kikyo mate in his room. With his hearing he could hear everything being said and it surprised him when Inuyasha took Kikyo's innocents there had been no tears of pain. With Kagome there was and he just figured it had to do with how they acted or their personalities.

 

 

 

Kagome shook violently in Sesshoumaru's arms as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Heat filled her body once it was released from her lower stomach. She had cum as soon as he told her to because a) it was so damn sexy, b) she was so close to cumming, and c) how could her body not when he told her to.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to squeeze her breast as he nipped at her neck. Gods he was lucky he had his youkai agree with asking to mark her or he'd have a mate right now. Though the thought pleased him he couldn't pull Kagome into something she didn't want.

 

 

 

He almost didn't want to pull from her but decided it would be best if he did. So he pulled slowly so she could feel pleasure from it as he took his now relieved cock from her velvety depths. That was the best fuck he'd ever had and he truly wanted to push back in, begin again until he shot his seed into her and then bit into her neck claiming her as his and his alone.

 

~END LEMON~

 

 

 

Said woman felt him pull out of her and nearly fell forward her how weak she felt. Her body ached in places she didn't even know it could ache and she didn't want to get up.

 

 

 

He laughed and pulled her off the ground. First he would help her with a shower and then have her call over telling Reiko she would be staying over tonight.

 

 

 

Kagome stood and walked with him into the shower. Kami she hurt in a lot of places and some were just beginning to show themselves after she stood. She took a long relaxing shower and when done came out to her lover. Then she called Reiko and he had asked if she'd need some more clothes.

 

 

 

Looking around the room Kagome told him yes and told him what she wanted for the next day. She had told him to get her baggy green pants with the many pockets and told him it should have only one chain on it. And a white tee shirt of any kind would be great. After getting off she fell onto Sesshoumaru's bed curling into the covers.

 

 

 

"So what did he say little vixen?" it was true during sex she was quite the little vixen. Sesshoumaru waited for her reply but none came. Pulling the hair from her eyes he smiled; she was asleep. He pulled her up and placed her beneath the covers, then went to wait for Reiko to arrive.


	9. Sleepover

Kagome awoke to warmth beside her and a very hard body. Opening her eyes she met Sesshoumaru's chest.

 

 

 

"It's about time you woke up," he said softly before laying a gentle kiss against her lips.

 

 

 

"What time is it?" she asked.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked over at his clock and then back at her. "Nearly dinner time and since it's Friday Reiko said you may stay over tell Monday as long as you go over and get some clothes, or he said you could have a sleepover with a few of your friends at your place."

 

 

 

"Going with the sleepover I want to see Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo. Besides you can come too," she smiled up at him as the last layers of sleep drifted from her. After rubbing her eyes she yawned.

 

 

 

"Hai I know but for tonight you must stay here," he gave her his sexy smirk. A blush covered her face and he noticed the blush went further down and even covered her breasts.

 

 

 

She nodded before getting up to grab her clothes. She had her light blue pajamas and decided to leave her clothes for tomorrow where they were. "I never got to finish reading my emails because of you. You know that right?" she asked, turned and blushed. Apparently he had taken off his own clothing and laid beside her as she slept.

 

 

 

"Why the blush Kagome? You like what you see? I know you liked it earlier," he mocked. He knew what she had seen and wondered why she still acted so innocent. He had made her a woman so why did she give off an innocent appearance? Well Kagome was an innocent person was the only thing he could come up with.

 

 

 

'Hai she did like it earlier,' his beast sneered. It knew she'd liked it; it gave it to her.

 

 

 

'Shut up.'

 

 

 

'Why because you weren't the one who gave her pleasure?'

 

 

 

'I would have given her greater pleasure if you hadn't taken over and scared her.'

 

 

 

'But I calmed her and then she was fine.'

 

 

 

'So...'

 

 

 

'Well I am the one who is born knowing how to pleasure a female.'

 

 

 

'Your me so I was too baka beast.'

 

 

 

'I was still the one who pleasured her.'

 

 

 

'Like I care. I will be the one to mark her.'

 

 

 

'Iie, I will.'

 

 

 

'Shut up beast I will have that pleasure.'

 

 

 

A growl broke through the tense air in the room. Kagome had been waving her hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face because he hadn't responded to her. She fell backwards when he growled toward her, his fangs bared forth.

 

 

 

"Oh Kagome," Sesshoumaru said coming from his thoughts. He saw her frightened look and laughed. "Don't worry Kagome I wasn't growling at you. My beast needed to shut up and I can only get it to by growling or snarling," he could have laughed at her glare after she was pulled from the ground.

 

 

 

"Right," Kagome said staring downward in her stupidity. 'How could I be so stupid?' she snapped to herself. Of course he hadn't growled at her because he had had a far away look in his golden eyes. Said eyes burning brightly down toward her and the warmth they brought made her feel happy.

 

 

 

"Come Kagome," he said. Taking her hand he led her so they could both change inside his closet. Afterward he took her down to the kitchen.

 

 

 

Inuyasha came into view a blush on his face from seeing him. "Next time could you two keep it down?" he asked.

 

 

 

"Shut up Inuyasha," they said in union.

 

 

 

"What I could hear miss bitch screaming and you big bro growling in pleasure. It was gross," he waved his hands above his head. What had he ever done to deserve to know these people?

 

 

 

"Just take it as payment for making me listen to you mate Kikyo," Sesshoumaru sneered toward his embarrassed brother.

 

 

 

~*~

 

The rest of the night was similar Sesshoumaru growling at Inuyasha while Inuyasha is making stupid comments. Oh what Kagome wouldn't do for a rosary that her mother's father had told her about before his death.

 

 

 

She had the perfect word to make Inuyasha submit: "down". She'd love to see his face when he hit the dirt because he didn't know what had happened.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru who now had red eyes and had punched Inuyasha brought her from her thoughts. "Come Kagome," he growled picking her up around the waist and walking up the stairs.

 

 

 

"You get back here Sesshoumaru! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU BASTARD!" Kagome giggled when she heard this. Right like Inuyasha could even compete with his brother in well... anything.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru just growled and walked into his room paying no mind to his half-breed brother. Once inside he buried his face into Kagome hair instantly calming his raging beast.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled and petted his head. "Good doggy," she chirped and received a death glare. "What you're a dog youkai?" she asked looking at him curiously.

 

 

 

"Hai a demon not a dog," he shook his head before going to change into something to sleep in. Better plan sleep with nothing on, yes much better plan.

 

 

 

Kagome walked over to his bed and climbed in. She barely noticed when the naked Sesshoumaru climbed in or when he pulled her against him. She was just so damn tired and her body relaxed against his.

 

 

 

"I will be staying at your home for the rest of the weekend. I can't handle Inuyasha any more alright koi?" he whispered into her hair. He didn't expect an answer she was already to close to sleep to have given one.

 

 

 

He watched as her eyes shut and her breathing even out before falling into his erotic dreams for the night. His dreams would be good ones and he smiled as his own eyes drifted shut.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Hey Sango," Kagome said to the excited Sango on the other end. It had been quite some time since she'd called her.

 

 

 

"Hey Kags whats up?" Sango said.

 

 

 

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru who could hear every word being said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to a sleepover for the weekend?"

 

 

 

"Of course Kagome," Sango yelled through the phone. She'd never been over to Kagome's place and she was sure it was huge.

 

 

 

"Well could you call Miroku, Rin, and Shippo they're all invited as well?" Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

 

 

 

"Of course Kagome and when should I be there? Oh and will it be all weekend? Kagome what should I bring or should I bring anything at all? Come on Kags give me some answers here," Sango said very quickly.

 

 

 

"Sango slow down and I will," Kagome sighed and looked over at the amused Sesshoumaru. Sticking out her tongue she told Sango everything before hanging up and waiting until 7:30 for them to show up.

 

 

 

"You know you shouldn't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it. I'm sure I could find many things you could do with it. Would you like to know some of them Kagome?" he smirked at her red face.

 

 

 

Kagome shook her head before going into the kitchen. A pair of hands found themselves around her waist before she was pulled into a mind-numbing kiss. She didn't know what Sesshoumaru had done to her but after the kiss she couldn't seem to stand without his help.

 

 

 

"You all right Kagome?" he looked concerned expect for that arrogant smirk on his face. He knew what he'd done and she wasn't going to give him an answer.

 

 

 

"Lets wait for the others," she said trying to walk but fell. "Well help me up," she hissed to him.

 

 

 

"Why would I do that Kagome? You seem fine to me," he chuckled before walking into the living room. He heard Kagome growl and his beast instantly reared its head. There was something about that growl that perked his arousal. Glancing back at the grounded female he licked his lips before advancing upon her.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Hey Sango," Kagome giggled as Sango and Miroku walked into her mansion.

 

 

 

"Wow Kagome you live here?" Miroku looked back at the rich girl.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled again and heard a growl come from the living room. "If I didn't I wouldn't have told you to come here. Oh and Sesshoumaru give it a rest already Mr. Cranky," she called to him. She had refused him earlier after he wouldn't get her back up and could just bet he was still angered by it.

 

 

 

Another growl came from the living room before a knock was heard from the door. "I am not cranky woman," he called back as she opened the door.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru don't lie to me or yourself. Hey Rin, Shippo," she hugged them before moving aside. They walked inside with wide eyes.

 

 

 

Kagome ran into the living room and watched as they came in. Sitting next to Sesshoumaru she noticed his eyes trained on Miroku. Kagome merely rolled her eyes at his protectiveness and waited until the others had come in.

 

 

 

Sango had dark brown hair and her eyes were the same color. They were so full of life and happiness as she giggled and hit Miroku's arm. Her clothes were just slacks and a simple shirt both a different color of blue. She though she says she hates it is betrothed to Miroku and has been since they met.

 

 

 

Miroku sat next to her and grinned as his hand went down to her backside. His grin widened when she slapped him and only tried to explain how it was his families curse to caress beautiful females. He had indigo eyes and black hair. His clothes were much like Sango's just baggier and green.

 

 

 

Both were human until Rin and Shippo. Rin is a hanyou because Rin's mother (human) married Shippo's father (kitsune) after his mother (kitsune) disappeared. Though everyone knows she ran away Rin is always telling Shippo he'll see her one-day. Being half kitsune as she says is fun. She has dark colored eyes but if you look close enough you can see they're a dark blue. Rin's hair color is darker then Shippo's but a red color with black mixed into it.

 

 

 

Shippo's hair is red and orange while his eyes are an intense green color. Like his sister he wore his loose clothing though unlike her he wore jeans and a shirt instead of a dress. The yellow shirt and red baggy jeans really brought out his hair but clashed with his eyes. He is full kitsune but says he knows his mother abandoned him when young and loves his human mother for taking care of him like her real son.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sat looking at Kagome with hungry eyes and raised an eyebrow when she looked over at him. He had managed to fight down his arousal but could feel it returning at the way her eyes darkened as she stared, and then turned away.

 

 

 

"So would you guys like to look around or play a game?" Kagome asked smiling her brightest smile.

 

 

 

They all thought about it. On one hand they'd never been to Kagome's place and they understood why. Then again they could play any game since Kagome's parents weren't there. What to chose? Well it was quite obvious what they were going to chose but Kagome waited patiently.

 

 

 

"Lets play a game," they all called out.

 

 

 

Kagome sighed she had figured they'd go with the game until dinnertime. It wouldn't matter what they played since she had gotten everyone but the maids and chefs to go somewhere for the rest of the weekend.

 

 

 

Reiko had complained but she got him to go see his mother. He hadn't in so long and when she told her he'd be there Reiko had no choice but to go. He really was the only one who could stop a game like 'truth or dare.'

 

 

 

"What do you want to play?" Kagome asked patting Sesshoumaru leg. She knew what he'd like to play but then again it wasn't the right time or place.

 

 

 

"Lets play seven minutes in heaven," Miroku called out before anyone else could say anything.

 

 

 

"We don't have enough people and I won't make Shippo or Rin play that without someone for them to play with," Kagome really wanted to hit Miroku. Sesshoumaru had brought his tail up and started to stroke her leg with it.

 

 

 

"How bout hide and seek?" Rin asked.

 

 

 

"Yah we can all play that," Sango said.

 

 

 

Kagome thought about it and then yelled, "Not it!"

 

 

 

Everyone called out "not it" and Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine I will be it," he said. He hated playing this game because he always ended up being it first.

 

 

 

"Ok Sesshoumaru here are the rules. We can hide anywhere in the house and you have to count to thirty. Oh and Sess no sniffing or using your youkai abilities to find us because its not fair to us humans," she saw him give a curd nod before closing his eyes and counting.

 

 

 

Everyone ran for it. Sesshoumaru using his hearing because he couldn't just turn it off could hear two people rushing up the stairs. Kagome's soft footsteps were heard going deeper into the house and one went toward the first room on the right. The other went toward the kitchen.

 

 

 

"29... 30. Ready or not here I come," he said standing. Oh yes he would find them and it would be easy. He'd mastered this game without his abilities when younger. Everyone always gave the excuse of its not fair to the ningens.

 

 

 

It took him a little while but he found Rin and Shippo in one of the up stairs closets. Then Miroku was found near the kitchen while Sango was found in a room's bathroom. He searched the house but couldn't find Kagome, he had everyone searching and yet he couldn't find her. Sending out his youkai senses he looked up toward the ceiling. There she was all cozy within the rafters that could only be seen in this three way split of the hall.

 

 

 

"Took yah long enough," Kagome jumped laughing at everyone. "I've went through this entire house there is no way I'll be found first," she laughed again and went off to hide once again.

 

 

 

"We need to find her first later in the game. Even if we fine the others we'll have them hide again and then search for her," Miroku whispered to the others.

 

 

 

They all nodded. Throughout the next five times they played the game Kagome was found last. Once on a window ledge in an almost hidden room, then in an old closet deep within the mansion. Another time in a maid's room, after that she was found under a bed in her parent's room. The last time they found her she had lodged herself between a spaces that separated two hallways. The next time they played though they couldn't find Kagome it was like she'd disappeared.

 

 

 

All of a sudden she came flying into the hallway the were searching. "You guys got to see this. Come on," she said running back down the hall she came from.

 

 

 

Everyone followed behind her and they found themselves at a dead end. "What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at the wall.

 

 

 

There were designs on it that looked like ancient writing. Weird looking symbols were wrapped around the outside. Eight dragons were intertwined on the outside within the strange symbols. What caught their attention were the kitsune, ookami, inu, dragon, tiger, panther, falcon, phoenix, and unicorn playing together within a field. Well the inu, ookami, kitsune, and dragon were playing while the others watched from the background. It was painted as well and if you looked at it long enough you felt as if you were apart of it, the nature and the beauty. A piece of the wall was pushed out and it was shaped to look like a inu in true forms head, with fangs bared and eyes wide.

 

 

 

"Watch," Kagome whispered pushing in the small inu head. The wall made a creaking sound before it went backwards a little ways and then swung to the left. A beautiful garden lay on the other side, and it looked well kept. "Myoga?" Kagome said walking out toward a little man in the middle.

 

 

 

"Oh miss Kagome you have found the hidden garden in this place. I have been taking care of it for quite some time and I couldn't see it ruined it is such a nice little place," he called her over.

 

 

 

Kagome only nodded and waited for everyone else to look around. "I think we should go back to our game guys," she called to them all after a while of them searching the place.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru followed behind her and walked back toward the kitchen. It was near dinnertime and then bed would be made.

 

 

 

"Ok so who's up for pizza?" Kagome said and heard "me" come from everyone.

 

 

 

~*~

 

The next day was quite the same playing stupid games and laughing together. Then when night started to come Kagome let an evil grin pass her lips. "Lets play truth or dare we haven't yet," she said sitting cross-legged on the floor.

 

 

 

"Hai lets," Sesshoumaru said sitting next to her.

 

 

 

They got into a circle and Kagome asked who would like to go first.

 

 

 

No answer

 

 

 

"Fine I'll go first," Kagome sighed trying to figure out whom to pick. "Ok I got it Sango truth or dare."

 

 

 

"Truth. I think I'll go with the easy one for now," Sango said back.

 

 

 

"Sango do you or do you not like being betrothed to Miroku?" she let another grin pass her lips when Sango became red.

 

 

 

Miroku looked over at her waiting for the answer. He really wanted to hear this.

 

 

 

Sango mumbled her answer and Kagome said, "What was that Sango I can't hear you?"

 

 

 

"Hai ok," Sango shouted and turned away so she was facing the wall.

 

 

 

"Well its your turn Sango," Shippo said hitting her in the arm.

 

 

 

Sango turned back around and said, "Kagome truth or dare?"

 

 

 

"Dare me," Kagome said.

 

 

 

"I dare you to sit in Miroku's lap for five minutes," Sango smirked and waited.

 

 

 

Kagome only sighed and went to plop down into Miroku's lap. For added enjoyment she looked up at him only to say, "You touch me Miroku and I'll rip off the offending appendage."

 

 

 

Miroku paled knowing it wasn't a little treat. Then looking over at the glaring Sesshoumaru he knew not to touch her or be ripped to pieces.

 

 

 

"Ok Shippo truth or dare?" Kagome chirped sitting in a better position on Miroku's lap.

 

 

 

"Umm... dare," he said.

 

 

 

"Ok Shippo come here," she waited until he was right next to her. She made sure no one could hear her and whispered, "Shippo I dare yah to kiss Sango."

 

 

 

"Fine," Shippo said moving away from her and over to Sango. She just gave him a curious look before his lips met hers and then he sat down next to the stunned girl. "My turn. Sesshoumaru truth or dare?"

 

 

 

"Truth," Sesshoumaru looked over at the kitsune.

 

 

 

"Dang I'd hoped you say dare. Ok umm... do you really hate Inuyasha?" Shippo asked staring at Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

"Well when I was little I didn't hate him but I was jealous then as I grew older I learned to hate him. The answer to your question though I do hate my brother but not enough to kill him," Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from them.

 

 

 

"Hey Sango how long as it been since Kagome sat in Miroku's lap?" Rin asked.

 

 

 

"Five minutes, ok Kagome you can get up now," Sango called looking up from her watch.

 

 

 

"Miroku truth or dare?" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at the boy.

 

 

 

"Truth," he said smirking. There was no way he was going to take a dare from a youkai. Who knows what they could come up with when it came to this game?

 

 

 

"Is it really a family curse that you grope women or do you just find amusment in it?" Sesshoumaru smirked at him.

 

 

 

"Why'd you ask that?" Miroku said.

 

 

 

"I think you only blame your groping on your family history rather then the real thing now answer the question," Sesshoumaru saw the boy turn a nice red and smirked at him.

 

 

 

"Ok so I blame my family history and I do like to grope women. Iie its not because of my genes I just want to," Miroku grinned over at the pissed Sango.

 

 

 

"Lecher," Sango mumbled under her breath though the youkai and hanyou caught it.

 

 

 

"Miss Rin truth or dare?" Miroku called over to the only one who hadn't been asked anything yet.

 

 

 

"Truth Miroku. There's no way I'm taking a dare from a lecher," Rin laughed when he grinned and put on his most innocent look.

 

 

 

"Why are your eyes blue when Shippo's are green. I've been curious about this for quite some time," Miroku looked into her eyes.

 

 

 

"Its because I have my mothers eyes and Shippo has fathers," Rin replied.

 

 

 

"Oh ok," Miroku said. He had hoped there would be a better explanation but this was not his day.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru truth or dare," Rin said her ears twitching.

 

 

 

"Dare," he said over to her.

 

 

 

"I dare you to let Kagome pet your tail. I heard that when inuyoukai have someone they like pet their tails they purr," Rin laughed.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn't like that she knew this but moved his tail over to Kagome. He watched as her hands began to stroke the fur and instantly went into a state of contentment. A purr like sound escaped his throat as she petted his fur and he let his eyes close. It was all over to soon though for Kagome removed her hands and he whimpered slightly from the lack of it.

 

 

 

"Wasn't that cute," Rin called only to get a growl from the inu.

 

 

 

"Miroku truth or dare?" Sesshoumaru called directing his attention.

 

 

 

"Truth," Miroku smirked.

 

 

 

"I knew you'd never go with a dare but whatever. Miroku do you love Sango?" Sesshoumaru said in a silky voice.

 

 

 

Kagome looked over at him and her eyes widened when his head shook up and down.

 

 

 

"Miroku I can't hear your head rattle," Sesshoumaru smirked at him.

 

 

 

"Hai," he said slowly.

 

 

 

Sango squealed and leapt on him. She had never heard him say it and now he had.

 

 

 

"Alright Kagome truth or dare?" Miroku said.

 

 

 

"Dare," Kagome said.

 

 

 

"I dare yah to make out with Sango," Miroku grinned when his girlfriend back away from him before he got a smack for his dare.

 

 

 

"Alright," Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's jaw drop when he saw Kagome move toward Sango.

 

 

 

"What is it with guys and wanting to watch girls make out?" Rin said turning from the sight.

 

 

 

Kagome stepped up to Sango and then straddled her hips. Sango just sat there knowing what she'd have to do since she'd had to do this many times with other women thanks to Miroku. Kagome moved her hands around Sango's neck before moving closer to her. Before though she moved to her ear and whispered, "Lets make this so good they want to join in."

 

 

 

Sango nodded and pushed her lips to Kagome's. They both opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to play with each other's. Kagome's left hand found its way to Sango's hip while the other gripped the back of her head deepening the kiss more then it was.

 

 

 

Sango allowed one hand to pull at Kagome's hair while the other slipped up her shirt. Once they pulled away for air Sango placed light kisses upon Kagome's jaw and neck while her hand caressed her breast.

 

 

 

Kagome moaned and arched toward her friend. She then grabbed her chin and brought her into another kiss. This one was slow and teasing and she knew it would affect the guys.

 

 

 

Shippo had turned as soon as he saw where Sango's hand was going. He heard a moan and in he had to shut his eyes from the erotic sight.

 

 

 

Miroku felt himself harden at the site and his mouth fell open. He couldn't believe something could look so good. He soon found himself behind Sango kissing her neck and rubbing her arms. A moan came from his woman and he saw Sesshoumaru come up behind his.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was in a state of shock. He'd seen many women kiss but this was too much for him. He had hardened as soon as they had begun and he needed a release or a cold shower. He walked up behind Kagome and after going to his knees he ground his erection into her backside. He heard the groan come from her but she didn't pull away from the other girl.

 

 

 

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru pulled her away from Sango before throwing her onto the ground in his own fiery kiss. She could feel how hard he was and broke kiss before it got to far.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru panted trying to regain his control. It didn't help that Kagome was beneath him but eventually he got off and went up to her room for a nice cold shower.

 

 

 

"Well its time for dinner and then bed. Did you guys remember to bring your school things?" Kagome said walking into the kitchen. She heard them all say yes and sighed. She knew how to make Sesshoumaru want her that was a good thing and she couldn't wait till then. Maybe she could kick Yura's ass or Inuyasha's either way it would be fun.

 

 

 

Yes the weekend had been great and now she could go back to class. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but... it wasn't anything... good... though at first she won't know it...


	10. The New Boy

Kagome was now getting ready for school while everyone else was downstairs. She had to shoo Sesshoumaru out because he wanted to watch but she wouldn't have that.

 

 

 

After getting dressed into a red dress Kagome pulled out the bracelet Sesshoumaru had got her. She loved it and she was so happy he'd gotten it for her. 'I'll never get rid of you,' she thought as if talking to it mentally.

 

 

 

Once she had that on Kagome grabbed a pair of ruby earrings and her cd player. She had found herself taking the thing everywhere with her and attached it to the belt she wore.

 

 

 

Walking down to the kitchen she was greeted by everyone along the way. She walked inside and Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo said either, "Hey Kagome" or "Hi" while Sesshoumaru just nodded at her presence.

 

 

 

"Today we will be dropped off a block or two away from school that way we can seem like the bitch and ass of Shikon High didn't spend time with the lower class people even if they are better conversationalists then everyone else in our school," Kagome giggled.

 

 

 

The chef gave her a glare from her use of words. She was such a nice person and just waved it off as if it never happened.

 

 

 

"Well that will be fine but how are six kids going to get to school?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

 

 

 

"The limo," Kagome said before she began to eat.

 

 

 

Shippo looked over at her and giggled in a boyish way. "We get to ride in a limo?" he asked excited.

 

 

 

All of them looked at the nodding Kagome. They all figured she thought them weird but only her and Sesshoumaru had ever been in a limo, the rest would be able to say this was their first time.

 

 

 

After breakfast Kagome pulled out a cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Hey Myoga could you bring the limo around? We need to be dropped off a block or so away from school," she said and then waited for his replied. "Thanks Myoga I'll see yah in five."

 

 

 

"So we have five minutes to wait?" Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arms around Kagome waist.

 

 

 

"Hai," she said looking at everyone who was looking at them.

 

 

 

"Good," he said turning her and pressing his lips to hers. He felt her practically melt in his arms and held her there working her mouth open.

 

 

 

Kagome felt his tongue surge into her mouth once she opened it for him and gasp at how forceful he was being. She moaned and pressed her body to his. Kagome could feel the growl working up in him and then it was released and she moan again.

 

 

 

The limo pulled up and Sesshoumaru reluctantly let go of his girlfriend. Though he noticed she could barely stand so he picked her up and walked into the limo carrying her.

 

 

 

"You didn't need to do that Sess," her bitch act up and ready to go. Her voice was cold and everyone looked at her.

 

 

 

"How do you do that Kagome?" Rin asked.

 

 

 

"Do what?" she chirped happily. She knew what they were talking about but didn't want to seem like she did. She could do it like she was an expert and smiled at them. Oh yeah she knew they wanted to know how she could mood swing so fast but for now she was going to mess with their heads.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru snorted, she always did this. Acting so innocent and as if she didn't know what they were talking about. That though was one thing he loved about her and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 

 

Sango looked between them and got into their conversation. "That. One minute your sweet and the next you're a bitch like no other and you can do it within a few seconds," she said looking out of the window.

 

 

 

"Oh that well I've had plenty of practice," she said in a voice of indifference.

 

 

 

"Could you teach me?" Sango said. She wanted to be able to do, as Kagome did, be kind and then switch like you had always been a bitch.

 

 

 

"We'll see," Kagome smiled at her friend and waited until the limo stopped.

 

 

 

They all got out and waved their good byes to the two still in the limo. Once they were out of view Myoga went to drive up to the school.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru got out before Kagome and then held out his hand for her. He waited until her hand was in his before pulling her out of the car.

 

 

 

"See yah Myoga," Kagome called before getting out. She watched with bored eyes as the limo pulled away.

 

 

 

They both walked up to the school and the first thing they noticed was the herd of women around one locker. Then once they got close enough the herd moved to Sesshoumaru along with a bunch of boys wanting to see Kagome.

 

 

 

The couple however wanted to know what they had been around in the first place. Sesshoumaru tugged on her arm before she could see anything but a head of black hair with gold streaks.

 

 

 

Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru she'd see him in first period after they left her locker.

 

 

 

"Why aren't you coming with me?" he asked.

 

 

 

"I want to see Sango and ask her about whats going on," she said and after he nodded walked past him. She really needed to ask Sango what was going on.

 

 

 

She went down the hall and snapped her fingers for everyone to move which they did. She went up to Sango and hissed, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" holding up a piece of paper that said 'follow me' on it.

 

 

 

Sango waited until she grabbed her arm and walked her toward the exit. Once close enough Kagome turned into miss curiousity.

 

 

 

"What's going on around here Sango? When Sessho and I walked in early the girls were around locker oh umm... 104 I think. Do you know why?" Kagome asked. She really wanted to know.

 

 

 

"Yah Kagome didn't you hear? There's a new boy by the name of Yoko Takanishie (Talk-a-na-she) and he is fine girl. Not as fine as Sesshoumaru but close enough. He's also inuyoukai as well and man you should have saw him," Sango had her daydream like look on as she thought about it.

 

 

 

"There's a new boy? Well this new boy will have to learn the boss is won't he?" Kagome laughed in her icy tone.

 

 

 

"Yah well I guess Kagome," Sango said a little unsure. She didn't like it when Kagome put people in their places.

 

 

 

"Well he either will or his life will be miserable," Kagome had a gleam in her eyes as she thought about it.

 

 

 

"Oh Kagome here he comes," Sango said pointing to a boy walking down the hall.

 

 

 

Kagome turned and looked at this new dog. Sango had been right he was almost as beautiful as Sesshoumaru and yet so far away. He had black hair with gold streaks. His cheek marking were the top one black and the bottom one gold. A blood red ninja looking star about the size of Sesshoumaru's moon lay on his forehead. His eyes were a light blue a little lighter then the sky outside. His clothes were baggy blue jeans and a red shirt. Looking closer Kagome saw the boy had a diamond earring and his hair only came down to just above his ears. Also he had a chain on his right side along with a studded bracelet on his right wrist.

 

 

 

The bell rung and Kagome ran to get to her first class though it wouldn't matter if she was late. She had five minutes before the next bell rung but when she walked in she went over to Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

"You hear about the new boy?" she asked him.

 

 

 

"What new boy?" he asked back as a reply.

 

 

 

"Oh you should see him Sessho. He's nothing compared to you but he's inuyoukai and his name was Yoko Takanishie," she said.

 

 

 

"Yoko?" he asked. 'That name sounds familiar somehow. Where have I heard it?' he thought to himself.

 

 

 

"Yah Yoko. Well since he is almost as beautiful as you Sessho he'll have all the girls on him since you're taken. Isn't that great?" she asked looking into his eyes.

 

 

 

Well it was great as she put it but he didn't need to seem to eager to have the attention taken. "Of course Kagome," he said his eyes shining.

 

 

 

She could tell by that shine that he loved it but he wouldn't say it. Oh well at least he didn't want the other girls on him cause that left him for herself. Yah all to herself. That would work out great because then she'd only have to get rid of Yura and than well marry Sesshoumaru or what did they call it in youkai terms... mate. Yeah mate Sesshoumaru once she was ready and then everything would fall into place.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled at the thought but quickly caught herself. She then thought of this new boy. What was he like and would he fight back when she showed him who was boss? It didn't really matter since there was nothing to worry about. She sighed again a picture of this Yoko Takanishie in her head though the picture of Sesshoumaru Taisho pushed it into the background and she smiled at it. Nothing in the world could compete with her Sessy.


	11. Blackmail and the Necklace

Kagome walked down the hall with Sesshoumaru on her arm. She hadn't had problems with any of the girls at all today. It seemed they would rather go after someone single then a man with a girlfriend. That was a good thing for Kagome and she'd even found out Sango had to show Yoko around school since they had most of the same classes together.

 

 

 

P.E had been strange though. Yoko was in the same class as her and he kept staring at her well until Sesshoumaru growled.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn't like this new dog. He was sniffing around his bitch and that was not acceptable... not in the least. He'd growled at the fucking mongrel and received a glare but he turned his gaze. He didn't like this new inu and he would show him not to try and get with Sesshoumaru Taisho's girl.

 

 

 

He did notice all the little glances afterward as well though Kagome didn't. Did the baka have an intention for staring at HIS bitch? If so he would make that intention disappear as fast as it came.

 

 

 

Kagome sighed she could see Yoko walking toward them. After all it was lunchtime and his locker was only two hallways down from hers. She glared at him and saw him chuckle before smiling at her, his fangs bore.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled at the male. His blood was boiling and his beast raging for him to do combat with this mongrel. Sesshoumaru however wasn't a mindless beast and wouldn't give into that even if he would like to sever the dogs head from his shoulders.

 

 

 

Yoko looked up at the growling Sesshoumaru. He'd heard of this guy and he knew he'd have to get Kagome alone before he could give her the 'Love Necklace' as people deemed it. It had been handed down in his family and made the person you wanted fall in love with you as soon as it was put on. There was a down side and that was if they had some else they loved before putting it on they would have strange feeling toward both.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw the curious look on the boys face before he shrugged and walked away. Either the boy �scratch that- bastard didn't understand different growls or he was ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning to stay away from his chosen mate. No matter which he needed to hurry and mark Kagome or this bastard might take her from him.

 

 

 

Yoko grinned evilly as he watched Kagome put away her stuff. As soon as he got her alone he would put his plan into action and then she would be all his. Though if she loved Sesshoumaru then he wouldn't be able to mark her because of her love for him and the necklace would see it as a treat sort of therefore if she loved Sessy boy he couldn't make her his mate. He could marry her but not mark her as his life mate for as long as it was on her.

 

 

 

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and waited until he went toward the lunchroom. Before he went in though he stopped her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru buried his face in her sweet scented hair and smiled. "Kagome never leave me," he whispered into her ear.

 

 

 

"I won't Sessho," she replied. She wouldn't leave him not for the world but... unknown to her others will pull them apart.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru led her into the lunchroom and didn't see that Yoko kid so he went up to the line and watched with satisfaction as they moved out of the way. He got what he wanted and gave Kagome a slight smile. "I will pay for today Kagome," he said walking up to the register.

 

 

 

"Whatever just pay already," she said. Kagome didn't like the way everyone was staring at her and she wondered why but ignored it. She followed Sesshoumaru to their table and began to eat what she had chosen.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl to everyone who dare stare at Kagome and him. He wasn't in the mood for any of their shit and his growl made many shake with fear. All the youkai knew what his growl meant and began telling others not to stare if they wanted to live.

 

 

 

Everyone in the lunchroom went back to their normal activities while in the area. Talking, laughing, giggling, occasional growling could be heard throughout the room.

 

 

 

Kagome looked around and spotted Sango coming up to her. She looked at her with icy eyes and when she was close enough she snapped, "What do you want?"

 

 

 

Sango just ignored her comment and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I really like Yoko Kagome. He's so sweet and nice but I can't go out with him. He even asked me on a date what do I tell him?"

 

 

 

"Tell him that your engaged," she whispered back and then narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my sight before I kick your ass. I don't care if you can't protect yourself and need my help. Go find someone else to fight your petty battles," she sneered and watched as Sango went away looking as if she was going to cry.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled when his 'friend' Naraku asked what he thought of the new inuyoukai.

 

 

 

"You don't seem to like him do you?" Naraku laughed his red eyes gleaming with mischief.

 

 

 

"That dog needs to learn where his snout should and shouldn't go," Sesshoumaru growled looking around the room for the bastard as he'd dubbed him.

 

 

 

Naraku laughed. "Don't most Sesshoumaru. After all if you have a pretty little lady like Kagome you're going to have lots of others' going after her," he stood because he was done and had his girlfriend follow him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru just growled again and looked over at Kagome. What would he do if Yoko did get his snout into his Kagome? Would he be able to live or would the heartbreak kill him? No he would fight, for her and for her love.

 

 

 

"Hey Sessho let me get that for you. I'll be back in a second love wait for me," Kagome called walking off with their trays.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru only nodded and looked at the table glaring at it. How he hoped it was Yoko and looks could kill cause he'd be laughing from amusement right now. Oh yes he knew if Yoko ever took his Kagome from him he wouldn't sit back and watch. His beast might even break out and well at least there'd be bloodshed.

 

 

 

Kagome walked over toward the trashcan and once she'd dumped their trays she went to go back. A hand went around her mouth and she gasp when she was pulled out of the room. Her kidnapper turned her around and she saw it was Yoko, and she glared daggers at him.

 

 

 

"Calm down Kagome I only wish to speak with you," he said calmly.

 

 

 

"Speak quickly dog," she snapped at him.

 

 

 

Yoko only smiled and then pulled out a red ruby shaped heart on a chain. "I'd like for you to have and wear this Kagome," he said putting it into her hand.

 

 

 

"I don't want it," Kagome snapped throwing it back into his face and went to walk back inside but found herself thrown up against a wall.

 

 

 

"I know you don't want it Kagome that's why I'm going to make you a deal," Yoko sneered into her face.

 

 

 

"What kind of deal?" Kagome asked ready to purify his ass if he didn't let go.

 

 

 

"Here's how it works Kagome. You will wear this tomorrow, or I'll tell everyone and even get my pictures from home of you being your goody, goody self, which is the way you act every where but here. I will leave you and your pretty boy alone if you do. You understand Kagome?" Yoko dropped her.

 

 

 

"Your blackmailing me?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes.

 

 

 

"Yup and if you don't wear this tomorrow well everyone will know of your true self," Yoko tossed her the Love Necklace and walked off.

 

 

 

Kagome looked down at the necklace. 'Why does he want me to wear this?' she thought to herself. She shoved it into her belt before running back inside and to her inuyoukai. "Come on Sesshoumaru we need to get to our next class," she said pulling him up and out the door.

 

 

 

She wasn't going to tell him about her encounter with Yoko or the necklace. It would only led to trouble and everyone knowing she's good. Too bad for Kagome that necklace will only led to trouble as well...


	12. Somethings Different

Kagome walked with Sesshoumaru to her final class. Today they would be hooked up to a machine that said how high your miko energy was. She was sure on one thing... it was going to blow up when she sat down.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's expression. She had been looking forward to letting them test her energy and told him she hoped it blew up in their faces. He was pretty sure it might.

 

 

 

All day he'd been looking out for that Yoko boy but it seemed he'd been avoiding him. If he saw him in a hallway Yoko would go down another or run off in the opposite direction. Why... why would he run? Something was not right he could smell it... He would look into it later though because he had to protect his chosen before finding out what it was about Yoko Takanishie's name that interested him. Where had he heard it? He knew he had before but where and why did he have a bad feeling about it?

 

 

 

Glancing over at Kagome again he nearly smiled but caught himself before he did. He didn't need to show emotions in school. Around Kagome though he found himself doing just that at the worst of times. She made a bad situation a lot better; that was sure. He sighed again and went to his emotionless face.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled inwardly at Sesshoumaru; he was trying so hard and losing so quickly. She knew he was trying to keep his emotions from showing but he was having a rough time doing it.

 

 

 

She glanced at her side. The heart shaped necklace on a small silver chain was still wrapped around her belt. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had noticed it yet. Probably not since he hadn't said anything. If he had he would have asked things like "Where did you get that?" "Who was it from?" and "Are you betraying me with another?" That would be a good laugh once he smelled her because he'd know his questions were false. Well at least seeing another. Why would she do that?

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stopped once he reached her classroom door and watched as she kissed his cheek before running inside. His clawed hand came up to rest where her lips had met his skin. Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought of her being his; forever.

 

 

 

He walked through the halls never noticing the glimmering blue eyes following him. Upon reaching his class he walked inside and to his seat. While waiting for the bell to ring he wondered what Kagome was doing at the moment?

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome walked into her class and took her usual seat. She waited and finally the bell rung. She glanced around the room and then back to the Professor. Today was to be a good day.

 

 

 

Keade looked around and her eyes forced on Kagome's eager ones. On Friday Kagome had said she'd only used a piece of her power and not all of it. So she came up with this test to see just how much energy the girl had without killing every youkai in the state.

 

 

 

Kagome waited and watched as the other miko's walked up and were put into a strange looking tube. Or at least it looked like a tube. Was it a tube? Oh who really cares but anyway the thing spun around the person and then stopped. A monitor would show how much energy each miko had and then drop back down to zero.

 

 

 

"Would ye please step up Miss Higurashi it is ye turn child?" Keade said looking at her final student. Everyone had been within the 200-350 limit, which was normal for miko's of their age, but she knew Kagome's would be much, much higher.

 

 

 

Kagome stepped into the tube like thing and then waited. She had closed her eyes and was waiting and then she heard a BANG. She was right the damn machine blew up. She walked out and over to the machine.

 

 

 

"Well we know ye energy is higher then 2450 child," Keade said looking at the broken metal. The machine had started to flash numbers and then stopped at 2450 before rising and blowing up.

 

 

 

Kagome snickered and took her seat. She just had feeling that would happen. Kagome always trusted her instincts and usually they were right.

 

 

 

Yoko though she couldn't come up with if he was a good omen or a bad one. It was strange she could always determine if someone was fine to be around. Yoko Takanishie though she couldn't figure out which category to put him in. He was nice one minute and rude the next which she'd only seen once thankfully. The lunch accident was still swirling through her mind. Was it really worth it to wear a necklace to save to reputation? Yes. Of course it was.

 

 

 

She sighed and smiled inwardly at the thought of Sesshoumaru. Her beautiful godlike inuyoukai. Best of all he was all hers and no one could have him. Sesshoumaru was perfection and they belonged to each other.

 

 

 

Kagome jumped when the bell rung and shook her head. Now it was time to go home and do all this homework the teachers had given her. At least four of her classes had homework and one had an essay. Damn teachers she wanted to spend time with her Sessy but no she had to be stuck in her room doing boring paperwork.

 

 

 

Walking out of the classroom she met Sesshoumaru. Everyday it seemed he'd run to her classroom door just to meet her. It was so sweet and she softened her gaze to him.

 

 

 

"Are you going to come over later Kagome?" he asked walking down the hallway with her. He really wanted her to come over. Maybe he could mark her this night.

 

 

 

Kagome looked up at him when he began his question and then lower her gaze. "I can't Sessho I have a lot of homework and if I don't do it I'll be left behind in my classes," she sighed.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. He also had a LOT of homework and was sure he'd be up all night trying to do it while thinking of Kagome. Not a good combination since he would get a hard-on and then need to get rid of it before he could continue.

 

 

 

Kagome pulled out her cell phone once she walked outside her bag on her arm. "Myoga get here now," she snapped and shut the lid. Tapping her foot against the ground she waited for the black limo to pull up to her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru climbed in but not before hearing Kagome's loud comment of, "Took you long enough." He simply shook his head knowing Myoga was used to the change in her between school and home.

 

 

 

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru when he asked if she'd like to ride with him tomorrow; on Tenseiga. "I think I'll go with the safe route of riding my Shikon tomorrow Sessho," her hands were fidgeting nervously in her lap.

 

 

 

"That's fine Kagome I know how you feel about my monster of a bike," he laughed at her blushing face.

 

 

 

"Stop it. Stop laughing at me," Kagome pouted before throwing her face into his shoulder hiding it from his view.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru patted her shoulder and rested his head on hers. He felt so relax at the moment and he hoped it never ended.

 

 

 

At this he turned his thoughts to Yoko. Who was that boy? Why was the bastard sniffing around Kagome when she'd taken? His snout should go sniffing around other females not his little miko.

 

 

 

Once they pulled in Sesshoumaru left walking up to his house while Kagome was driven up to hers. She had pulled out the necklace and was looking at it thoroughly. It was a simple necklace only a ruby heart on a silver chain. 'How plain,' Kagome thought. She was so used to everything high priced that she'd never look at anything like this tacky thing.

 

 

 

Was that his goal? Make her look tacky in front of her peers? Well she would make the stupid thing look good when she wore it all she had to do was get the right outfit.

 

 

 

The limo stopped and Kagome climbed out. Heading up to her room she dropped the necklace on her dresser and sat at her desk. She would finish up the due homework and then start the other pieces but not finish them.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru's bracelet was put onto her wrist as soon as she'd gotten out of the bathtub. It also glowed a dark green color. The crescent glowed purple and the spikes a silver color. The colors from the necklace and bracelet fought until both backed down.

 

 

 

The girl had awakened.

 

 

 

~*~

 

It took around an hour or two but Kagome finally finished her due homework. She yawned and looked over at the clock it wasn't even late. She shook her head before deciding a nice hot bath would do her some good right now.

 

 

 

Kagome finally got out of the bathroom making sure this time no one was in there. After what happened with Sesshoumaru she had gone into her room with more caution then before when only in a towel.

 

 

 

She walked into her closet and found a dark red shirt and matching ruby colored pants. Yes this would do nicely though it was a little plain. Oh well a good pair of white shoes and some jewelry would help it out some.

 

 

 

She walked into her room and toward the necklace on the dresser. She was going to see if it at least fit, then take it off. She unclasped the clasp on the small chain and then began the process of putting it around her neck. Her eyes widened when she felt something within her become hot and then it felt like it was burning. She grabbed at the chain trying to pull it off but the thing no longer had a clasp; it was gone.

 

 

 

Anyone who had watched would have noticed the ruby turn a dark blue, then purple, and finally black when Kagome's body fell to the ground. She twitched several times and fell into unconsciousness. The ruby stayed that black color until its job was done, and then turn a soft pink color.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru had been waiting for a while for Kagome to come to him on her motorcycle when all of a sudden there she was. She rode up to her and smiled which received a frown and curious eyes.

 

 

 

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked reaching his hand out and pressing it to her forehead looking for a fever. Finding none his gaze turned to the necklace around her neck. "Where did you get this my love?" he asked placing his fingers beneath it.

 

 

 

'Love? Why am I drawn to this man?' she thought about it and decided upon lying. "It was given to me by my mother when younger. You know how much I miss my parents and so when I found it I decided to wear it," she touched it and the image of Yoko flashed through her mind.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded and shook his head at her strange behavior. He would find out what was wrong later right now he needed to make sure Yoko stayed away from his woman.

 

 

 

Riding to school was uneventful while when they got to school Yoko appeared in the background.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled at the male and then looked at Kagome. What was wrong with her she had a dreamy expression and wasn't looking at him but Yoko? A knot formed in his throat and he waited for what she would do.

 

 

 

Kagome decided to play along and later she would dump the silver haired inu. She wrapped her arm around his and said, "Come on Sessho we have to get to class." Her face was devoid of emotion expect the gleam within them.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru allowed her to take him inside but he really didn't want to. His inu was screaming to kill the rival male but Kagome had stopped him. He sighed and watched as she walked past Sango not saying a word. Confusion crossed his face before it was hidden.

 

 

 

When at his locker Sango came up to him. He glared down at her but she didn't seem to notice.

 

 

 

"Have you noticed the difference in Kagome?" she asked real low.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and looked over at his girlfriend.

 

 

 

"Somethings different about her and I hope you can find out what it is soon. Kagome hasn't scared me until now," Sango walked by him leaving him with confusing thoughts.

 

 

 

Kagome was acting different. More then usual in fact but why? Was something wrong with her or was she hiding something? Was she going behind his back to see his rival. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil but he pushed down that thought. There was no way Kagome would do that to him... was there?


	13. Trouble Begins

Sesshoumaru walked into P.E. class to notice Kagome glancing over at Yoko longingly. He didn't know what to say about her behavior but something was wrong. He didn't know what but something was wrong... terribly wrong. His instincts were screaming it and he could feel barely any love toward him when her soft gaze set on him.

 

 

 

Kagome looked over at Yoko and smirked. Soon, soon and they would be together like it should be. Yes this was the way things were supposed to be... right? Looking over at Sesshoumaru she felt a strange tingling inside her heart but stomped it down. There was no way she would date something like that was there? Something deep down told her there was.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched through narrowed eyes as her necklace glowed softly and then his bracelet would glow and Kagome would have a confused look in her eyes. What was with that necklace? It wasn't normal for a necklace to glow. He'd have to look in on it later.

 

 

 

Today they'd be having an instructor come in and tell them about different things they'd need to learn throughout the P.E year. Big deal... Kagome would rather be in the arms of her Yoko. A picture of Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind and she cursed herself for becoming attached to him. Why did she care what he felt or said or why was she thinking about him holding her? It had to be because he took her virginity, yeah that was it he did something to her to make her feel these things.

 

 

 

Sango, Miroku, and Rin watched from the background as Kagome shook her head and they all knew something was wrong with their friend. They had all seen that necklace glow and that just wasn't normal. They would find out later what it was though right now they had to keep Yoko away from her. All of them could tell Yoko was the reason for her suffering.

 

 

 

Yoko sneered at Sesshoumaru's back. Soon, soon he would be Kagome's lover and husband and then he would take everything she had. All he had to do was get rid of that stupid dog. His inu howled with delight at the thought of Sesshoumaru's blood dripping from his claws. Yoko's eyes darkened and he smirked evilly... yes everything was going according to plan.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru could feel eyes on his back but didn't look back. His inu growled at the thought of that bastard Yoko looking at him. Even worse was how he looked at Kagome. A growled erupted from his throat and he saw everyone turn to him.

 

 

 

The youkai all knew that growl. It had been full of rage, anger, jealously, and frustration. Looking at where it came from and then at the new boy staring at his girl they could tell why it had happened.

 

 

 

The instructor spoke up at this, "Mr. Taisho what is your problem that you interrupt my class?"

 

 

 

"I'm sorry I've haven't been getting enough sleep and school is not helping and I barely got any sleep last night. I am merely tired," he said trying to calm his raging nerves.

 

 

 

The instructor being ningen took this answer and once again began speaking of the different things they would need to complete.

 

 

 

The youkai all turned back around but one grunted. No sleep his ass. Taisho was just angered that someone else was looking at his girl, jealous because she was looking back, in a rage because he couldn't stop it, and frustration because he didn't need to handle it right this moment. Not because of lack in sleep but not being able to end what had started between his girl and the new boy.

 

 

 

Yoko nearly laughed at Sesshoumaru's lame excuse. Was the boy always so easy to take things from? Maybe people call him "Killing Perfection" because of another reason then killing.

 

 

 

After class Kagome almost ran back to her locker. Almost time to meet Yoko and then they could be together. Almost. Another picture of the soft, gentle Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind and she began to have doubts. What if things didn't work out? Would Sesshoumaru take her back? If so would he be kind or mean? Shaking her head she tired to sort these things out. Her instincts told her something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome just walked past him and into the lunchroom. Yes something was wrong. Why hadn't he noticed it from this morning? He shook his head before entering the lunchroom only to see something that made him see red.

 

 

 

There was Yoko holding HIS Kagome and kissing her. She... she... she was kissing... kissing... back... but why? His eyes widened when he saw her necklace glow a bright red from touching the male he would soon learn to hate more then anything else. He hadn't noticed it but something was making Kagome do this but all he saw was the scene and his instincts were to rip Yoko apart.

 

 

 

Walking up behind him he grabbed him throwing him against a table. He grabbed Kagome and pressed his lips to hers. Without his notice the bracelet he given her glowed a bright blue.

 

 

 

Kagome didn't know what had happened. She had been kissing Yoko and then another warmed burst within her when Sesshoumaru let his tongue push into her mouth.

 

 

 

Yoko had seen enough that stupid bracelet was stopping the Love Necklaces full affects. He'd have to get rid of it before he got rid of the dog. Grabbing Sesshoumaru by the arm he pulled him from Kagome and then growled low.

 

 

 

"No please don't fight. Sesshoumaru please he's sorry for what he did just forgive him," Kagome said her eyes pleading he would listen to her. She watched as he leaned down and gave her another kiss but then shifted his gaze to Yoko.

 

 

 

"You will never touch my bitch again. I do not share mutt so back off," Sesshoumaru snarled his eyes blood red. All he could see was red blurs before him and hoped they didn't find his weakens at this time.

 

 

 

Yoko huffed but the look on Kagome's face told him to meet her after school. He nodded to Sesshoumaru and walked away a grin on his face. Oh yes Sesshoumaru would soon be dumped.

 

 

 

Kagome didn't know why she'd saved either of them but something inside her didn't want to see Sesshoumaru hurt. She shook her head Yoko was a much better boyfriend then this stupid mongrel before her.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru went to his locker after school and then looked up the hallway. There was Kagome and what was this? Yoko on her arm... didn't he tell the mutt to back the fuck off?

 

 

 

Growling Sesshoumaru walked toward the two and before they made it outside he snarled, "Kagome I demand an explanation!"

 

 

 

Kagome turned and glared. "Yoko and I were just off to the movies before you showed up and ruined the moment. You see Sess I have found someone better and I am no longer in need of your survives," she snickered at the horrified look he had. Tears were forming in his eyes but she knew he wouldn't allow them to fall. Somewhere deep down she felt really bad for doing it but the damn inu had it coming. "Come my koibito," she said walking toward the door.

 

 

 

"Of course koishii," Yoko called taking one last look at the dumbfounded inuyoukai. A evil grin spread across his lips as he turned and walked toward HIS woman.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, he'd been left in the dust. Kagome was no longer his. He had been too late in marking her and now he never could. He felt his body grow cold at the thought of Yoko touching her. No deep down Kagome cared for him he could see it in her eyes. He would have her and if Yoko got in his way then the mutt would soon find out why you don't mess with Sesshoumaru Taisho...


	14. Inuyasha, Help Me

Sesshoumaru walked his motorcycle home. In his state of mind he would have crashed and so he decided it be best if he didn't ride it. Hell he almost left it at school.

 

 

 

His mind kept going back to that look in Kagome's eye. It was cold, and yet deep within he could make out a tiny little fire that was trying to grow and break free. It looked like something was holding it back.

 

 

 

Also the way she had talked to him. What was up with her 'You see Sess I have found someone better and I am no longer in need of your services.'? Then she snickered but why? Was he bad in bed or something? No that couldn't be it, many females tired to get into his bed everyday because of how good he was. There had to be a reason though.

 

 

 

That necklace she had on too. Sesshoumaru was pretty sure she didn't get it from her mother. No Mrs. Higurashi would have given her something flashy, expensive not dull, plain and cheap. Could it be that Yoko gave it to her? Another thing is why did it glow; yeah he noticed it glowing lightly but still glowing.

 

 

 

Kagome had to care for him. She was still wearing his bracelet, and she made it seem like she wasn't going to take it off. 'I wonder how Yoko is going to like that?' he chuckled at the thought. Still she would have thrown it away if she didn't want it or care for it.

 

 

 

The wind picked up and blew Sesshoumaru's hair behind him. His clothes also lifted with the breeze but he didn't mind. He liked a nice cool breeze, especially on a hot day like this one.

 

 

 

He stopped once he arrived at his house. Looking up the Higurashi driveway he could see Kagome. Looking closer he saw that damn inu that he hated with a passion. Sesshoumaru would take great joy in taking back what was his. Oh yes it would be a good day when that happened.

 

 

 

He shook his head because he'd have to wait. Sesshoumaru was a somewhat patient and very calculating person. He would do this the right way and when the time came his plan would be put into action. Yes that day would be his finest for after Kagome returned to his side he'd make love with her and his mark would be placed.

 

 

 

Thinking about marking her stirred his beast. The dark creature howled and ripped at his restrains. Sesshoumaru fought the beast within telling it now was not the time. They had to make Kagome realize her love for them before killing the mutt.

 

 

 

Yes Yoko was a mutt, a mongrel, a...a... a girlfriend-stealing bastard. There was no way in hell that thing was an inuyoukai. Inuyoukai don't go after onna's that are chosen by another. That fucking bastard was worst then Inuyasha and that was a hard thing to be.

 

 

 

By this time Sesshoumaru had finally made it to the door after parking his bike. He took one look over toward Kagome's room and narrowed his eyes. The curtains were opened and he could make out Kagome making out with Yoko. It truly was a disgusting site to see. He stayed where he was his hand gripping the doorknob with more force then needed.

 

 

 

"Hey Sess," came a voice from behind him. 'Kuso! What does he want?' Sesshoumaru turned to find Inuyasha behind him. He was surprised though he didn't show it that Inuyasha had a saddened expression on and was talking normally instead of yelling at him.

 

 

 

"What?" he snapped not wanting to talk right this minute.

 

 

 

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. He knew that Sesshoumaru planned on making Kagome his mate and he couldn't blame him. Inuyasha actually felt sorry for his brother and deep down he wanted nothing then to help him. "Hey Sess I'm sorry about what happened today. I heard everything and well if there's anything I can do I'll be happy to help," he said with honesty.

 

 

 

"Why would you want to help me?" Sesshoumaru voice had venom within it. His eyes were leaking with blood and his fangs were dripping his miasma.

 

 

 

"Look Sesshoumaru I know you love Kagome and because of that I'm willing to help you bring down this Yoko Takanishie. Well that is if that's his real name?" Inuyasha looked up toward Kagome's room and wanted to puke.

 

 

 

"I shall see what you can do until then stay out of my business," Sesshoumaru opened the door and before Inuyasha could step inside he slammed it into his face.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs toward his room. He couldn't think straight right now and didn't know if Inuyasha could help him. Even if he could he would probably want something for it once he was done with his assignment.

 

 

 

Inuyasha though might have something he could use but what. Sesshoumaru shook his head trying to remember all the things Inuyasha did at school; at last the bad ones. All the things Inuyasha ever did in school were mostly bad though and he couldn't put his finger on it. There had to be something Inuyasha could do for him though.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head for the hundredth time that day and walked into his room. His curtains though a dark color were see through and he could make out Yoko's hand going up Kagome's shirt while the other was in her pants.

 

 

 

Anger filled him and he fought the urge to jump over there and rip out his throat. Sesshoumaru had to close his eyes and turn away from his window before he got himself under control. He nearly turned back to see what would happen next but decided against it. Doing that would only cause problems and his inu would take control and then he'd kill his rival.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru decided upon taking a shower and then doing his homework before going to sleep. He was sure he'd need more sleep then normal on this day.

 

 

 

After his hot shower Sesshoumaru felt somewhat better but nothing could rid the pain in his heart. His homework was easily done because he had so little and then he decided upon trying to sleep.

 

 

 

His ears could pick up all the sounds coming from he room across from his in Kagome's house. Anger, jealously, betrayal, rage, and then sadness stormed over his mind. He had never had these emotions before and yet here they were and they hurt worst then he thought they could.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha sat in his room trying to think of ways to make his brother believe him when he said he wanted to help. He couldn't come up with anything and he was having problems with his homework.

 

 

 

Sure Inuyasha was hanyou but even he could hear what Yoko was doing with Kagome. He was pretty sure Sesshoumaru could hear it too but way better. He could hear the sound of claws dragging across Sesshoumaru's desk.

 

 

 

Inuyasha might not like his brother; well actually he envied him but he didn't like him much. Still anger rose within him at the thought of someone doing this to his brother. Sure Sesshoumaru was cold, and an ass to him but he deserved to be loved. Kagome would have given that to him if it wasn't for Yoko doing something to her.

 

 

 

He was so sure that Yoko had brainwashed Kagome or something. Thinking about Yoko he could remember a name like that but the last name never came to mind. No he wanted to say something that started with an M but couldn't think of it.

 

 

 

Rubbing his temples Inuyasha walked over to his bed hoping the two next door would cut it out soon. He needed some sleep, and they weren't letting him get it. Inuyasha pulled his pillow over his head and sighed with relief when the noises could no longer be heard.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru was not one happy inuyoukai. He could see red and it darkened with every moan and groan Kagome made. His inu wasn't happy either and was trying with strength he didn't know it had to break free.

 

 

 

Grabbing his pillow and silk sheets he moved down the hallway. He needed to be in another room for tonight and found the one he wanted. It was far on the other side of the house and he could barely hear Kagome's screams.

 

 

 

Calming his inu he laid down and allowed his eyes to close. Before sleep took him a signal tear traveled down his face. He hadn't cried in many, many years but he couldn't hold back that signal tear that escaped his eyes.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Morning came and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find his brother drinking coffee. That was not something Sesshoumaru did often and Inuyasha could tell he was stressed from everything that was happening.

 

 

 

He lifted his head when he heard laughing coming from the door. He smiled when his father walked in and someone who would make Sesshoumaru every happy. His mom.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?" Kuma called from the doorway. She held a frown from how her son looked. Something wasn't right but she was sure she could help.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled softly toward his mother. So his father had managed to get her to come back? Well that was good but his mind was on other things at the moment.

 

 

 

"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru?" their father called toward his eldest.

 

 

 

"Yeah," Inuyasha called. He received a glare from Sesshoumaru but ignored it. "Kagome dumped Sess because some guy named Yoko made her think she liked him when she loved Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha laid his head on the table not wanting to see the sad eyes his brother now had.

 

 

 

..::.Kuma P.O.V.::..

 

I was in total shock to hear what Inuyasha had to say. Sesshoumaru must really have looked this girl named Kagome if he looked like this. I could tell by his eyes that he loved this girl more then anything.

 

 

 

It was one of the saddest things I've ever had to see. My own son sitting there on the verge of crying over a girl. Even in the time I lived with InuTaisho I had never seen Sesshoumaru so taken with a girl.

 

 

 

Tears formed in my own eyes for the sake of my son. He didn't deserve this especially since he finally got rid of that Yura girl.

 

 

 

"You mean Kagome Higurashi?" I heard from InuTaisho. I looked back toward my little boy to see him shake his head sadly.

 

 

 

Kagome Higurashi I've heard of that girl. A good catch in this day and age from what I've heard. It is a shame that she thinks she loves another if her feeling are for Sesshoumaru. I decided to say something though I'm not sure if it would help my son.

 

 

 

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru if this girl loves you she will realize it soon and things will turn out for th better," I smiled at him. A few tears had fallen from my eyes by now and I saw Sesshoumaru nod once again.

 

 

 

"Maybe, maybe," I heard him say before walking from the kitchen and out the front door. Finally my tears began and I cried for my son.

 

 

 

..::Normal P.O.V::..

 

Sesshoumaru walked from the kitchen and went to get his Jaguar instead of his bike. He turned when Inuyasha called for him and waited for him to get in.

 

 

 

"Hey bro can I ride with you?" Inuyasha asked. He really hoped what Kuma said would come true.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru only nodded and climbed into the driver seat. "Inuyasha?" he said once they had started toward school.

 

 

 

"Yeah Sess," he said. Maybe he could do something for him and Sesshoumaru had figured out what it was. Well if that was the case he would gladly help his brother with it.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had thought long and hard on this and he finally remember something Inuyasha could do for him. "Inuyasha I need your help," he replied waiting to see what Inuyasha would say. He was shocked though he didn't show it when Inuyasha answered.

 

 

 

"Whatever you need I'll do free," Inuyasha said looking into his brothers face. He would do this without getting anything as long as Sesshoumaru became happy in the end.

 

 

 

"Inuyasha you're the only one who can hack into the school system. I want all information on Yoko Takanishie or if that name isn't real anything on the newest student," he smirked at the smile Inuyasha had.

 

 

 

It was true Inuyasha was the only one in the entire school who had every code to hack into the student files. All he would have to do is make sure no one saw what they were doing and have Inuyasha print what he found.

 

 

 

"You got it bro just meet me in the library at lunch," Inuyasha said. He could do that since he was the only student who could hack in. he couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it too.

 

 

 

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said.

 

 

 

At lunch they would find out who this Yoko boy was. At lunch they would get answers. At lunch they would begin the fight to win back Kagome's heart for Sesshoumaru. No one would get in the way and no one would know until it was to late for little Yoko.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome laughed with Yoko as she walked into school. Today she had worn a simple blue dress that Yoko had liked. She felt happy at this moment and couldn't believe she'd ever when out with that dog Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Yoko wasn't happy. He pretended he was for Kagome but that wasn't how he felt. He couldn't get her to take off that stupid bracelet for the life of him. Even when he tired to take it off while she was doing something he found the clasp was gone.

 

 

 

He didn't know what that Sesshoumaru had done to make it work like the Love Necklace but he knew it was trouble. The problem was he couldn't get it off and he almost didn't get to bury himself inside Kagome because of the stupid thing. He'd need to do some research on the damn piece of crap.

 

 

 

Kagome became her bitch self once they walked through the doors. She had promised Yoko she would break up being friends with everyone and go for being friends with the other bitches but she refused to be friends with the whores. It didn't go well and she eventually gave in.

 

 

 

She thought back to last night and felt a tug at her heart. Sure she loved Yoko but he wasn't as 'good' as Sesshoumaru when it came to sex. He also wasn't as good at the gentleness Sesshoumaru had showed her while they had sex. Plus Yoko used one position and that involved her being under him, that was it. To her see was kind of boring when it came to the sack.

 

 

 

Yoko glared down at her when she began to hum a song he didn't care for. She had said it was her favorite since she was little and Sesshoumaru hadn't mind. Well he was that fucking bastard Sesshoumaru Taisho. Still he couldn't get her to stop with that damn humming.

 

 

 

Soon he would teach the damn onna where she stood with him and it was below him. Sure she was a Tenchi among women but she wasn't the best. She was rich, beautiful and a damn good fuck but that was all she was good for. He'd never love her but he would love her money.

 

 

 

An evil grin spread across his lips when he thought of all the things he could do with the type of money she had.

 

 

 

He turned his attention back to the noise coming from her. "Could you stop humming, onegai?" he asked nicely though he really wanted to yell.

 

 

 

"Doushite?" she asked looking up at him. She didn't understand why he would want her to stop. They had already gone through why she did it so why did he keep asking?

 

 

 

"I told you I like your voice but that song isn't good enough for it," lame excuse he knew but at least it might get her to stop. In truth he really didn't like her voice, it was annoying, and to sweet for his taste.

 

 

 

"Fine," she whispered and then went on with walking to her locker once he was at his.

 

 

 

Yoko watched her walk away and shook his head. All this just to get back at Sesshoumaru and so he could have her money. Was it really worth it? What the hell was he thinking of course it was worth it?

 

 

 

At least he'd have a beautiful wife, a lot of money, and finally got back at Sesshoumaru Taisho.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru walked toward the library at lunchtime. He had bumped into Kagome a few times and when in class she'd asked every teacher they had if she could move to a different seat.

 

 

 

Also when he bumped into her in the hall she'd tell him to move or be moved. Pretty much she'd told him to fuck off each time but he just ignored her.

 

 

 

Ignoring her had been hard with his inu in a rage all day but he managed. He would look in on her when she wasn't paying attention or didn't know he was around because she was too involved with Yoko. Yeah a few times her abilities would tell her he was following but by that time he'd gone down another hall.

 

 

 

Now walking toward the library he saw Inuyasha just ahead of him. He was leaning against the library doors.

 

 

 

"Took you long enough. Come on we need to tell them that we have to check your email because your mother was suppose to email you that way they'll turn on a computer for us," Inuyasha said. It was well known that every computer was off unless you had a good reason for them to turn one on.

 

 

 

"Why can't we say father is emailing you?" Sesshoumaru asked. His left eyebrow had raised and he wanted to know why they had to use his.

 

 

 

Inuyasha sighed before explaining that they won't give him a computer unless he has a notebook with something that needs to be typed because they caught him last time he was hacking in.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked after he was done with his story. Of course the hanyou would get caught when no one was there to watch out for people who could catch him. He walked inside once his brother was about to say "Do it yourself if you think its so funny!"

 

 

 

Inuyasha walked behind him fuming all the way. He walked up and heard Sesshoumaru say, "May I use a computer I should have gotten an email from my mother and I haven't seen her in a few years so we keep in touch using email. Anyway I was wondering if you could boot up a computer for me because I really would like to see if I got an email yet?"

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was good that was sure. Inuyasha could hear the sadness when Sesshoumaru said he hadn't seen her in years. He waited hoping the librarian would take the story and believe it.

 

 

 

One look told him she had. Tears were forming in her eyes and she nodded. "Of course you can dear," she said before going to boot one up. She seemed like she hadn't even noticed Inuyasha.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked as she walked away. He could get almost everyone to believe anything. Women were easier to trick though, give them a sappy story, make your face seem sad and there you go.

 

 

 

Inuyasha walked over to the computer once she gave the number and said to go ahead. He began to pop up different files and the internet just in cast someone walked by.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru kept his senses alert but watched as his brother typed in different codes and brought up a new file every so often. He tapped him on the shoulder when ever a person walked by and he'd go into the internet he had up and begin typing in a new website.

 

 

 

Inuyasha typed in the name Takanishie, Yoko but found nothing when he got into the student files. 'Ok let's see,' he thought as he pulled up the three latest enrolled students. He popped into the newest one and began printing the file that read Yoko.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru got the printed file and told Inuyasha he had done enough.

 

 

 

"Get what you want bro?" Inuyasha smirked when his brother nodded. So they had been right the whole time, there is no Yoko Takanishie but there is a Yoko in the school.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked into the lunchroom about 20 minutes later with the file tucked away. He would read it while eating since they'd only missed around 40 minutes of their hour and a half of lunch.

 

 

 

Inuyasha couldn't help it once they got their food he went to his brother's table so he could find out what his brother wanted. He waited and once they were the only one at the table mainly because none of them wanted to sit with him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru opened the file and began reading it:

 

 

 

Name: Yoko Menomaru

 

 

 

Age: 15

 

 

 

Eyes: Icy Blue

 

 

 

Hair: Black with gold streaks

 

 

 

Clothing: Wears dark baggy style clothes. Known to wear normally dark blues, greens, reds, black, and purples

 

 

 

Height: 6' 0"

 

 

 

Weight: 205 lbs

 

 

 

Species: Inuyoukai

 

 

 

Background: His mother died of childbirth and his father was forced to give up his son. The reason for this is still unknown but his families name was Takanishie before he was taken from them. At the age of 2 Yoko was adopted by the Menomaru family who where happy to take him. Yoko childhood was like most others playing, and having fun but at the age of 7 his adopted mother died. Yoko grew distance from his family and went out to find his father at the age of 10. After killing another gang member at the age of 12 Yoko went to jail for year because it was out of defense though no one actually saw what happened. Finally once he was 14 years of age he found him in California. After finding his father he was enrolled into Shikon High.

 

 

 

Personality: Yoko was once a carefree child but once he lost his adopted mother he changed into an arrogant, snobbish, bad boy. He is known to get involved with beautiful rich women and then after using their money finding another.

 

 

 

Carries: Yoko was known to carry a knife for a few years but then turned to carrying a gun until he went to jail at the age of 12. After jail Yoko found his father and was given a family heirloom. A necklace known as the Love Necklace, which he was been known to give to many women before he leaves them and takes it back.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stopped reading after that and gave it to Inuyasha. What was a Love Necklace and how does it work? More importantly what does it do to the women he gave it to. This changed everything because he knew the heirloom he gave to Kagome made their love as strong as yours as long as they did love you. Could it be that the necklace she was wearing was blocking out his bracelets effects.

 

 

 

Inuyasha read the entire thing and finally understood why he knew the name Yoko. "Sess Yoko Menomaru was a friend of yours back when we were young," he said looking over at his brother.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. That's right Yoko was his friend back when he was younger but they had some argument and he promised to make his life miserable by taking anything that loved him away.

 

 

 

~Flashback~

 

Yoko ran across the mansions yawn with the 5 year old Sesshoumaru in tow. They had been laughing and playing as inuyoukai do.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru finally sat down and looked over at his best friend. "Yoko let's never let anything get in the way of our friendship ok," he said smiling at the black haired inu.

 

 

 

"Ok," Yoko said smiling back. He was such a good child and he promised to always be friends with Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

After that the duo went back to their game not knowing that their promise wouldn't come to pass.

 

 

 

::A Year and a Half Later::

 

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of his school with Yoko behind him. They had yet to break their promise and were always smiling, laughing, and playing with each other. Life couldn't be better for these two.

 

 

 

Yoko looked down the hall and spotted a female inuyoukai. She was cute for her age; blue hair, brown eyes, tall, and he found himself drooling.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had also seen the young female and decided he wanted her. Looking back at his friend he noticed he had a rival.

 

 

 

Yoko was in love and smiled at his glaring friend. "I think I've found love Sesshoumaru," he said.

 

 

 

"I will have her Yoko you stay out of my way," Sesshoumaru hissed at his friend.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru you won't have her. I will make her my mate and there's nothing you can do about it," Yoko snarled.

 

 

 

"Like you could compare with this Sesshoumaru," he snickered.

 

 

 

One week later Sesshoumaru was dating the female named Yuki. He found he liked her company but she wasn't someone he would mate.

 

 

 

Yoko walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped his friend. After receiving a glare he hissed, "How could you Sesshoumaru? I find love and you steal it from me! You are no friend you are a bastard and I will make sure once you find someone you want to mate I will take her from you!"

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stood and looked down at his shorter ex-friend. "When I find the onna I wish to mate you won't stand in my way," he snarled back.

 

 

 

"You will see Sesshoumaru I will take her from you like you took Yuki from me," after that Yoko walked off and they glared at each other until the day Sesshoumaru moved.

 

 

 

~End Flashback~

 

 

 

"It seems Yoko remembers the promise he made me and is making it so," Sesshoumaru said throwing his head back.

 

 

 

Inuyasha looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" he asked. He really didn't know what Sesshoumaru was talking about.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sighed before telling him of what happened when he was 6 � years of age.

 

 

 

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "He still remembers?"

 

 

 

"So it seems," Sesshoumaru said as the bell rang.

 

 

 

Inuyasha got up and then looked back at his brother. "I have the next class with Yoko so I'll tell you everything he does during class. Well anything that is strange," he said and then ran off.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stood and began walking toward his class. Kagome would be there and now he knew she did love him but Yoko and his little necklace were messing up his mating. 'Soon Kagome, soon,' he thought.

 

 

 

First he would need to do some research and then get Kouga Wolf to help him. Sure Kouga wasn't a friend of his but he was one of the best people to track Kagome after school. Yes Kouga would be needed but Sesshoumaru would need to promise him something. A girl would probably be what Kouga would want, and there was another ookami named Ayame he could introduce him to.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked into his next class and watched as Kagome asked to sit somewhere else. He smirked when the teacher told her "No".

 

 

 

Kagome sat next to him but didn't seem happy about it at all. She glared at her former lover and sat next to him. She was positive now that Yoko was a much better boyfriend then Sesshoumaru Taisho.

 

 

 

If Sesshoumaru couldn't see that fire burning within her eyes he would have sworn she was nothing but a bitch turned whore. Kagome Higurashi would soon realize he was the perfect person for her and come running back to him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Kouga I would like for you to trail Kagome after school," Sesshoumaru said to the ookami before him. He had already said this five times and yet the wolf didn't seem to understand what it meant. He had even told him of the wolf Ayame he could get him.

 

 

 

Kouga lifted an eyebrow at the inuyoukai before him. Why would the famed Sesshoumaru Taisho need his help? "Why?" he asked. He understood that Kagome would never be his woman and had given up on trying though he'd still like to go out with her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "A boy named Yoko has done something to Kagome and she believes she loves him. I know she loves me and yet she went to him."

 

 

 

Kouga laughed. "So she finally found a guy who can please her better then you?"

 

 

 

"Kouga something is wrong with her. She told me she loves me and a long time ago Yoko made a promise to take the onna I wish to mate with away from me. That's is what he is doing and now he has her," Sesshoumaru bend his head down so he could see the floor under his feet.

 

 

 

"Fine I'll do it only if you can get Ayame to be my girlfriend like you promised," Kouga said.

 

 

 

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said. He smirked as he watched the ookami walked toward the doors following Kagome who had just walked into the hall. Everything was going as planned and hopefully Kagome would be his once again soon. He was determined that even if it took forever he would get back his chosen mate and the love of his life.


	15. A Ruined Dinner

::.Kouga P.O.V.::

 

I've been following Kagome as Sesshoumaru asked for about an hour now. Nothing much expect I've noticed Yoko treats Kagome like a piece of property and she pays for everything they do.

 

 

 

That was a close one she almost saw me. Well I guess she can tell I'm here because she's a true miko. A miko is a thing of nature and that's what she is. Just great for me right I got nature against me now.

 

 

 

I hope Sesshoumaru calls soon I heard them say something about dinner then a movie. Yeah like I want to pay to go into a fancy restraunt and then a movie for that rich pretty boy.

 

 

 

Ok just sighed for the thousandth time since I started this stupid job. Why did I take it again? Oh yeah for a girl. This Ayame has probably never even heard of me or if she has she's heard I'm nothing but a hentai who only wants to get into females jeans.

 

 

 

Not that I don't want to but still.

 

 

 

Great now where are we? Where the hell are these two going? I don't remember ever being in this neighborhood. Oh we're at 3rd and Delferd Ave. Never heard of it, oh well this is my job just follow.

 

 

 

::.Normal P.O.V.::

 

Kagome was having so much fun with Yoko. She felt as if she could never be happier but her mind kept saying at least with HIM I wouldn't have to walk, or pay, or this or that. It was getting very annoying to say the least.

 

 

 

Then she felt like she was being followed which was probably to be expected. Kagome turned once again and seeing nothing went back to walking with Yoko.

 

 

 

Yoko knew there was a wolf following them. Damn he could smell the fucking ookami from a mile away. It wouldn't bother him expect well he could smell the faint scent of Sesshoumaru on the boy.

 

 

 

He saw Kagome turn once again and sighed. She knew something was following as well but had yet to discover what it was. He also noticed her expression kept changing from smile: happy to frown: thinking. Kagome was a smart girl so that wasn't a good thing. He needed to get her mind off of thinking that was sure....

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha had just gotten home with Sesshoumaru. After learning why Yoko wanted Kagome he was more then determined to help his brother in getting her back. No one deserved Kagome more then Sesshoumaru. He could take care of her and knows more about her then even he did when they dated.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother. It was nice to have a person or two who actually wanted to help him. Sure Inuyasha was annoying and at times a pain he was a good person when he tired.

 

 

 

They were met by a smiling Kuma and a daydreaming father when they walked inside. By the way their robes were ripped apart before they got on new clothes the brothers could just bet what their parents had been doing.

 

 

 

"Hey mom," Inuyasha called to a shocked Kuma. Her mouth was hanging open and after her shock pasted she was happier then ever. It seems she loved the idea of Inuyasha calling him mom even when he loved his own mother and misses her.

 

 

 

"Oh you're finally home," Kuma said after hugging Inuyasha. "How was school?"

 

 

 

"Well we found out why Yoko took Kagome," Inuyasha said.

 

 

 

InuTaisho was now up and looked between the two. "How did you find this and why did he do it?"

 

 

 

"Well you see we kinda...

 

 

 

~*~

 

Yura sat on her bed at home. She hadn't bothered to look at her email or anything so far. No she was daydreaming.

 

 

 

About who you asked well it was obvious; Sesshoumaru Taisho her love. She was sure now that Kagome Higurashi had someone else he'd come back to her though she'd be the first one to move.

 

 

 

A crash was heard in the background and Yura sighed. Her father was 'punishing' her mother again. He was a violent person but as long as she stayed out of his way or didn't try to stop him from 'punishing' her mother she'd be fine. She learned that a long time ago and held it to heart after going to the hospital.

 

 

 

He didn't even go to jail because no one had enough nerve to say it was him. In fact her mother blamed her broken leg on a huge fallen tree branch. Then they even when as far as to brake down one of the tree branches from their huge oak.

 

 

 

Now was her time and she got up from her bed. Grabbing everything she would need she yelled that she'd be gone for a while. Knowing she wouldn't get a reply she walked out the door and started off toward Taisho Mansion.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Well you see we kinda hacked into the student files," Inuyasha laughed after that. He stopped once they didn't laugh and were staring at him.

 

 

 

"Why?" Kuma asked. She was dumbfounded right now, why would they hack into the school system?

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru made me do it," Inuyasha whined.

 

 

 

InuTaisho demanded an answer from one of them before Sesshoumaru opened his mouth.

 

 

 

"To find out if there was a Mr. Yoko Takanishie. It seems his real last name is Takanishie but he was adopted and it was changed to Menomaru," Sesshoumaru stated.

 

 

 

"You mean that cute little inu you were friends with until around 7 years of age?" Kuma asked. She knew that little boy but why would he want to hurt Sesshoumaru?

 

 

 

Inuyasha nodded when she asked.

 

 

 

"It seems he is still sour about a girl he wanted and I got and so he took Kagome from me," Sesshoumaru's voice dripped with venom.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru then told them he would be leaving for a while and was just going to drive around. Once he got a sure he left but not before Yura started up the driveway.

 

 

 

Yura was humming all the way there. Today she would get back her Sessy-poo and no one would take him ever, ever again. When she saw him she ran toward him, arms wide as if to hug him.

 

 

 

As soon as Sesshoumaru saw what Yura was going to do he moved out of the way. He glared at her and then heard his cell start to ring. "Hello," he asked.

 

 

 

"Hey this is Kouga. Anyway your girl is at some fancy restraunt called Meadow's. Oh and they just walked in if you'd like to come see," Kouga's voice came through the line.

 

 

 

"I'll be right there since I do know where it is," Sesshoumaru said calmly and then snapped the cover shut. Turned to Yura his mood changed. "What?" he snapped at her.

 

 

 

"I came to see you Sesshoumaru. I mean since Kagome is now dating Yoko," Yura said smiling. Her smile faded when Sesshoumaru began to growl.

 

 

 

"What do you want Yura?" he snarled. After hearing his rivals name he wasn't in the mood for her games.

 

 

 

Yura leaned toward him her hands on his chest. "Come on Sess when was the last good fuck you had? For old times sake let me make you feel good," she said in a seductive voice.

 

 

 

He looked down at the whore before him. Everything about her screamed slut. Why did he date her again? Oh yeah because he needed one and she seemed less of a slut then the others. He was wrong.

 

 

 

Yura's hand had traveled under his shirt and was caressing any muscle she could get at.

 

 

 

"First Yura when I last fucked is my business," he was cut off there when her other hand went down his pants.

 

 

 

"Come on Sess don't be like that," Yura purred to him. Even if they fucked right there in the driveway she wouldn't care but she wanted to show him he needed her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his body. "Thanks Yura that made me feel good now get out of here I have places to go," he snarled into her face. He pushed her to the ground before straddling his bike.

 

 

 

"SHE'LL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU SESSHOUMARU SO WHY KEEP TRYING? JUST GIVE UP ALREADY AND TAKE ME INSTEAD! WE NEED EACH OTHER SESSHOUMARU AND I WILL HAVE YOU!" Yura screamed as his motorcycle roared to life.

 

 

 

Before putting on his helmet Sesshoumaru hissed, "I don't need you, I need Kagome!"

 

 

 

Yura watched as he rode off with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it even when Kagome leaves him he still wants her. Crying to herself Yura ran back toward her home, not knowing that today would be the day her mother fought back...

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha had seen Yura and shook his head as he watched her go. He had gotten a phone call from Sesshoumaru telling him where Kagome was and that if he wanted to he could come see.

 

 

 

He shook his head on that too. He wasn't going to go to that fancy restraunt no he was going to look through that file and do some research for his brother. Though he might not find much he had to find something.

 

 

 

Walking up to Sesshoumaru's bedroom he went in and found Kagome's email still on. 'That's odd she hasn't been here in days,' he thought.

 

 

 

Popping up the email Sesshoumaru didn't like he gasped. It had been sent by...

 

 

 

~*~

 

Yura gasped when she walked into her house. Things were turned over and there was blood coming from the livingroom. It was coming from under the door and she heard a gunshot sound through the silence.

 

 

 

Running through the door after opening it she gasped once again. There stood her mother, gun in shaking hands, staring down at her wounded father.

 

 

 

Taking a second look Yura noticed blood pouring from his head. Lots of blood, which meant he was no longer living.

 

 

 

"You," her mother hissed at her. Her soulless eyes landed upon her daughters form.

 

 

 

Yura was to scared to move. She couldn't believe her innocent mother would do something like this.

 

 

 

Her mother's eyes were dead, soulless pits of darkness. "You never helped me," she hissed.

 

 

 

"He would have hurt us both if I had," Yura whimpered.

 

 

 

"You still should have done something," her mother lifted the gun. Before Yura could move the gun sounded once again and blood pooled around her from her chest. More blood spilled forth when another shot sounded into the air.

 

 

 

Yura looked up at her mother. She would bleed to death she knew. Why had she done it though? Yura coughed; blood coming from her mouth.

 

 

 

The last thing she remember was the door slamming open, the word "FREEZE!" and then everything around her turned black. The world dissolved and darkness clouded over for the poor girl who was killed for not helping her mother when her father beat her.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru stopped before he went into the restraunt from his phone ringing. Sighed he pulled it out and asked how it was.

 

 

 

"Hey bro I found out something you might like to know," came Inuyasha's voice.

 

 

 

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically.

 

 

 

Inuyasha grew quiet before he answered. "Look if you don't want my help then-" he was cut off by his older half brother.

 

 

 

"No Inuyasha I do want your help. What did you find anything good?" he asked looking through the window. He could make out a giggling Kagome and Yoko holding her hand from where he stood.

 

 

 

"Ok well you know that email you told me Kagome got while we were driving home?" Inuyasha asked.

 

 

 

"What about it?" Sesshoumaru said.

 

 

 

Inuyasha growled at his brother not letting him finish. "Well you never turned off Kagome's email account since she was here and I look at the email. Anyway at the bottom guess what it says?" he said.

 

 

 

"Yoko," Sesshoumaru growled into the phone.

 

 

 

"No but it does say Menomaru at the bottom. I looked it up too the only Menomaru family is the one that adopted him," Inuyasha said rather matter-o-fact-ly.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples before saying thanks and goodbye. After putting his phone away he prepared himself for going in and crashing their little dinner party.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome giggled at the joke Yoko had told her. By now they were having dessert and she almost sighed when Yoko said he'd forgotten his wallet. "That's fine I'll pay," Kagome said kindly.

 

 

 

"I promise Kagome I'll pay you back as soon as," he was cut off by Kagome telling him it was no problem.

 

 

 

Yoko rolled his eyes at Kagome kindness. Looking over at another table he found a beauty like Kagome. She would be his bedmate tonight once he got to talk with her. All he had to do was wait until Kagome went to the bathroom or paid.

 

 

 

Kagome felt her heart surge when she caught a glimpse of silver. Looking once again she confirmed what she saw and noticed Sesshoumaru walking right for them.

 

 

 

"I'll take care of him," Yoko said getting up from his seat.

 

 

 

Kagome didn't know what to do. She looked between the two males and felt herself want to go to Sesshoumaru and yet another part wanted to stay with Yoko. What was wrong with her?

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw his bracelet glow but it faded when that necklace glowed black. What was it doing to HIS woman that made her want a bastard?

 

 

 

"Well, well, well what do we have here? An inu that doesn't know when he's lost?" Yoko laughed walking up to his old friend.

 

 

 

"Get out of my way Menomaru I'm here to see Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled through clenched teeth.

 

 

 

"Menomaru?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked when Yoko grew pale. "Yes Menomaru an old friend of mine. So Yoko Menomaru you finally found your real father and decided to use his name of Takanishie instead of your real one?" he snickered when Yoko became angered.

 

 

 

"What do you know Taisho?" Yoko snapped.

 

 

 

Kagome was confused but she could care less what Yoko's last name was. Her mind was going through people she knew and she found she knew a Yoko Menomaru.

 

 

 

"I know that you only took Kagome because I took Yuki all those years ago," Sesshoumaru snarled at his former friend. He glanced at the confused Kagome and watched, as she grew angered.

 

 

 

"Who cares what his name is? Why don't you just leave Sesshoumaru, the past was the past?" Kagome snapped at him. She wouldn't put up with someone treating her boyfriend this way.

 

 

 

Yoko smirked at how well his necklace was working. That was until Sesshoumaru lunged at him claws extended.

 

 

 

"Give me back Kagome? Take that fucking necklace off her, its screwing with her mind," Sesshoumaru snarled.

 

 

 

Yoko blocked his attack and snarled at him. Pushing him away Yoko pulled out his whip. Much like Sesshoumaru's since they both learned how to use them at the same time but his was a dark purple.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru dodged his pitiful attack and let acid fly from his claws. It melted the marble behind Yoko when he got out of its way.

 

 

 

"STOP!" Kagome screamed. Both had dragged there claws across the others shoulder and she couldn't bare to see them kill one another.

 

 

 

Both males stopped where they stood and stared at her. Sesshoumaru with a sad expression; Yoko a grin.

 

 

 

Kagome didn't know what to do she just knew she didn't want them to hurt each other. Once they had stopped she released them both only to grab Yoko and go to pay the bill.

 

 

 

Yoko let an evil grin pass his lips as she dragged him away. Sure she wasn't completely his but as long as she didn't realize her love for Taisho then the necklace would stay in one piece but if she did it would break thus the spell would be broken. He couldn't have that.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched them go and was soon joined by Kouga. They both sat there watching the couple walk from the restraunt and back toward Kagome's house.

 

 

 

"I will get her back. Just you wait Yoko your plan won't work on my koishii," Sesshoumaru vowed. He wouldn't let this happen. No Kagome was his and he would have her back even if it took everything he had.

 

 

 

He thought back to that email and cringed. From what he had heard last night Yoko would never use all those positions he promised, but once he got her back Kagome would learn just how to use them all.

 

 

 

A grin spread across his lips and Kouga looked shocked to see the young prince use emotions. Looking back at the retreating forms of Kagome and Yoko he vowed he'd get her away from that creep. Even if he didn't like it Sesshoumaru and Kagome should be together and he would help him get there.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru told the manager he'd have someone come and fix the damages and pay for them. Hey he might have melted some marble and spilled some blood but he ruined their dinner. Today was looking up even if his beast was raging for him to release it and go after the bastard. He would later but not now; no not now.


	16. Yura's Dead?

Kagome was not a happy person at all. She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru would do something like that couldn't he just get over the fact she now belonged to another? Obviously not.

 

 

 

Yoko wasn't happy either. What if Kagome looked up his history and how the hell did Sesshoumaru find out he was really Yoko Menomaru using his real father's last name? He would need to watch him more closely until he could put the rest of his plan into action and marry Kagome.

 

 

 

Another thing because of Taisho he didn't get to ask that hot chick if she'd go out with him later. Well not that it mattered, because Kagome was a good fuck and he could get her to sleep with him. Still he wasn't the type to stay with one girl for long and it was getting on his nerves; big time. Once they were married he'd be going behind her back all the time.

 

 

 

"What's wrong Yoko?" Kagome asked after noticing the anger swirling in his aura. She had yet to use her miko abilities on him and she was now wondering if she should. 'Menomaru?' she thought. She was sure of it she knew that name but from where?

 

 

 

Yoko looked over at her and felt the urge to vomit. "Nothing koi," he lied. He smiled sweetly but once she nodded and turned he silently growled at her. He really could care less for her goody, goody self. He'd rather have the bitch.

 

 

 

Upon arriving at Kagome's Yoko quickly asked if he could come in. Of course Kagome knew what he wanted and nodded. It was going to be a long night of sex and trying to keep up a barrier so no one in the mansion could hear them or walk in.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru had driven home and his father frowned at the smile he had. InuTaisho would have sworn he would be pouting or upset for the next few weeks. Inuyoukai would get that way when they had a person they wanted to mate and were left by them.

 

 

 

"Is everything alright Sesshoumaru? Did that little Kagome girl decided she liked you better?" Kuma called from the doorway. She frowned when her son's attitude changed; sadness and anger radiating off him.

 

 

 

"No," he whispered.

 

 

 

InuTaisho looked between them and shook his head. "Then why were you so happy? Did you find another girl to be my daughter?" he asked and noticed how Sesshoumaru glared at him snarling.

 

 

 

"No one will take Kagome's place, you would to well to remember that father. I was happy because I managed to ruin their date; it was quite fun," he snickered.

 

 

 

His father looked shocked and angry at the same time. His mother was trying to get him from lashing out at his son for his, 'you would do well to remember that' comment.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked toward his room. He found this an error in judgment because he could see what Yoko was doing with Kagome. It wasn't to his liking and he had to leave the room before he lost control.

 

 

 

He had decided that at the right time he would allow his inu to have its way with Yoko. He however didn't want to seem like a raging animal by just jumping over and ripping his head off. No he would find a way to have Kagome realize she loved him and only him. Then she would come back to him and he would throw it in Yoko's face.

 

 

 

He exited the room and walked over to Inuyasha's. Sure they didn't like each other but for right now he could handle being around him. Knocking he waited until he answered.

 

 

 

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked opening his door and leaning against the frame.

 

 

 

"I would like to hear what you have learned while I was away," Sesshoumaru lied. Truly he could care less he just didn't want to go back into his room. Going back would cause him to look out his window and his inner youkai would probably get out.

 

 

 

Inuyasha eyed his brother but stepped aside. He knew for a fact Sesshoumaru wasn't here because he wanted answers; since that was an easier way to put what he said, no he didn't want to look out his window. Yeah Inuyasha may be hanyou but he could still smell what was going on since Kagome had put up a barrier to hide the sounds. "Not much," he replied to his brother.

 

 

 

It was the truth he'd been looking up Yoko's history since he took Sesshoumaru's laptop from his room. Only things he found out where girls he'd dated, or seduced, but mainly all of them ended up with broken hearts. It seemed they believed they loved Yoko and then he took his necklace from them and broke their heart. Well if he was going to do that to Kagome he would help his hated brother.

 

 

 

Damn even his bastard of a brother deserved happiness.

 

 

 

"What do you mean by 'not much'?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting down. At least in here the sounds were lessened.

 

 

 

Inuyasha logged up what he'd found and let Sesshoumaru read while explaining it in a faster method. After about ten minutes he saw Sesshoumaru get a far away look before hatred crossed his face. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru didn't like Yoko at all after what he'd found.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru merely nodded when his brother asked him if it was acceptable. It was and hopefully some of this information could be used against Yoko Takanishie, as he wanted to be called.

 

 

 

Later Sesshoumaru found himself in his room trying to block out the sounds of Kagome's moans. It just wasn't fair he should be the one pleasuring her. He went to his window when the sounds stopped and noticed something.

 

 

 

A smile spread across his face at what he saw. There was Kagome looking at her wrist and she sighed. It appeared that Kagome was either having second thoughts or she wasn't sure of her new life. This was very good for him; very good indeed.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Morning came and Sesshoumaru allowed a small yawn to escape his lips. The sun had just rose over the horizon to greet the new day and he could make out the way his room glowed from the morning light. It was quite what would Kagome call it? Ahh yes pretty.

 

 

 

He slide his legs over the side of his bed and got up to shower. Upon entering the bathroom he stripped himself of his boxers. Turning the knob for hot water he climbed into his shower.

 

 

 

Standing there he allowed the water to wash over his chest and slide down his stomach until rolling down his powerful legs. It felt good to have such hot water wash over him after the turn of events since Yoko arrived.

 

 

 

Reaching toward his favorite soup he grabbed it only to begin washing his body. He could image Kagome in front of him using a washcloth to rub against his chest until he was clean. He only wished she was there because then he wouldn't have such a hard time washing his back.

 

 

 

He noticed sweat had formed on his body in the night. He could only amaze why. He had had a very good dream, which in his opinion ended all to soon. At least he hadn't climaxed during it though.

 

 

 

Grabbing up his shampoo and conditioner he began the task of washing his hair. There were pieces of dirt in it. At first he wondered where it had come from? He always kept his hair clean and made sure nothing was in it. Then he realized he hadn't really been paying it any attention as of late.

 

 

 

After cleaning himself of all dirt, and sweat formed from erotic dreams Sesshoumaru turned off the water. Stepping out he reaching over to his blue towel, which had a crescent moon upon it. Once it was within his clawed hands he wrapped it around his waist and began his journey toward his closet.

 

 

 

Sure he was dripping on the floor but he'd worry about that later. After entering his closet he picked out a causal outfit and began ringing the water from his hair and into the towel. He would have shook it out but he didn't want to get all his clean clothes wet.

 

 

 

He looked out his window to find clouds had covered the sky and rain now poured down upon the earth. 'Well not taking my motorcycle today,' he thought as he watched the rain pour onto his balcony. Shaking his head he turned back to what he had been doing.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru dressed and walked from his room. He was quite happy to know his mother had returned and though he didn't show it even happier she was staying.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome had just gotten ready for school. She had had an argument with Yoko about taking off her bracelet. She didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to. Looking at it she sighed after a few days with Yoko she couldn't even remember where she'd got it just that it was important to her.

 

 

 

Looking around her room her mind wandered to what had happened last night. Every time her boyfriend touched her the small voice in the back of her head kept saying things like: "He could do better." "This boy is nothing compared to my Sessho." "Why are you doing this?" "You shouldn't let anyone then Sess touch you this way." "Yoko doesn't love you." "He's only using you."

 

 

 

Kagome didn't know what to think. All she knew was she had a boyfriend and she loved him. Was that really true though? Sighing once more she told herself yes but something inside her said no.

 

 

 

She got up and began her journey toward her Shikon. That was when she saw him; her boyfriend. Well she might love him but today she wasn't going to be his ride. Running back inside she asked for the keys to the Mustang.

 

 

 

"Why do you need them Kagome?" came Reiko's voice. He had noticed the change in Kagome lately and wondered what could make her this way.

 

 

 

Kagome sighed before saying, "I want to drive something other then my motorcycle or be driven to school."

 

 

 

"Very well," Reiko said grabbing the keys from his pocket. He could always use another car later when it was needed. Damn they had over 20 already so why not let her use it.

 

 

 

Kagome called her thanks before going to the Mustang she was going to drive by Yoko in. She giggled at the thought of his stunned face as she drove past him only waving at his presence.

 

 

 

If he could tell her what to do then she was going to be worst then she was at school.

 

 

 

Upon reaching the car of her choice which was black and silver with the hood up. She climbed in and pressed the button for the door to open. Once it did she stepped on the gas flying by Yoko and turned once she reached the end of the driveway.

 

 

 

Sure he'd be mad but he'd get over it. Today Kagome wasn't someone to mess with and today Kagome would take it out on lesser students.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Yoko couldn't believe it he had to walk to school. It was fucking raining and she makes him walk to school. Well just wait until he got there he would put her in her place.

 

 

 

There had to be a reason for it though; her behavior. Well before he straightened her out he'd watch her mood and how she acted. If she was angry then he didn't need an extremely powerful miko on his ass. If she wasn't well he'd teach her not to drive by him.

 

 

 

He began to walk down the street when he heard a car pull out of the driveway behind him. Before he could move though water was sprayed upon him from a puddle near by. Cursing he look after the car to find it to be Sesshoumaru's.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sango had seen Kagome pull up and wanted to cry from the phone call saying they were no longer friends.

 

 

 

Looking up at the sky she couldn't help but ask if it was an image to what Kagome was feeling. From what she could see of her ex-friend her eyes were burning with a hidden fire and her body language screamed anger.

 

 

 

Some of her fellow students were going to have it rough today. Sango only wished that since they were ex-friends though Sango always thought of Kagome as a best friend; Kagome didn't take her anger out on her.

 

 

 

'Only kami knows if that will happen...'

 

 

 

Running toward the school she had an urge to find Miroku and the others so they could discuss what was happening with poor Kagome...

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha was laughing his head off inside his brother's car. He couldn't believe Sesshoumaru literally ran over a puddle just to soak Yoko more then he already was. Inuyasha had found great amusment in it and still did though after five minutes of laughing he was having trouble breathing.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru held a smirk. Oh yes he had enjoyed soaking Menomaru or Takanishie, as he wanted to be called. He felt somewhat better after losing Kagome when the water sprayed over him.

 

 

 

Earlier that morning he had watched from his window as Kagome made her way toward the large car garage they held all their cars in. When she saw Yoko anger clouded her aura and she quickly ran inside.

 

 

 

He noticed she never came back out but instead the door to the garage began to open. It seemed Yoko thought this was his moment to get in when all of a sudden Kagome came roaring by him. To say Yoko was stunned, surprised, and angered would be something Sesshoumaru would praise Kagome for.

 

 

 

After that he told Inuyasha to hurry up cause he had a surprise. Quickly he made down toward his Jaguar and got in. After the engine was started and Inuyasha in as well Yoko had just pasted the driveway.

 

 

 

Putting the car in gear Sesshoumaru took off and made sure to sharply turn the corner thus going over a puddle. It wasn't his fault Yoko had been in the way when it happened. He didn't see him would be his excuse if he got any questions about it.

 

 

 

Now he was getting out of his car and could see many students who had already found Kagome's baaad side. Really bad from the looks of things cause the school was quiet, it looked loamy and the students were whispering about the 'vanishing' act Kagome had pulled on many of them, or knocked some of them out.

 

 

 

Inuyasha looked around and noticed the only ones happy were Kikyo, and Kagura. Not knowing why he went over to them but backed away when the newly found Ice Queen walked up.

 

 

 

Kagome was not in a good mood and she was going to make sure everyone else felt the way she did. Frightening most of the students by teleporting helped calm her nerves but she had this huge hole in her heart and she couldn't find a reason as to why.

 

 

 

Then seeing Kikyo and Kagura giggling sent her off edge. She started over toward the two and stopped behind them.

 

 

 

She had heard all the rumors so far that she was now dubbed Ice Queen or Ice Bitch because of her sudden bad mood. She wanted to see if these two were also taking in the fun of making up new titles for her.

 

 

 

She was amazed Kikyo hadn't noticed her earlier when she turned around, her face a ghostly white. Even Kagura being a wind youkai was paler then usual.

 

 

 

"What do you find so funny?" the words passed her lips as if acid dripped from her teeth. It was like water was running down her chin and Kagome didn't try and hide the icy tone she used. Not today; today everyone would know how she felt and feel the same.

 

 

 

Kikyo looked up toward the sky, as it got darker. This wasn't good; Kagome's power because she was angered was attaching lightning.

 

 

 

Kagura was the first to speak her voice nearly a whisper. "Something we read in the newspaper Kagome-sa... sama," she said very carefully. True she didn't take shit from others but when a miko with that much purification energy is before you pissed you don't say anything stupid.

 

 

 

Kagome put her hand forward in a motion for them to give her the damn paper. When neither moved she glared, put her hand down, and then raised her hand again. Neither seemed to even see her hand move and Kagome became very angry and fire flashed behind her eyes making both girls flinch.

 

 

 

"Give me the damn newspaper," Kagome ordered in a stern voice. It was cold, rash, and yet held enough authority that made both girls jump. She watched in sick amusment as her cousin began throwing things from her book bag until she pull out the asked item.

 

 

 

Kagome looked down at it and felt disguised that they found this funny. "You find this funny?" she asked again making sure her voice held nothing, but an even tone.

 

 

 

Both girls glanced at each other and then nodded. They both received a glare from Kagome and flinched away from her angry form.

 

 

 

She wasn't happy at all anymore. Her energy began pouring from her body in small amounts as she narrowed her eyes. Sure she didn't like the person they were laughing at but this person was dead; not able to defend herself.

 

 

 

 

**Newspaper:**

 

 

 

 

 

**Yura Akino Murdered**

 

 

 

_Former student at Shikon High found dead in her_

 

 

 

own home. Her fathers body was also found dead

 

 

 

beside her. It seemed to the detectives that both

 

 

 

were shot; current shooter is unknown.

 

 

 

 

 

It is believed however that Mrs. Akino was the

 

 

 

gun firer. It is told by witnesses that Mrs. Akino

 

 

 

was beaten by her husband and mate at least once

 

 

 

a day. On November 15 it seemed Mrs. Akino had

 

 

 

had enough thus she shot Mr. Akino. It is still

 

 

 

unknown as to why she would shot her own

 

 

 

daughter.

 

 

 

 

 

At this time there is no further evidence and it

 

 

 

seems Mrs. Akino fled the scene. At this time we

 

 

 

are sending out search parties, and special agents to

_find her. If seen please call..._

 

 

 

 

Kagome had pretty much not read anymore of the junk and went down to the info on Yura. It held her age, name, family, DOB, and DOD. She couldn't believe these two found this funny.

 

 

 

"So you're telling me you find a death funny?" she asked. She could feel Sesshoumaru behind her but at this point her full attention was given to the two in front of her.

 

 

 

They merely nodded again.

 

 

 

"You two are pathetic! You're laughing at a girl who is dead! How low can you two sink?! I would have expected this from criminals but not from high school students who find sick pleasure in the death of others! You are not worthy of my presence nor my time since you're so pathetic you laugh, mock, and put down a person who is no longer on this earth to defend themselves! You two had better get out of my sight before you," she pointed to Kikyo, "get your ass kicked! And you," she pointed to Kagura, "have your vocal cords torn from your throat and then purified to dust!"

 

 

 

Instantly the girls were off and Kagome felt a lot better. Though people were staring at her for her protection of Yura when she didn't even like her. "What!?" she snapped pushing passed them before using her abilities to split them down the middle.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched after her form. Even he would have said most of those things to Kikyo and Kagura. They were pathetic and they had no honor. That was one thing Sesshoumaru hated about some people. They had no honor for themselves or others and when people they hate died they say things that should hurt a person when the person is no longer there to defend himself or herself. It disguised even him and he turned his head up toward the sky.

 

 

 

Plus side. It had stopped raining since he parked his car.


	17. Lunch Fiasco

First period had not gone well in Sesshoumaru opinion. The teacher had been extremely jumpy just because Kagome was in the room, then he ran when Kagome raised her hand to an answer no one else knew but wouldn't call on her and she let her anger fly.

 

 

 

It had been very funny watching the teacher run from his desk toward the door. He might have been youkai but he was a damn fool, and obviously weak.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru did notice something he liked during throughout the day. It seemed Kagome was trying to stay away from Yoko at all costs even if it meant walking past him while using her invisible bonds to throw him away from her form. It was quite hilarious to watch and he almost found himself laughing several time.

 

 

 

He noticed all the glares Kagome received though she either gave them back making the others back off or ignored it. Mostly the girls were just angered that they still couldn't jump on him because his heart belonged to Kagome and he refused to give her up. Apparently none of them liked this fact nor did they want to expect it.

 

 

 

Kagome was still mad and rubbed her temples when she got to her locker. She had made a decision and it was....

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kouga sat in class with Inuyasha both of them thinking about Sesshoumaru for different reasons.

 

 

 

Kouga because he needed to ask if Sesshoumaru had asked out that Ayame girl for him yet. He really wanted to know that way he could go up to her and ask her out. It shouldn't be to hard expect one problem: with all the smells he couldn't determine where the female ookami was.

 

 

 

Inuyasha also was thinking of his brother. Not for any reason expect he hoped soon his brother would be happy again. He hated to see him sad. Him being sad meant bad things had happened or were going to happen. Sure Sesshoumaru kept it well lock up behind his stoic mask but at times Inuyasha could see right threw that. Sesshoumaru was like a big puppy that didn't know what it wanted. He was cuddly and yet at times he could bite your head off without even thinking about what could come from it. At times Inuyasha thought it was from puberty or something but then he realized his brother in inuyoukai terms was clear over 50 lunar cycles but in human he was around 17 or 18 by now. Inuyasha wasn't sure since he'd stopped with the counting a long time ago and just waited for the cake to come his way when it was his brother's birthday. In other words Sesshoumaru was still a pup to elder inuyoukai but not so much that he was in puberty like Inuyasha. Anyway about his stoic mask. Inuyasha could see through it as if it wasn't there a lot any more. Sure Sesshoumaru seemed happy, or bored at times, but his eyes betrayed him. In those eyes you could make out a person who needed to be loved; who needed to be cared for. Inuyasha could tell his brother was truly hurt by Kagome's leaving him. Though his inu raged that was because of the possessiveness inuyoukai tend to hold when they find a mate and that mate is taken before marked. The Sesshoumaru shown with his cold golden eyes was hurting because yes he had lost a person he wanted as a mate but also because he cared deeply; maybe even loved Kagome. It just wasn't fair seeing his brother that way and he was determined; determined to do whatever his brother asked of him and not a second later. His brother, though half deserved happiness.

 

 

 

They looked at each other; they couldn't believe they were early for a class. This was new for them and even stranger how the hated rivals became friends, and partners in a new assignment.

 

 

 

"Hey at least we're not late," Kouga said giving him a wolfish grin.

 

 

 

Inuyasha nodded and smirked. "Yeah don't want to be late again the teacher might have a cow," he said and began to laugh after Kouga burst into one of his own. They didn't know what it was about the saying but they always found it funny.

 

 

 

~*~

 

The bell rung and Kagome rolled her eyes after glaring at the teacher. In every class she had been able to moved expect one but that she wouldn't mind for today. Today she was pissed and since Yoko didn't like Sesshoumaru well she was going to stay close to him.

 

 

 

Her decision had been to sit with him at lunch and maybe teach Yoko that he can't control what she does. Perhaps after that that inu would come to terms that she was ningen and a miko; apart of nature. You can't just tell a miko what to do especially if you're youkai and she was going to prove that to him.

 

 

 

Besides what could it hurt sitting next to Sesshoumaru. She enjoyed his company though she wasn't sure of the tingling feeling she got after being near him. It was just plain weird and she wasn't sure if it was natural. Even if it wasn't she was going to pay out her plan step-by-step.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Yoko couldn't believe she'd been avoiding him all day. All day.

 

 

 

Where the hell had she been all day? Better not have been with Taisho. If it was he'd have a new reason to ripe the inu to shreds. It didn't seem like a bad idea until he thought to everything in Sesshoumaru's training he'd missed so he wasn't sure at how good Sesshoumaru was.

 

 

 

Hell like he could beat him. Yoko could probably just knock him out with a good blow to the side. Yeah and once he was out of the way he'd apologize to Kagome though he'd make it sound like it was real it wouldn't be.

 

 

 

He sighed when he thought the name of the girl who followed him. How was he going to marry her? She was just too happy all the time; no he didn't like it.

 

 

 

This morning though she had been anything but happy and he knew full well to stay away from her for now. Later he would make his fake declaration and then get back on her good side.

 

 

 

He groaned in thought. Another problem in his way was that damn bracelet he couldn't get off or get her to take off. It was ruining his plans though at least she wasn't drooling over him like the other females he'd given his necklace to.

 

 

 

An evil grin passed over his lips when he got an idea. Sure he would marry Kagome but after a month or so he could divorce her take everything she had for himself. The grin spread at his idea; then the girls would want him instead of blackmailing them into his bed. All he'd have to do is get a better lawyer then her, which might be a hard task.

 

 

 

Who cared anyway he didn't want to think about it right now? Yoko would think about it when the time came and when that happened he would be ready. Or so he hoped.

 

 

 

~*~

 

P.E was not something Kagome wanted to do but when she was put onto Sesshoumaru's team for some other stupid game or sport she smirked.

 

 

 

Yoko didn't like this at all she was on another team and with the man--youkai who could ruin the whole thing. It just wasn't his day; first getting wet, then her anger, his headache, and now this. Kami must hate him for some reason.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was quite pleased to see Kagome's bright smile once again sent toward him. It felt good and his heart beat faster as she walked toward him. Had she dumped Yoko to come back to her? Was this a joke they came up with? What was going on here?

 

 

 

Kagome saw his curios look and ignored it she didn't need to bother with him. No she had a boyfriend to de-throne. He'd gotten his way for long enough and she was going to get him back for everything.

 

 

 

She just needed a time and a place to make it happen. Hopefully lunch would be a perfect time for him because it was for her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked after class. They had been able to use their abilities; even the mikos' as long as they didn't purify anyone. It seemed Kagome had been all to happy to give her piece. She had beat them easily almost by herself nearly ten times before the bell rung for them to shower.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome held a smile, and a fire blazed within her eyes. She didn't know why but kicking Yoko's ass with Sesshoumaru made her feel really good. She wasn't supposed to feel this way was she? Hell no but she didn't care right this minute.

 

 

 

Walking to her locker she got out everything she'd need for her classes after lunch and then headed off toward there. Upon arriving she saw Sesshoumaru had just walked in on the opposite side.

 

 

 

Kagome coughed polity from behind everyone and when they turned to the smiling girl fear struck their hearts. She watched as some fell unconscious while others held their hands over their hearts while letting her pass.

 

 

 

Everyone was looking at her with a pale face expect Sesshoumaru. He just looked as bored as ever and even raised an eyebrow at her. The others though knew only one person would ever get away without being punished and that was the fearless inuyoukai walking toward the Ice Bitch.

 

 

 

They had all learned to respect Kagome and when she was smiling you should be afraid. They all knew there was something going on between Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Yoko though none of them knew what it was they had a feeling someone's heart was going to shatter in the end.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru reached Kagome and instantly began to get what he wanted. Then he saw her move to the casher and pull out some money. He looked around and saw Yoko sitting down as if waiting for something. Then it hit him and a grin would have formed if there wasn't so many people around.

 

 

 

Kagome for the last couple of days had been getting both hers and Yoko's lunch and paying. It appeared that today was different since she waited for him to get done before following him to his table.

 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Naraku sneered at Kagome.

 

 

 

Kagome glared at the hanyou who like a good boy backed off. "Eating got a problem with that?" she said rather quickly.

 

 

 

"As a matter-of-fact I do," Naraku said standing but before he could get toward Kagome something that felt much like a huge hand hit him. He flew backwards and passed out once he hit the wall.

 

 

 

Yoko had been waiting for Kagome for almost ten minutes. Getting up he looked around them room and his gaze landed upon her eating form. Apparently she was still angry with him and he narrowed his eyes as that bracelet began to glow with a blue hue, which engulfed Kagome's form.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru laid his hand upon Kagome's trying to calm her nerves. He knew she was very angry and it seemed to disappear once he touched her but it returned. He followed her gaze and found Yoko standing behind him.

 

 

 

The boys hair had grown, as well as his claws and fangs. His eyes were blood red and he looked ready for a battle. His markings were bigger in size as well but the black one was bigger then the gold. It looked like they were trying to fight the other color for the final transformation. Though Sesshoumaru would be happy to kill the whelp now he decided Kagome was more important and stepped in front once he stood.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. He would never let his inner beast take so much control unless mating. He couldn't believe this weak thing had once been his friend. Even about � transformed he didn't have nearly as much power as Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Kagome seemed to noticed this and stood. A whip like bond formed around Yoko's throat and she drew him to her. Once they were eye-to-eye she saw the red bled from his eyes. She was pulled into a hug after that and gave a puzzled look. She didn't know what to do: One part of her said hug him, another said push him away. Why to follow though?

 

 

 

She gave into the push one and shoved him from her. "I'm still angry with you so don't try and butter me up. It won't work this time Yoko because I'm not going to do everything for you. Tomorrow and the rest of the week you can buy your own lunch," she hissed turning.

 

 

 

A hand gripped her shoulder and she did a 180. Once she was face-to face with Yoko once again she brought her hand up. She knew she shouldn't have done it but when he stopped her all anger filled her to the brink. Flexing her hand the boy flew from her slamming into a wall.

 

 

 

Yoko coughed when he hit the wall and looked up at her as if she'd killed someone dear to him. Once again his eyes bleed red as his inu took control from the bitches disobedience. He struggled to get to his feet but everything around him began to fade as he fell into unconsciousness from blood loss.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw it though he didn't know if the others had. Her necklace glowed a sudden green and he began to wonder what the colors meant. When his bracelets yellow hue fought it off she turned, nose in the air and walked off.

 

 

 

Well at least this lunch fiasco hadn't ended up with someone dead. No at least Kagome didn't kill Yoko because he could see deep in her eyes that fire for him was growing. His bracelet was working and that necklace would soon be gone. He needed to do some research on it first.

 

 

 

Better yet he could have Inuyasha do the research for him. Yeah that sounded like a good plan and if the chance ever rose he would make sure Yoko's blood dripped from his claws. He could image it now.

 

 

 

Standing a top a hill side his corpse lying somewhere near by. Blood dripped from his claws as his blood red eyes gazed up at the full moon. Then he'd throw his head back and howl in triumph. Afterward if Kagome was near he was take her once again since the necklace no longer had effect and mark her like he should have done the last time. They would make love under the stars for hours until his need was fulfilled as well as hers.

 

 

 

That would be the day Sesshoumaru waited for and when it came he would be there.


	18. How to Get Kagome Back

Sesshoumaru held a smirk for almost the rest of the day. It unnerved his fellow students and none of them would come near him.

 

 

 

Not that he minded no in fact he would rather they stay far away from his person. Their scents mixed as one was enough to make him gag, but to have it on his person? It caused long showers once school was done for the day. He for one didn't want that to happen today; no today he was in a good mood.

 

 

 

That was what unnerved the students around him so. He had never until Kagome came to school shown any emotion except when he gave smirks toward people. Only people who crossed him or his current girlfriend would get one. It was not a pretty thing to see; well it was beautiful to anyone who didn't know what it meant, but to anyone else it meant stay far away. Unless he gave something to his current 'girlfriend' as he called it a gift and smirked at her overreaction to it.

 

 

 

That wasn't his reason though. No he couldn't get that picture of how Yoko looked before he passed out from his mind. It was priceless and Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to see it again.

 

 

 

It seemed to him that Yoko's inu that formed affections toward Kagome even if his master had not. From the way he had almost attacked him at lunch his inu didn't want anyone near Kagome. Too bad for him because Sesshoumaru wouldn't back down. At least not until Kagome was back by his side.

 

 

 

When Kagome attacked him though it was just to good to be true. Then that emotion that crossed Yoko's face was just... great. Well for the lack of a better word it was great. First he looked hurt and a bit of shame then it changed completely to rage and hatred. Maybe he could just get Yoko to take the necklace off in the end.

 

 

 

Walking out of his final class Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to go home. Tonight he'd get a good night sleep since Kagome had almost told him to fuck off. To bad she hadn't it would have been funny to see and watch. When the time came though and her huge heart called out to him then Sesshoumaru would gladly do it for her.

 

 

 

It was a strange sight to see when he walked out of the classroom. People were staring at him because he was grinning and that its self never ended well. Another thing was on the way back to his locker he was nearly skipping down the halls.

 

 

 

Inuyasha had chosen this moment to be standing next to his locker and was staring at him dumbfounded. It almost made Sesshoumaru go into a fit of giggles like some schoolgirl but for the time being he would never do such a thing. Sesshoumaru though didn't for the simple fact that he wasn't the type of person to do such a thing in front of others.

 

 

 

Plus he was male. He just felt so happy at the moment that his Kagome was finally responding to him. It felt like a volcano of happiness he never thought to feel again had erupted within him and he couldn't help but snort out a chuckle. It was just, just to good to be true.

 

 

 

His Kagome was within his reach and he would reach her. His Kagome was coming back to him. His Kagome was fighting off the necklace and giving back his love. His Kagome might be marked soon and then they could be happy together. His Kagome, his Kagome, his Kagome, HIS Kagome, HIS KAGOME!!!!

 

 

 

"So I see you're in a better mood then before," Inuyasha said looking at his 'brother?' This was his brother right? Had someone replaced his brother with this happy looking Shiro-Inu (White Dog)? He wasn't for sure but it looked, smelled, and was his brother his brother but he didn't act like his brother.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sighed feeling the happiness be replaced with frustration. Did his brother have to ruin everything? No wait...  _half-brother_...

 

 

 

"I was until you came along and ruined the mood," Sesshoumaru stated glaring at his younger half-breed half-brother. Oh yes he was putting  _half_  in again.

 

 

 

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and asked him if he needed him to do anything for him.

 

 

 

"Yes tonight we will be looking up ways to break the spell on Kagome and why it changes colors; also what they mean," Sesshoumaru said coolly as he took out his homework. Not much.... That was always a good thing.

 

 

 

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said waiting for his brother to get done. He didn't know as to why but everything he did he seemed to be doing more quickly. Like he had everything from his locker before his brother got to his. 'Wow never saw that one coming,' he grinned broadly and waited.

 

 

 

Once done Sesshoumaru was surprised to see his half-brother had everything he needed. It wasn't everyday he beat him in anything. It seemed with all the try to get Kagome back he was slowing down at things. Not like it mattered but Inuyasha would make it matter.

 

 

 

They both walked toward the exit just in time to see Yoko run toward Kagome. She turned and yelled, "Go Away!" Then turned to leave but her arm was grabbed by Yoko's dirty hands.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Ever since lunch Kagome had felt so much better. She didn't know why but she felt like spending more time with Sesshoumaru and leaving Yoko. When the idea struck though she felt guilty for what she did.

 

 

 

To anyone watching they would have seen the fight between the two accessories she wore. The bracelet shining and making her have an unearthly glow, and the necklace fighting it trying to suppress the glow coming from her wrist.

 

 

 

Sighing she went to find her car. Right now she didn't need anything from anyone.

 

 

 

She turned when she heard someone call her name after school. She had just seen her car too. Her mood went from guilty to anger within seconds of seeing who was running up to her.

 

 

 

"Kagome, Kagome onegai we need to talk," Yoko yelled to her.

 

 

 

Kagome just stood there trying to keep her emotions in check and figure out what was happening to her. "Go Away!" she snapped in a yelled tone.

 

 

 

She felt dirt covered claws wrap around her wrist went she turned to leave and twisted to see him standing behind her. Obviously Yoko hadn't been having a good day and if Kagome could help it that day was going to get much worst.

 

 

 

"Onegai Kagome forgive me," Yoko said bending down on one knee. He realized that his beast was starting to grow feelings for Kagome and he was trying to return the feelings she gave him so he could get back on her good side.

 

 

 

His voice was pleading but that wasn't going to stop Kagome. "Let go," she said in a deadly tone.

 

 

 

"Not until you give me a chance to explain," he said to her.

 

 

 

That was the last straw for Kagome. She raised her hand and conquered a barrier around herself. The purification she put into it forced him to let go and withdraw.

 

 

 

"Onegai Kagome," Yoko said as he watched her walk toward her Mustang. He could see the popping pink and blue coming from her barrier and wasn't about to go near it. Touching it would mean him being purified and he really didn't want that at the moment.

 

 

 

"Let me tell you something Yoko. I am my own woman and yet you seem to think you can just use me. Well you can forget that plan because it's not going to happen. Plus I'm sick of you using my money for your own gain. Well go get a job if you want some cause your not getting another penny out of me," Kagome sad never turning toward him, "Good day Mr. Takanishie, oh wait that's Mr. Menomaru."

 

 

 

"Kagome," Yoko said as she jumped into her car and started it up. The barrier had yet to fall and because Kagome was so powerful she could move it to wherever she stood.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha began to laugh when Yoko kicked the dirt under his feet. He couldn't help it seeing him, as the one on the bottom of the food chain was just great. Kagome was really putting him in his place.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru held a smirk as he passed Yoko. He saw his half-brother glower toward him before getting in. He couldn't wait until tomorrow because he wasn't going to wait anymore.

 

 

 

Once he found out how to free Kagome of Yoko's Love Necklace he was going to get her back. Even if he had to lose an arm or leg to do it he wouldn't let Yoko use her anymore.

 

 

 

The drive home was like any other. Expect the fact the brothers were having an intelligent conversation, which surprised Sesshoumaru. He really didn't know his brother could have one.

 

 

 

Arriving home they were greeted by the usual. Two parents asking how school was and if anything interested happened.

 

 

 

After getting past them and up to Inuyasha's room since he took Sesshoumaru's laptop they logged into Kagome's account. Yes they hadn't turned it off that way they could know what was happening outside school...

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Miroku do you think Kagome will get over Yoko?" the teenager asked her boyfriend.

 

 

 

Miroku who was sitting next to Sango couldn't really say. This had been their topic for a few days now but he couldn't really say yes or no. It all depended on Kagome, there was really nothing they could do.

 

 

 

Rin and Shippo were sitting across from them in the food court at the mall. They all sighed when Sango asked not because they were tired of it but because they all wanted to know the same thing.

 

 

 

Rin looked around and looked down into her smoothie. She really missed Kagome; sure they hadn't been extremely close but Kagome was like the sister she never had. Yeah she had Shippo but it was nicer to have a female companion then a male. Especially when that male is your over protective brother.

 

 

 

Shippo also missed Kagome for most of the same reasons as Rin. The young kitsune had grown close to Kagome in a short time and couldn't see life without her. He looked around the place once more to make sure no males came to hit on his sister. He knew that was why Rin loved coming to the mall and he wasn't going to let it happen even if his mind was elsewhere.

 

 

 

Miroku missed Kagome for a few reasons. Yes he was a hentai and he knew that but Kagome was like an adopted sister to him. He didn't have any other realizes that he knew of expect his mother since his father died not to long ago. It felt nice to have Kagome around because she understood what it's like since she lost her brother.

 

 

 

Sango missed Kagome the most. She knew they all considered Kagome a sister but she had been the one to spend most of the time with her. Sango only had her little brother Kohaku and her parents. Kohaku is a good kid and family member but he was just to young to understand certain things. Plus it felt better to have another boy crazy girl to talk with, especially when they're not a slut or one of the bitches at school. Well sure Kagome was but not outside of school. She just missed her and every time she recalled that message she got saying they were no longer friends she broke down in tears.

 

 

 

"I don't know Sango only time will tell," Miroku said patting her friend's shoulder.

 

 

 

Rin turned once again scanning the around. She had felt a very strong aura and her heart jumped for joy when she saw her. "Look there's Kagome," she said pointing toward a bookstore.

 

 

 

Kagome was standing there trying to be alone when a few boys came up to her. She kept telling them to leave her alone and the next thing she knew she had to give a saying to a reporter about her father. It was getting ridiculous and then she saw four figures walking toward her.

 

 

 

"Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin," she called. She really felt bad for ruining their friendship over a boy and was going to fix it. No matter what Yoko felt she would be friends with these four because they understood her.

 

 

 

"Kagome," Sango said running toward her arms wide. She brought her friend into a hug and jumped a few times.

 

 

 

Kagome watched as they all shed tears of joy and smiled at them. She couldn't feel happier then this moment because for once she wasn't thinking about boys; like Sesshoumaru or Yoko. No she was thinking about having fun and that's what she was going to do.

 

 

 

"Hey you guys want to go shopping with me? My treat," she said looking over everyone.

 

 

 

They all nodded and began walking off toward a clothing shop. It was going to be interesting to see what they could buy since they were with the Kagome Higurashi.

 

 

 

Kagome upon entering told them they could each have five outfits but each outfit had to be under $200 and she'd pay.

 

 

 

Sango and Rin giggled and went toward the back where you could find the best types of dresses and girl stuff. The boys said yes and ran off toward the more boyish type clothing.

 

 

 

Kagome just went toward the front where there was a dress she wanted. Walking out so she could get a better looked at it she peered through the window at it. It was beautiful but it cost $500 by itself.

 

 

 

It was black, which she really liked about it and the hems where silver in color. It was sleeveless so it had two pieces that tied around her neck. She liked how it was designed as well because it seemed to be shorter on one side then the other. She looked more closely and noticed �much to her delight- a chain hanging at the left side. It also came with black 3' platform shoes. They went nicely since the heel was silver and the part to cover her foot was black.

 

 

 

Nodding she decided this would be something she was going to buy. She walked up to the casher and told him she like the dress in the window.

 

 

 

"Miss that dress is $500 plus 20 more if you want the shoes. You sure you can pay for that?" she asked. She was a young lady around Kagome's age but a little older. She was also from what Kagome could see a dragon youkai with bright red hair and a yellow dress. Her markings were just one orange strip on each cheek and a small but noticeable cross on her forehead.

 

 

 

"I'm Kagome so please call me that and yes I can offer it or I wouldn't have asked," Kagome said kindly.

 

 

 

The young girl nodded and went off to get the dress from the window. Kagome looked around and saw Miroku walk up to her five outfits in his hands. Shippo was also done and came straight up to her looking delighted at all the dragon decorated clothing he found.

 

 

 

Kagome went back to the window and look at the red dress in the other window. It was a nice dress with a slit in the front. The slit however didn't show anything because there was a white fabric underneath the red as a second layer. It had short sleeves and it would show a little cleavage. She decided she wanted this one as well and saw the young girl who was getting her other dress. Kagome quickly asked if she could get her down the red one as well and went off toward the back.

 

 

 

It seemed Sango and Rin were still needing two outfits and were trying to find the best ones. Kagome shook her head and went to find her three more. Yeah her outfits where more but she had over 20,000 in her account since she barely ever spend her money.

 

 

 

She found a gold dress that had blue petals floating across the front and pulled it down to look at it better. It was a strapless so it also tied in the back but unlike the black one from the window it didn't tie around her neck, but her back. She turned it to find a dragon running up until its head came to her left shoulder blade and stopped.

 

 

 

Looking around some more she managed to find some baggy green pants and a camouflage shirt to go with it. She figured she could get some green shoes to go with it and went to find her final outfit.

 

 

 

It also was a shirt but with a red skirt. Nice design and simple plus it didn't cost much so she decided it would look good enough, so she pulled them down and went to find her friends.

 

 

 

Sango and Rin had picked out five dresses like Kagome thought they would and the boys got what they liked. Walking up she told her friends to come forward.

 

 

 

"Miss I have the two dresses you asked for from the window," the young lady called. She had already rung it up and her eyes widened at the 25 outfits this Kagome girl was going to buy.

 

 

 

"I'm also going to buy my friends things so could you ring them up with my stuff as well?" Kagome asked smiling.

 

 

 

"Of course but are you sure you want to spend that much here?" she asked.

 

 

 

Kagome smiled and nodded then she watched as the amount went up and up and up. She didn't even blink when she pulled out her credit card. Hey she hadn't done bad since she only spend around 8,000 dollars.

 

 

 

Her friends had their mouths hanging open when she paid though.

 

 

 

"You sure Kagome you don't have to?" Sango said walking up next to her.

 

 

 

"Of course Sango. Don't worry I have 20,000 and more by now since my parents gave me money last week. I don't buy much even though they give me a 1,000 every two weeks," Kagome said signing the receipt.

 

 

 

"Thank you Miss Higurashi and we hope to see you again. If you had just told me you were Kagome Higurashi I wouldn't have asked if you were sure about buying all of this," she gestured to the outfits in the bags her friends were holding.

 

 

 

"No problem," Kagome called walking toward the front. "So where we off to now?"

 

 

 

"Lets go to the video game store," Shippo and Miroku called.

 

 

 

"No we want to go shoe shopping," the girls called.

 

 

 

Kagome shook her head and told them they'd go to the video game store and then shoe shopping.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru stared at the internet site with the information he wanted on it. He had found out a lot just from reading from it.

 

 

 

 

**Site:**

 

 

 

 

 

**Love Necklace:**

 

 

 

 

 

**History:**

 

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had skipped that not really caring about its history. Then he went down the list until he found Color Meanings.

 

 

 

 

  
****Color Meanings:** **

 

 

 

 

Red:

 

Love effects will be working the best at the time the necklace glows a bright red color. The person who gives the necklace will receive almost real love from the person the necklace is given to when red is shone.

 

 

 

 

Well he'd never seen it glow red so that was a good thing. At least he knew it wasn't working the best it could on Kagome.

 

 

 

 

  
****Blue:** **

 

 

Person given will feel sad because of something he/she has done to the giver.

 

 

 

Green:

 

Person will feel guilty for anything they've done to giver.

 

 

 

Yellow:

 

Necklace isn't working strongly because the person given recognizes someone who they loved before the necklace was given to them.

 

 

 

Orange:

 

Necklace s trying to push back feelings of love for anyone but the giver.

 

 

 

White:

 

The person given will feel confused about feelings for both giver and another they really love.

 

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had seen it glow a white color but it changed every time because his bracelet would start to fight against it thus causing it to change colors again.

 

 

 

 

  
****Final Color:** **

 

 

 

 

Black:

 

This color is only shone when the person given is a strong or powerful as it is put today youkai, miko, or priest. This color is rarely shone but at times it will happen and they given will feel confused. Not just confused but not able to think straight because of something they don't understand. This color is the final color because it will fight off mostly items given to the person given by pervious lovers. It is a last defense and will normally fight off any feelings of love toward anyone but the giver.

 

 

 

 

That explains why every time Kagome looked at him it turned black. It was trying but failing because Kagome is very powerful and loved him deeply. He needed to get it off her though so he kept reading after mentally remembering everything he'd just read.

 

 

 

 

**How To Reverse Effects:**

 

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru cheered to himself. This was what he wanted and soon he would put a plan into action and Kagome would be his.

 

 

 

 

  
****There are several ways to make a person given one of these necklaces go back to the right state of mind. Because the Love Necklace messes with a persons mind normally an item given to them before can stop the effects early on if the person who gave them the item shows them they love them truly. If this does not happen, the item given should be magical and call upon some part to make them come back to their minds. If the person truly loved another before given the necklace then by showing them you love them the necklace should shatter and the person turned back to normal. This however usually doesn't work so use it last.** **

 

 

 

 

One way would be simple and that is to get rid of the giver. Once the giver's heart no longer beats the necklace's clasp with return and it may be removed. However the law is against this method and it is not to be used unless by rival male youkai who's beasts take control.

 

 

 

Another method is quite easy. If the given is in love before given this necklace they will still love them deep down. Now that's not the point though, no if they see the person they love on the brink of death the necklace will shatter to a million pieces and the given will help protect the person they truly love. This method is the most effective but the most dangerous because there is a chance of not making it and dying after bringing them out of the effects.

 

 

 

Of course you could just leave them to the givers control and find someone else to love since most of these ways are dangerous. The last method is the most simple way but the giver usually won't do it.

 

 

 

The final way could be to ask the giver to remove it with the spell reversal, which returns the clasp and the giver may take it off. However the giver usually has a reason for giving it and will not take it off this way. But it never hurt to try.

 

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stored almost everything he read into his brain because this was the way to get Kagome back. He'd used every method if it would get her back to his side.

 

 

 

He read on and found a piece of info very handy.

 

 

 

 

The given if mistreated by the giver in anyway.

 

 

 

 

Example: Using them for intercourse or has them pay for everything.

 

 

 

This will cause the givens brain to overload and they will rebel even against the necklace. When this happens the person will usual tell the giver to take a hike or cut them off for weeks. It happens rarely but if it does it is the best time to try and return them to the way they were before it all started. Remember this if your girlfriend/boyfriend is given one and one day turns extremely rude toward the person they left you for.

 

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked at this. Kagome was rebelling, which meant now would be the time to get her back to his side. Yes tomorrow would be a good day and he would be ready for it. He made sure to print everything he'd learned just in cast he forgot before leaving his half-brother to his own.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked out onto his balcony and leaned over the railing. Looking toward the west he could see the sun beginning to set causing the land to change from greens to bright: reds, yellows, oranges, and whites. It was beautiful and he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow held for him and Kagome.


	19. Kagome's Rebelling

Sesshoumaru awoke smelling salt in the air. His red eyes scanned his room before he rose from his bed. Walking to his balcony Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air. He knew the scent that was lingering with the salty smell of tears.

 

 

 

He could also hear the sound of tears. A sweet voice that seemed to be frightened was sobbing. He could hear it clearly and could tell it was coming from outside his window.

 

 

 

He tired to find where the scent was lingering. His nose twitched as he looked for the source. He could tell it wasn't from inside Taisho Manor so where was it coming from? His nose flared and his face turned toward his balcony.

 

 

 

A low growl escaped his lips once he realized whos scent it was. It was Kagome's and from the sobs his ears picked up she was crying. He didn't like hearing her cry or smelling her tears it merely pulled his protective instincts harder.

 

 

 

His beast was already in control as Sesshoumaru watched from the back of his mind at what his beast would do. He wanted to know how it would react to Kagome's tears and the smell of Yoko all over her. In fact he could pick up Yoko growling. Wait growling? At what?

 

 

 

Another growl passed his thin lips as his markings became bolder to the eye. He could smell and hear what was going on. Yoko was growling and from it Kagome's cries came in. He didn't like this at all and he was going to stop it.

 

 

 

He had had enough with this and the beast took one step back before jumping across the gap. His white clothing flying behind him as the wind caught against it, blowing it softly behind his person. From the ground you could see his white form fly across the moon, which lay right above the gap, while stars shone brightly scattered across the sky.

 

 

 

Landing Sesshoumaru quickly walked to the sliding doors Kagome had. One curtain was open and he peered through it only to have his vision cloud with more of the blood red already occupying it, thus making it nearly black in color.

 

 

 

There stood Yoko nearly transformed gazing down at Kagome who was hiding in a corner. Her hands where out in front of her making a cross like symbol, which caused a barrier to form before her.

 

 

 

Yoko hit the barrier though never phasing it in the least. Kagome was just too strong for the boy to be able to get at her. Even he Sesshoumaru couldn't defeat Kagome in a fair fight but this fight didn't seem fair at all.

 

 

 

One, they were in Kagome's room alone. Two, Kagome was trying to stay away from him for reasons yet to be known. Three, it was the middle of the night and a point when they should be asleep.

 

 

 

No something was going on and he would find out what it was. His thoughts were interupted when the nearly transformed inu began to speak.

 

 

 

"How dare you say his name while in my bed bitch?" Yoko roared not caring who the hell heard him as long as he got to punish her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru's curiousity got the better of him and he began to listen more closely. Even his beast was wondering what he meant by 'his name'.

 

 

 

Kagome had shuddered and then whimpered at the sight of her lover. She tired the best she could to not cry out for help since she needed none and find a calm voice. It didn't work for her voice came out in a whispered tone, "On... onegai forgive me... I-I didn't mean what I said... I don't know why I screamed it... onegai."

 

 

 

A growl made Sesshoumaru turn his attention toward the male. His instincts were now screaming to kill him for harming HIS soon-to-be mate weather it was physical or mental.

 

 

 

"You know I hate him and you dare scream his name while climaxing?" Yoko snarled bringing his claws down onto the barrier once again. He hissed backing away as purification energy hit him. Pink and blue bubbles popped before the barrier where he'd struck it.

 

 

 

Kagome had had enough she stood and glared at the male before her. Who did he think he was? She didn't want to hurt him but if he attacked again she'd torture him tell death claimed his soul.

 

 

 

"BITCH," Yoko roared before lunging at the barrier full force.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru hissed and jumped through the window shattering the glass as Kagome lowered her barrier. The enraged inu stopped his attack before hitting his target and turned toward the sound.

 

 

 

Yoko snarled at the sight of his rival growling at him from the other side of the room. His mind screamed was screaming, 'Kill' as the beast took complete control. Yoko barely managed at keep himself from transforming but couldn't get back into control as his inu stocked toward its rival.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled looking over at Kagome. It cost him for Yoko lunged forward and slammed his claws into his side.

 

 

 

A scream came from the horrified ningen onna. She watched as her lovers slammed into one another again sending blood flying everywhere. Kagome didn't know what to think her mind was ablaze with fear: fear for their lives, and fear for her own.

 

 

 

The beast inside Sesshoumaru howled with delight as his fangs snuck into Yoko shoulder sending his miasma into his system.

 

 

 

A roar of pain escaped Yoko as he fought to get Sesshoumaru off him. His claws found his left thigh and he dug them inside until blood poured quickly from the wound.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a low chuckle as he watched Yoko stumble backwards. Sending his own claws forward he barely missed Yoko's head as it hit the floor. His miasma was doing its job and killing is rival slowly.

 

 

 

Kagome sunk to the floor as she watched them try and kill each other. Her eyes closed as she tired to block out everything that was happening.

 

 

 

Yoko rose to his feet once again his vision blurry but he refused to stop until Sesshoumaru went to hell with him. His claws lunged forward with speed only known to youkai. They connected making a howl of pain come from Sesshoumaru as blood poured from his shoulder, down his chest, and onto the blood covered floor below.

 

 

 

A grin formed on Sesshoumaru's lips as his claws glowed a nasty green. The smell of acid filled the air as he raised his right hand up getting into a fighting position. ::Mine:: the beast growled in ancient inu tongue as his Dakkasou (poison flower claw) attack hit Yoko burning at his flesh.

 

 

 

His flesh was being eaten away and he could barely breath. His eyes became hazing and unfocused as he fell to his knees. His spell was released from the blood socked Kagome as his life faded.

 

 

 

The smell of death filled the room as the dead form of Yoko hit the floor. The necklace around the crying Kagome's neck was gone and Sesshoumaru walked toward her. He raised her head toward his and their lips were about to touch....

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru sat straight up in bed as he recalled the dream he'd just had. A shiver ran through his body at the thought of what would have happened next.

 

 

 

His beast howled for release so it could go forth and make his dream come true. As much as it would please Sesshoumaru he refused to allow his beast to just go on a rampage. He took in a large breath trying to calm his beating heart.

 

 

 

The smell of salt hit his nose and he sniffed the air. He was sure this wasn't a dream but who was crying and why? He went to his balcony and looked up toward the scent. He could see it clearly but he wished to comfort her.

 

 

 

On the roof of Kagome's house sat the crying form of said onna. She looked confused and uncertain, which made Sesshoumaru want to bring her into his embrace. As much as he wanted to though he could tell she needed time to herself and so went back to his bed for much needed rest.

 

 

 

He lay there thinking until finally sleep took him. His breathing evened and he was sent into a deep sleep of comfort. Though he could still smell the scent of his lost love and her tears he slept.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome sat on her roof thinking back to everything that had happened so far. It had only been about a week from leaving Sesshoumaru and she was beginning to miss him. She didn't understand why? She loved Yoko; did she?

 

 

 

She sighed again and looked up at the moon above. Under her breath she whispered, "Can you tell me what's wrong or is this the way my life is to be?"

 

 

 

Her eyes glazed over as she thought back to all the time she'd spent with Sesshoumaru. She was so confused at why she'd left him in the first place? Yoko had been good looking yes but Sesshoumaru looked better. Plus she'd just met him and she left Sesshoumaru for a guy who just came into her life.

 

 

 

Shaking her head she stood and went back to the ladder she'd used to get onto the roof from her balcony. Why had her life gone so wrong?

 

 

 

Not that it mattered now she wasn't going to take Yoko's shit. Though she still wanted to be with him for some dumb reason she'd fin out more about him. Once she did she'd decided if she'd stay or go back to Sesshoumaru who obviously loved her. I mean he didn't hide it so maybe he was better for her.

 

 

 

A faint glow could be seen wrapping itself around the confused young onna. It shone brighter then the moon itself and moved as she walked toward her room.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of his brother pacing out in the hallway. Looking over at his alarm clock he groaned. What the hell was the bastard doing up at 5 a.m.? He would really liked to know.

 

 

 

Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he yawned before going to open his door. Grabbing the doorknob he twisted it and swung the door open. His eyes narrowed when he saw his brother pacing around the hallway with a finger to his lips.

 

 

 

"What in the name of kami are you doing up so early?" Inuyasha hissed. With his older sibling pacing as he was he wouldn't be able to sleep for the hour and a half more he usually did.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother through narrowed eyes. He'd been thinking ever since he'd woke up, which was at 4 about how to show Kagome he loved her. Sure he could give her something but that wouldn't be enough. Maybe he should just cut off Yoko's head and be done with the whole affair? No he couldn't do that.

 

 

 

"It's none of your business," Sesshoumaru hissed and started his pacing once again.

 

 

 

Inuyasha bared his fangs and slammed the door not wanting to get into a fight this early in the morning. He went back to his bed and placed a pillow over his doggy-ears trying to block out the sound.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru doubled his pacing and picked up speed. He stopped, sighed, and scratched his head trying to figure out anything that could help him. He'd never been in this situation before. When he wanted a woman he only had to kiss them or give them something and they were all his; not this time. Kagome was different because Kagome was the first woman he'd ever wanted as a mate, and that made her special.

 

 

 

A silent sigh passed his lips as he walked down toward the livingroom. Maybe his father could help him, or even his mother? He hated to admit it but at this point he needed someone to help him and damnit he was going to get help.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru," Kuma called, "what are you doing up so early?"

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sat down before his mother and rubbed his temples. "Mother can I ask you something?" he said not trying to give away the fact he was desperate.

 

 

 

"Of course honey," she said. She was no fool she could tell Sesshoumaru really needed someone's help and was trying not to give it away.

 

 

 

"Mother I want to mate Kagome, and mark her as my mate, but..." he trailed off. A hopeless expression replaced his calm one. "Well you see I found out her new boyfriend is using magic to control her feelings and I read up on it. Anyway it said that when she's angered at her new boyfriend would be the best time to show her I love her and the magic will brake."

 

 

 

Kuma shook her head and put her hand up. "Sesshoumaru ask your question don't get into a whole explanation," she said sweetly.

 

 

 

"Gomen," he muttered. "Well how do I show her I love her I've never done it before?"

 

 

 

She watched as he sighed before smiling herself. "Sesshoumaru you only need to tell her and if she's the right one for you magic or not she'll come back to you," she said. She watched as a hopeful look crossed his face before he nodded and left the room.

 

 

 

"I hope she does my son... hope she does," she whispered after him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru arrived at school on his motorcycle surprised to find Kagome's Shikon next to his space. Well the space he always parked in.

 

 

 

A smile almost formed on his lips but he caught himself and nodded his approval. He really liked that she was showing some type of response to him. That just meant it would be easier to get her back into his hands.

 

 

 

She didn't know it but her heart was between his claws not Yoko's. He held it in his hands and closely as well. He would never let it go and she held his. With that set in mind he walked into school his book bag hanging from his shoulder.

 

 

 

He noticed that today people weren't gloomy but moving rather quickly. It seemed Kagome was determined to do something and everyone was in her way. A smirk formed on his lips as he walked toward his locker.

 

 

 

His gaze stopped at Kagome's form. She was wearing black today. A dress in fact that looked very good on her and 3inch platform shoes with it. Her hair was up in a bun with a strand hanging down to frame her face. He licked his lips unconsciously and walked past her.

 

 

 

Even with her shoes she was just a hair shorter then he was. His own hair swayed behind him and he watched as the girls began to drool at him. Everyone in the school knew he was signal but they also knew he picked a girlfriend they were never to ask.

 

 

 

He looked back toward Kagome and noticed the girls turned jealous looks toward her. She was rich and she held the affection of the hottest and yet coldest boy in Shikon High. It just wasn't fair to any of them and how they wished to get rid of her once and for all. They couldn't though because she could kick any of their asses without blinking.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome walked down the halls a smirk on her lips the whole way. She noticed the cold and jealous looks from the girls and turned noticing Sesshoumaru was staring at her. A grin crossed her face at the thought of them becoming jealous just because Sesshoumaru wanted her and not them.

 

 

 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Yoko. A cold looking that could freeze hell over formed on her face as she walked up to him.

 

 

 

"What!?" she snapped.

 

 

 

"Listen Kagome we need to talk," Yoko had been thinking and he knew his beast wanted Kagome. His beast held affections toward the girl for some reason and he was determined to set things right.

 

 

 

Her bracelet flamed a deadly red and her eyes filled with a hidden flame. The fire grew as he began to explain his behavior for the past few days.

 

 

 

"Stop right where you are Yoko," she commanded in a cold voice. "You're explanation won't help you anymore for two reasons. One you only want me for my money and two whenever we went somewhere guess who paid. Well it wasn't you therefore I'm not buying your crap anymore. Stay away from me for now and I will decide if you stay as my boyfriend or not."

 

 

 

Yoko's face was shadowed behind his bangs as he fought to not reach out and snap her neck. He didn't want to hurt her but damn she was so close to him just killing her. He couldn't do that though because youkai are only allowed to kill rivals when they try to mate an onna.

 

 

 

Kagome smirked before taking her hand and swinging it to move Yoko to the side. She began taking things out of her locker when she heard a growl beside her. Looking over at Yoko she saw his eyes were red and followed his gaze to Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked toward Kagome and upon reaching her said, "May I walk you to class Kagome." Her name rolled off his tongue in a loving way and he smile faintly when she agreed.

 

 

 

Yoko growled louder causing people to look at him. He couldn't let this dog near his woman and he wasn't going to. A snarl escaped his chest when Kagome placed her hand in his intertwining their fingers together.

 

 

 

"Shut up and go away," Kagome said waving her hand blasting Yoko down the hall. She watched as he rose and dusted himself off still growling but his more reasonable side in control.

 

 

 

"Come Kagome," Sesshoumaru said walking toward their first class. He pulled her to his side and began the journey to reading class.

 

 

 

Kagome smiled when she was sure no one would see her and let Sesshoumaru drag her to their first class. She brought out her book for reading and made sure it was the right one before putting it back into her bag.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Lunch was nearly upon them and the P.E class was now changing into their school clothing. Five more minutes was running through all their heads as they waited for the bell to ring so they could go eat. Not that it mattered since Kagome and Sesshoumaru would cut in line about three minutes after everyone got there.

 

 

 

"Hey Taisho," Yoko growled once he was done. He looked over the muscular body of his rival and growled when he realized Kagome had touched that. He had thought when Kagome had first gone into his bed she'd be a virgin but soon found Taisho got the honor of taking her maidenhood. It had angered him to hell that after all his research on her she wasn't a virgin because of this baka.

 

 

 

"What now Menomaru?" Sesshoumaru said through narrowed eyes.

 

 

 

People in the boys locker turned toward them when they heard the name Menomaru. Wasn't his last name Takanishie? Was the only question going through their heads'. They listened with eager ears to find out the reason why the most popular boy in school was calling Takanishie, Menomaru.

 

 

 

"Don't fucking call me that, its no longer my last name," Yoko growled out.

 

 

 

The boys all had shocked looks. So Menomaru had once been his last name but now it wasn't. They inched closer to the two boys earning a growl from each.

 

 

 

"Oh right now you're using your biological father's last name right?" Sesshoumaru bit out sarcastically.

 

 

 

A couple of boys laughed when he did. Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to them though he could care less what they thought about the argument. He waited wanting to know what Yoko would say next.

 

 

 

"Shut up and stay away from Kagome," Yoko balled his fists up trying hard not to lash out at him. Oh yes that was a very smart response to make to Sesshoumaru in his opinion.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru turned to him his chest still bare of clothing. "Why? There's nothing you could say or do that would keep me from taking what is mine mutt," he said smirking in triumph.

 

 

 

"You won't win Taisho!" he said turning to leave but not before he heard a last comment from Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

"It is you who won't win Menomaru," Sesshoumaru called after him watching as the snarling Yoko walked from the changing room.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Oh Kagome your so lucky," called several of the girls in the locker room.

 

 

 

"You have the two hottest boys swooning over you," others said.

 

 

 

"I wish I was you," one said a twinkle in her eyes.

 

 

 

"Hey Kagome new dress where'd yah get it," another said.

 

 

 

Kagome sighed they'd been doing this and asking were she bought her clothes since they entered the room. She quickly changed back into her dress tying it back up and walking from the locker room.

 

 

 

She began walking toward the lunchroom when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned and found Yoko standing behind her. "Now what?" she snapped in his face.

 

 

 

"Sit with me," he growled.

 

 

 

Kagome let out an icy laugh and said in a low voice, "No."

 

 

 

Everyone watched as Yoko began to follow her but Kagome turned back around. The bracelet was working just as it should and bringing out her feelings for Sesshoumaru. The necklace was black and had been all day but was losing the battle.

 

 

 

"Go away," Kagome said turning back to him.

 

 

 

Yoko growled low in his throat and dug his claws into his hip trying harder then ever not to hit her. "Bitch I'll do as I like," he said. Blood began to pour from the wound he created.

 

 

 

Kagome smirked and said, "Go away or else."

 

 

 

"That's it bitch," Yoko said bringing up his claws and lunging toward her.

 

 

 

Kagome merely yawned and brought her hand up to the left side of her face stopping his claws before the even touched her. Her bonds held him in place as she walked around him. "Well I guess you can stay there then since you don't know what go away means," she said smirking the whole time.

 

 

 

"Let me down bitch," Yoko snarled at her. He didn't like this not at all. He was losing her and her rebellion was proving it. If she kept this up he'd lose her to Taisho for good.

 

 

 

"Now why would I do that?" Kagome asked innocently. She waited for his response and got a growl of anger.

 

 

 

"Miss Higurashi please let the boy down," a teacher called from down the hall. It was a youkai teacher who knew of Kagome's ways and though approving of them she didn't need to do it almost every week. The student would become to scared to go near her and that wouldn't be a good thing to find different students hanging in the hallways.

 

 

 

"Fine," Kagome snapped her fingers and watched as Yoko crumbled to the floor. She then turned and walked away. On the inside she felt powerful and great satisfaction for what she did even if he was her boyfriend.

 

 

 

Yoko watched as she walked into the lunchroom and growled once again. A soft blue glow was coming from her while his necklace was completely black in color. This was not good, not good at all. Taisho was getting back the real Kagome and he was losing her. It was only a matter of time before the effects were broken and the real Kagome broke free. When that happened he only hoped her kind side would spare him for keeping her under it for this long.

 

 

 

A shadow crossed his face and he became more determined to get Kagome to forgive him. He would get her to forgive him and then he'd get a damn ring and ask her to marry him. Yes it would all work out, or would it...


	20. Kagome Knows

Lunch went out with a bang when Yoko found Sesshoumaru sitting next to Kagome and her enjoying herself. It just wasn't right that every time he told Sesshoumaru to stay away from Kagome she slammed him into a wall.

 

 

 

He found himself in the nurse's office and groaned. He really needed to get her to stop doing that or he'd probably find himself in a comma for a while.

 

 

 

He was about to exit the room when a voice stopped him.

 

 

 

"Oh no you don't young man. Now you lie back down and let me see to your head. If the teachers weren't so scared of that Higurashi she'd have been kicked out for at least a week or so by now. I've had to tend to who knows how many students because of her," the nurse chattered on.

 

 

 

Yoko followed her with his eyes instantly not liking her. He hadn't had to come here the last time or if he had he hadn't woken up before his dad got there. She just talked too much and he almost snapped at her to shut up.

 

 

 

"I swear that Higurashi is just to powerful for her own good. She's going to kill one of our students one of these days because of that temper. She's so cold to; I wonder what could have made that happen? Oh well it's none of my business."

 

 

 

Yoko groaned again. This was going to be a long wait for his dad and he was sure he wasn't going to like it. Not one bit.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome walked to class every student that past her stayed on the other side of the hall. She held a grin and they all knew why. Kagome was happy that she got to kick Yoko's ass for yelling at Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Really she didn't know what came over her just that one minute when he started to tell Sesshoumaru to stay away from her she snapped. She had held her hand up and he recoiled but this time she had channeled her energy into her fist and punched him across the room.

 

 

 

She had seen the blood coming out of his mouth and that he had a broken jaw, which she healed but still he had no right. He had no right to tell anyone that they couldn't see her because he didn't like them.

 

 

 

Upon reaching her class she opened the door and watched as everyone paled. No one had known Kagome could do such a thing as she did at lunch. Also none of them wanted her to do it to them.

 

 

 

She walked over to Sesshoumaru since in this class she hadn't been moved. In one class she had even asked to move back because of a girl she got stuck sitting next to. She didn't like her because she wanted to go out with Sesshoumaru. The damn chick kept asking stupid questions and saying she hoped Sesshoumaru asked her out since she, Kagome was obviously not good enough for him.

 

 

 

That had just made her angry as well and the girl found out after school why you don't cross Kagome. After that day she had moved because of her parents not wanting it to happen again.

 

 

 

Well the teacher had let her move back, which she was grateful for. She began pulling out her books and a notepad since they'd be taking notes today. Looking around the room she found no Sesshoumaru and shrugged it out of her mind when she saw him come through the door.

 

 

 

"Hello Kagome," he said smiling at the woman before him. He would have called her a girl if he hadn't of been the one to make her a woman. At least he had that one up on Yoko.

 

 

 

"Hey Sess," she said in an indifferent voice.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and watched as the girls turned around and had one eyebrow raised at the nickname. They all knew she was the only one able to do it but they had thought it was only because she was his girlfriend at one time.

 

 

 

"Kags," he said his amusement in his eyes as the boys turned at her nickname.

 

 

 

Kagome looked around the room and glared. "Any of you call me that and I'll see that your life at Shikon High is miserable," she hissed at them.

 

 

 

They paled and turned back to what they were doing. None of them wanted to make the Kagome Higurashi, most powerful miko of the century mad, or angered.

 

 

 

One girl got brave enough and walked up to their table an extra swing in her hips, as she got closer to Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sess," she said in a slutty voice trying to be seductive. Obviously she didn't know Sesshoumaru Taisho doesn't date whores unless he doesn't know they are one.

 

 

 

"Go away," Kagome bit out trying to act as if she didn't care.

 

 

 

"Why you're not his girlfriend?" she said back glaring at Kagome.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled at the ningen girl. Looking at Kagome he knew she could handle herself but he wanted a piece of this girl by the smell of her innocents. Yes he could tell she was a virgin just trying to get into his bed so she could say she lost her virginity to the "Killing Perfection" or "Hot Ice Prince" as they had dubbed him.

 

 

 

"Stay away from Kagome," he growled glaring at the female before him.

 

 

 

Kagome looked over and smirked at the girl who paled, made an apology, and went back to her seat. "You didn't need to do that," she said looking over at the man sitting next to her.

 

 

 

He saw how her eyes went up and down his body and laid a hand on hers before the teacher walked in and started to give them information for the notes they were taking.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome walked into Keade's class after she bumped into Kagura who quickly apologize and ran down the hallway. Not that Kagome cared because it was Kagura the bitch 2 years ago. That was before Kikyo came to this school of course.

 

 

 

A growled formed in Kagome's throat when she saw a girl walking down the hallway with Sesshoumaru. She could have sworn she saw red before her eyes like a youkai would.

 

 

 

She tired to forget what she saw but after a while she had walked up and asked her who she was. After getting her information she asked her what she wanted, after the girl said she wanted to ask Sesshoumaru for his notes Kagome barked at her saying to get away from him and ask someone else. She knew what the girl was trying to do and that was get close to him not that she cared, did she?

 

 

 

Of course she cared she was just looking out for him that's all. Well that's what she kept telling herself at least. She didn't care for him in a sexual way just that someone didn't try and get into his bed for money or sex.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru had almost smiled when Kagome barked at a girl to get away from him. He didn't like the little slut but he was going to give her his notes until Kagome came up and told her to back off.

 

 

 

Well she didn't say it in that manor but she had become jealous and told her to find notes somewhere else. Not that he minded but he was jumping for glee that Kagome was still with him.

 

 

 

Now to find the prefect way to tell her he loved her without so many people around. He wanted it to be romantic when he told her and gave her a ring he saw and was going to buy after school.

 

 

 

It was a very nice ring. A silver band with "little butterfly" written on the inside. A diamond was set on top and though it would cost a pretty penny he'd buy it. He liked it because little butterfly was just the type of pet name he'd always wanted to call Kagome.

 

 

 

Of course he'd never called any of his girlfriends by pet names but he just wanted to for her. He knew it would make her happy because when they were little she'd tell him about how she'd always wanted to be called something adorable by her husband or mate when she got one.

 

 

 

He hadn't known he'd stored this piece of information until this morning pacing in the hallway. He could just bet he made Inuyasha angry and he could care less.

 

 

 

Walking to training class his mind skipped back to that little vixen named Kagome. He knew now that he would never tire of being near her. He would never tire of taking in her sweet scent. He would always love slamming his length inside her tight, wet, hot vaginal passage as they made love.

 

 

 

He grinned at the thought of what would happen when she went into heat or during her monthly cycle. He usually stayed away from ningen girlfriends when they went into their monthly bleeding so that his animalistic side didn't try and get at it but Kagome would be his mate and close by him.

 

 

 

He knew what would happen though. He'd bury his face in her lap licking at her womanhood getting her to climax as many times as he could so her blood would flow faster from her body. Along with her scent he was sure it would be an exciting thing to have. Of course once she fell unconscious he'd allow her to sleep off her exhaustion but he couldn't wait until he got to try.

 

 

 

Since a females cycle usually lasts for seven days at most; he'd have to stay home from work. He'd stay by her side until either he took every drop from her entrance or her cycle ended. It would be quite fun having his face in her pussy whenever she was awake lapping at her trying to get her to peak so he could taste her. Then when she did putting his mouth over her entrance and lapping at every drop she produced for him.

 

 

 

He licked his lips at the thought of it. Yes and a few times he knew he'd have to bury his cock inside of her as well but he'd be quite happy just using his tongue and fingers. Plus being buried inside her would mean smelling her blood but not being able to taste it. He'd have to make sure he cleaned himself afterwards or her blood would dry onto him and he didn't need that to happen.

 

 

 

When the time came he'd think about that though. With that in mind he tired to push the thoughts from his head but found that to be a very hard thing since he'd already had the pleasure of burying his face in her cunt. With her essence flowing into his mouth and then mixed the blood he could hear running through her veins.

 

 

 

A growl escapes him as he started to run around the field. He needed to get these thoughts from his head at that moment. His cock was twitching painfully and running was not helping at all. His tent was at least four sizes to big at this point and he was panting.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome started up her motorcycle after school. She was going to go home and hack into the school system since she knew how and then hack into a few other places she knew kept info on different people.

 

 

 

She knew the name Menomaru she knew she did. She just couldn't place where she'd heard it before. She really wished she knew at this point but that was not the plan. Right now she needed to get information on her 'boyfriend' and then find out more about him. That should prove to be educational and hacking in would be fun. She had always loved hacking into different places from her house since they had a disk that blocked people from finding where their pc was located.

 

 

 

She straddled her bike not caring that she was wearing a dress. After a few years ago when her dress ripped in front of a few of her fathers business partners and their kids her modesty left her. She didn't care if people saw her panties as long as she got to ride her motorcycle.

 

 

 

The ride home was a quiet one except for the sounds of her engine and the cars around her.

 

 

 

Kagome walked inside after putting away her Shikon and went up to her room and straight to her computer. Since she had started going to Shikon High close to Christmas time the teachers weren't giving out much homework because brake was coming up.

 

 

 

She turned on her pc and noticed it had nearly been a week since she'd left Sesshoumaru. Only a week and she missed him like hell already. She sighed at the thought of why she'd left him and began by looking into her own network.

 

 

 

She knew that if she'd ever met a Menomaru it would be installed into her Dairy, which she kept on her computer and hadn't written in for so long. Sighing again she typed into the finding word box:

 

 

 

M-E-N-O-M-A-R-U

 

 

 

She waited when it told her to wait a moment. Watching as the computer went down the scene trying to find the word she requested. She really did like this opinion since it was a project her dad had come up with and given to her for a birthday present. He had said it was so she could find anything she wanted as long as she didn't have the word to many times.

 

 

 

Looking at the scene once again her eyes widened when it said:

 

 

 

Word Found

 

 

 

It was in big green letters and she clicked on it so it would go to that part of her dairy. She found the name to be in her dairy from a few years ago. It seemed she had met him and when he noticed the way Sesshoumaru looked at her because they had gone together he got a grin on his face.

 

 

 

The dairy entry also said that the boy scared her a bit. And she had even written down the reasons like when he asked her to dance he had asked what her relationship with Sesshoumaru was. Of course being as old as she was she said they were only friends and Yoko seemed disappointed.

 

 

 

It also said Sesshoumaru watched him through narrowed eyes. Never taking his eyes off him for a second except when he was dancing with her or talking with her. When she was near Sesshoumaru seemed calm but never when she was away from him.

 

 

 

Her mouth dropped as she recalled that memory. "That prick dropped punch on my head," she hissed as she remembered how Yoko ruined her dress later on in the party. His parents hadn't been happy and neither had hers.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had become overly protective even though they were only friends. Especially after Yoko kissed her hand, or when he tired to pat her ass.

 

 

 

"Well now that I know who he is lets see if they're the same person," she said starting to hack into the school system.

 

 

 

She got into the student files and looked up Takanishie only to find nothing. Typing in Menomaru she found Yoko's name. "That jerk is lying to everyone," she said hitting her hand against the desk. (Read chapter 14 for information)

 

 

 

Reading the info it provided her mouth dropped open once again. Her hand reached up for the necklace he'd given her and she tired to get it off only to find the clasp gone. 'What the hell?' she thought using her miko energy to try and remove it.

 

 

 

Nothing she did worked and she went to trying to find a way to get the damn thing off her person. She found the information on how to get it off and read over what the hell it did. (Read chapter 18 for information)

 

 

 

Tears began to go down her face when she realized she didn't actually love him. That's why she couldn't get Sesshoumaru out of her head. She didn't love Yoko, which meant wasn't going to be with him whether he liked it or not she wasn't going to stay with him.

 

 

 

She grinned at the thought of going back to Sesshoumaru and her smile deepened when it sunk in that she was under some type of spell. Though that in itself wasn't good at least she knew what was happening to her.

 

 

 

Now she knew why she was always confused and why she couldn't get Sesshoumaru off her mind. Now, now she could leave Yoko and go back to her old life and live with the man she wished to be with.

 

 

 

Not noticed by the excited girl was the necklace around her neck cracked just a little as her mind realized what was happening. The crack became longer until it reached the middle and stopped.

 

 

 

All she would need is Sesshoumaru to say Aishiteru and mean it. The necklace would brake and she would be free. Free of its power and free to love the man- youkai who held her heart within his claws.

 

 

 

A twinkle lit up her eyes as she began her homework trying not to think about what tomorrow would bring or the damn spell making her fill this. The flame inside her eyes grew just a fraction and the necklace began to dim into a dull gray color as the night continued on.


	21. Trying to Apologize

Kagome woke happier then she had been in a long time and hummed as she brought out the red dress she'd bought from the window. It would look great on her she knew but she wouldn't wear it. No she'd wear it at her dad's next business party just to show off to all the older rich kids how good her tastes were.

 

 

 

She went deeper into her closest and found black baggy knee shorts with a red rose climbing up the side. She went back and found a dark forest green shirt that was the same color as the roses stem and would go nicely. There was no design but she wasn't going to complain.

 

 

 

She grabbed a matching pair of red lace panties and a bra from her dresser before heading toward the shower. Along the way she didn't notice the piece of clothing that dropped from her arms and onto the floor below.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Her head popped out and spotted her bra, which she'd dropped onto the floor by accident. She went out with a towel wrapped around her top half and grabbed the run away clothing. Laughing at little joke she quickly went back inside and put the rest of her clothes on.

 

 

 

She walked from the bathroom hair wavy as usual after a quick blow-drying. She slide open her balcony door and rushed outside. Sure it was morning and a little cold but the way the colors mixed together on the horizon were beautiful and she found herself gawking at it.

 

 

 

Sighing she looked over at Sesshoumaru's room and a sly smile appeared on her lips as she snapped her fingers appearing on his balcony. She really didn't need to do her homework last night since it was Friday as she had been told by Reiko after she'd rushed downstairs saying she was going to be late for class.

 

 

 

She felt like a fool after that but that didn't matter right now. She peeped into his room and saw his bathroom door closed. Kagome slowly slide open his door and walked over to the bathrooms opening it when she reached it.

 

 

 

She could hear the shower running and knew he was in it. She walked up to the glass frame and watched as his shadow looked toward her and reached for the glass door after turning off the water.

 

 

 

"Mom really you don't need to come check on me," came Sesshoumaru's voice as he began opening the glass door to his shower.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled and leaned to one side as if asking him what he was talking about. She waited and watched as he reached for a towel and then took it inside with him.

 

 

 

"Onegai leave," he called from inside.

 

 

 

"Really if I was your mother I would not have come in here. It's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes on," Kagome giggled sitting up on his bathroom sink.

 

 

 

"Kagome?" he said opening his shower to reveal Kagome sitting on his sink. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes locked onto the necklace around her neck. He was sure he could see the crack in it and a smile lit up his face.

 

 

 

"Well are you coming out or what?" Kagome asked getting annoyed. She really wanted him to come out so she could ask him to go shopping with her because she wanted to get Shippo a new video game he wanted, Rin a new telescope because she said she liked looking at the stars, Sango a new dress since there was a dance coming up and she saw a white one that Sango would look awesome in, and Miroku some more condoms because he said something about running out.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Why don't you come in Kagome?" he said opening the door farther. He wanted to see if the effects were gone enough for him to be back with his Kagome or not.

 

 

 

"Ok," Kagome said getting down and beginning to undress. She knew what he wanted and she'd give it to him after all she did love him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched as she stripped before him and waited until she was in the shower before turning the water back on. He kissed her neck and saw the necklace dull farther in color but not a lot.

 

 

 

He was still going to get her that ring before telling her he loved her and releasing the spell from her though.

 

 

 

From outside the shower you could hear Kagome's sweet moans as Sesshoumaru road her to paradise once again. He'd missed this, but when he went to bite into her neck he found the necklace glow black again and stopped his fangs before the embedded themselves into her delicate neck. He shrugged it off, Kagome was with him again and once he got that ring he'd get her back completely and mark her as his mate for life.

 

 

 

The necklace wouldn't stop him once he got rid of it. Instead he began licking her neck causing her to giggle as she came down from her high. His face nuzzled into her hair as the water washed away their passion.

 

 

 

Kagome walked out of the bathroom once she had dried her hair and redressed. She held a smile as she went and turned back to Sesshoumaru who had just got done as well.

 

 

 

He took advantage of her looking at him and quickly caught her mouth with his own. Oh how he'd like to take her once again on this floor but he couldn't. Well he could but she had said something about wanting to buy her friends some things at the mall, which meant he could buy that ring. Of course he'd do it while she was getting a dress for Sango so he could give it to her as a surprise.

 

 

 

His tongue forced its way into her mouth and caused her to moan. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and held her close after they broke away for air.

 

 

 

"Come on I want to get to the mall early," she said pulling on his arm once she regained the ability to breath. She looked up at him through lazed over eyes filled with lust and the love that finally found its way to the surface.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded and went to follow her as she went toward the door. He felt like an animal stalking her as he went. Just to think that after all this time his Kagome had broken through to the surface but yet was still under a spell. It was quite funny but then again the spell might grow in effect and regain control.

 

 

 

'This Sesshoumaru will not think that way,' he thought to himself stopping once he did. He let out a silent laugh to himself after he was finished. It amazed him that after so many years of not saying, "This Sesshoumaru" he was back to it or at least sometimes.

 

 

 

"Oh you must be Kagome," said an excited voice behind them.

 

 

 

Kagome turned and said, "You must be Kuma, Sessy's mom."

 

 

 

"Sessy?" she said laughing at the nickname. Kuma was so excited her son looked so happy and twinkle began to sparkle within his eyes when he looked down at the young girl before him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru groaned when his mother said the nickname. He really didn't want to get into this conversation with his mother.

 

 

 

"Oh hai and there's Sess, Sessho, Maru, Sessy, Sessy-sama, and Fluffy, oh or Fluffykins," Kagome giggled when Kuma let out a laugh. "I try to shorten his name since it's so long but I got Fluffy when I saw him in true form at one time," she squealed when Kuma pulled her into a hug.

 

 

 

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet the girl who stole my boys heart right out from under his nose," Kuma said hugging Kagome.

 

 

 

Kagome smiled and looked back at Sesshoumaru. The necklace around her neck cracked a little more.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sighed now his mother knew all of Kagome's little pet names, which meant his father, would be teasing him with them later. He really hadn't wanted them to go through this but now that they did he needed to get out of the house before his father came downstairs.

 

 

 

He waited but saw they had begun another conversation about something and could pick up his brother scampering downstairs from his room. Then he could pick up his father's footsteps as he came out of his room.

 

 

 

"Next time you to get together keep it down. My room is across the hall yah know," Inuyasha said walking past his brother. Well he was happy for him since Kagome was back by his side and he wouldn't see it any other way.

 

 

 

The footsteps grew louder as InuTaisho began walking downstairs toward the livingroom.

 

 

 

"Shut up Inuyasha. Come Kags didn't you want to go to the mall," he said pulling at her sleeve.

 

 

 

"Oh hai bye Kuma," Kagome said as they walked past InuTaisho. She walked behind Sesshoumaru and could hear laughing coming from inside and figured the whole family knew Sesshoumaru's nicknames.

 

 

 

"Hurry Kagome," Sesshoumaru said picking her up and running toward the car when he heard the door open.

 

 

 

As they drove by the front lawn they heard Inuyasha and InuTaisho calling, "Have fun at the mall Sessy!" A lot of laughter followed it and Kagome could see a faint hint of a blush on Sesshoumaru's pale cheeks.

 

 

 

"Embarrassed?" she asked looking over at him.

 

 

 

"I... hai I am," Sesshoumaru said knowing she wouldn't tell anyone. He could trust her with the fact he was embarrassed and that was a good thing at this point in time.

 

 

 

~*~

 

They reached the mall and walked inside instantly wishing they hadn't. Walking over to them was Yoko and he didn't look happy to see that the others held their hands.

 

 

 

Yoko could smell it. Kagome's scent was no longer mixed with his but with Sesshoumaru's. This was not right and he stopped when he noticed the crack within his necklace. This wasn't good she was almost free.

 

 

 

"What do you want Menomaru?" Kagome said coldly using the last name Sesshoumaru preferred to use since it angered him.

 

 

 

Yoko bit his tongue from making a smart-ass comment and sighed. "I want to apologize Kagome," he said looking toward the floor.

 

 

 

"Too bad she's mine and you've lost," Sesshoumaru growled tugging Kagome away from Yoko. He didn't want him near Kagome because he might pull her back into the spell and that was not acceptable.

 

 

 

Yoko could see red as he watched them walk by but decided to watch Kagome from the top floor and then when they separated go to her. Her sweet side would forgive him he knew and all he had to do was get to her. Boy was he wrong because this time Kagome wouldn't forgive him for anything.

 

 

 

Kagome walked into the video game store and walked around looking for the game Shippo had wanted but said it was too much so buy something else. Upon finding it she went to pay for it with Sesshoumaru behind her the whole time.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched as they went to get a telescope and then some condoms from another store. Kagome walked out with a blush while he held a grin the whole time. It really was funny when they told her to use them with care when they looked at him. He knew they were for Miroku but still it made his ego grow at hearing it.

 

 

 

Next they went into a cd store and then a book one and he looked up but couldn't find Yoko. He was sure he saw him go up to the top floor. It didn't matter as long as the mutt stayed away from his mate.

 

 

 

Kagome turned to him and said, "I'm going to go into a with female clothing are you coming or do you want to do something else?"

 

 

 

"I would like to go get something for Inuyasha's birthday since it is coming up and I'm told to get him something," Sesshoumaru sighed. He really did need to do that but first he'd get the ring and put it in his pocket.

 

 

 

"Ok that's fine," Kagome, said taking her bags with her as she walked into a dress shop.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked as he went into the jewelry store that had the ring he wanted in the window. He point it out to the casher and waited for them to get it from the window since it was the final one the had.

 

 

 

"Your pretty lucky that you came. Another young man was going to buy it but said he didn't have enough money and got something else. Plus we've had many young couples looking at it for quite some time that we thought it would be gone by now," the young man behind the counter said closing the little case it came in.

 

 

 

"Hai I am lucky," Sesshoumaru, said his mind straying back to Kagome.

 

 

 

They rang up the total and before Sesshoumaru left the young man caught his wrist. "Would you like a ribbon put around the case so your lucky someone will find it as a present? Also we give everyone who pays that much money anything they'd like from the store," he said smiling up at the nodding Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

"Hai onegai," Sesshoumaru said.

 

 

 

The casher went back to the counter and watched as Sesshoumaru looked around at different things. "If you pick it out first I can put it in the case as well," he said watching as Sesshoumaru pulled out a black pearl necklace.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked over with his prize and watched as it was placed with the case around the ring.

 

 

 

"What color would you like?" another young male called.

 

 

 

"Blue please," Sesshoumaru said and watched as they brought out blue fabric. The fabric was put around the case and then another so it went around each side, and he watched as the young man tied it into a bow and pulled out scissors to cut the extra pieces into a angle.

 

 

 

"There you are," he said handing the small case to Sesshoumaru after placing it inside a larger box, which would make sure the bow, wouldn't be damaged when stuffed into Sesshoumaru's pocket.

 

 

 

"Arigatou," Sesshoumaru said walking from the store and seeing Kagome still inside the clothing shop went to find Inuyasha something for his birthday.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome finally found a none sleeve dress that was a light cream color and hand another layer underneath in white. It was perfect for Sango and she told the lady that was helping her that this was the one she wanted.

 

 

 

She watched as they began taking it down and putting it inside a box so it would seem like a present. While watching she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew who it was before even turning around.

 

 

 

"Onegai let me explain," Yoko's voice said.

 

 

 

Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned around. "You want to explain that you put me under a spell and that after you did you took advantage of me?" she snapped rather loudly.

 

 

 

"Onegai here I'll take it off," Yoko said reaching forward but his hands were stopped.

 

 

 

"Look Yoko I will get it off by breaking it that way you can't just slip it on me and then we start all over again," Kagome hissed.

 

 

 

"Then can't we be friends?" Yoko said. This wasn't going as he'd planned it would.

 

 

 

"Iie... you want to know why? Well I'll tell you because you don't care you're just trying to get your claws back into me and then use me. No more Yoko just leave," Kagome said pulling out a credit card and handing it to the young lady before her.

 

 

 

"Come on Kagome you're nicer then this," Yoko said. He knew he was losing the battle but he had to try.

 

 

 

"Go away," Kagome said taking back her credit card and thanking the young lady when she gave her the box.

 

 

 

Yoko growled and followed Kagome as she walked toward whatever she was looking for. He could feel the damn presence of Sesshoumaru and growled again still following Kagome closely.

 

 

 

"Look leave me alone," Kagome said whirling around and pointing a finger at him.

 

 

 

It was a warning he knew but when she turned back and went toward Sesshoumaru once again he began to follow at a fast pace. He watched as she walked over to him and smiled a lovely smile.

 

 

 

"Kuso," he breathed and turned. He would try again but not now. He would try once more and if he couldn't apologize and get back with her then he'd kill Sesshoumaru Taisho and no one would stop him... or so he thought....


	22. Back to School Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song located in this chapter.

* * *

 

The weekend had been a rather refreshing experience for Kagome. Spending time with her friends and not having to worry about Yoko. How she'd missed Sango and the others and she hadn't even noticed she did? It was rather strange to be nearly back to normal and yet not.

 

 

 

Today was Sunday and tomorrow school would begin again. The only thought going through her head was 'one more week.' True because one more week and Christmas Vacation would start since she started a few weeks before.

 

 

 

Now Kagome found herself sitting in a food court Sesshoumaru sitting next to her telling her he had a surprise for her Monday morning. She still didn't know what it was but she was sure it had to have cost him a pretty penny. He was always one to spend more then he should at times.

 

 

 

"So Kagome you're saying that necklace around your neck is what made you go for Yoko?" Sango said sitting across from her friend.

 

 

 

Miroku and the others had also just come into the knowledge when Kagome told them. Lets say they hadn't been too happy to hear it. Sango was still going on about how next time she saw that bastard he get what he had coming to him.

 

 

 

"Hai..." Kagome said, and then mumbled, "for the tenth time."

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru laughed inwardly when he saw her sigh. All day the group had been asking the same thing and then going into discussion about how to get Yoko back for taking their friend from them.

 

 

 

Shaking her head Kagome look back over at them and watched with amusment as they glared before started talking about different plans of attack. It was quite funny but after the tenth time it was getting boring.

 

 

 

Shippo tapped his foot against the ground. Though their ideas were good he wanted to get rid of Yoko for good. The bastard had brainwashed his sister and that didn't stand with him.

 

 

 

Rin as a hanyou also had the same idea. Youkai and hanyou always wanted things done the cruelest way when it came to family. Though her heart was pure and she didn't hold grudges often she wanted him dead.

 

 

 

Sango kept saying if he ran he'd find out why her last name is Hunter. She wasn't going to let Yoko get away with this even if he was stronger then her. No one did such a thing to her friends and got away from her.

 

 

 

Miroku sat deep in thought. Yes he had monk abilities from ancestors and could use them but know he was using his common since more then ever. He was usually never this serious but Yoko had done worst then thought possible.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru's mind was elsewhere. He had decided tomorrow at lunch would be the best time to give the ring and pearls to Kagome. It would be perfect seeing her eyes light up and the necklace crack apart finally giving him back his Kagome.

 

 

 

Things don't always go as you want them but he was sure this would work. All he had to do was keep Yoko away some how. Yes tomorrow Yoko would no longer have any part of Kagome.

 

 

 

Kagome smiled over at the ever-stoic youkai beside her. She had gone out and got a 24-carrot band for his finger that said forever mine on the inside for him. She figured if he got something for her then she'd get something for him.

 

 

 

She'd noticed as well that he got into this state of mind where he kept calling her little butterfly. Though she didn't mind it wasn't like him and she wondered brought this on.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stood and gave Kagome his hand to help her stand. "Come little butterfly we should be getting home. Maybe our friends would like to come with us?" he said a hint of a question in his indifferent voice.

 

 

 

"Little butterfly?" Rin said.

 

 

 

Miroku sat wide-eyed looking at Sesshoumaru. Did he just hear what he thought he did? Sesshoumaru never used pet names for any of his girlfriends, ever. "Are you ok Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

 

 

 

"Yeah are you sick or something," Sango said putting her hand to his forehead.

 

 

 

"Wow never thought I'd hear ice prince say that," Shippo said looking up at the tall inuyoukai.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru removed Sango's hand and glared at the others. "Well get used to it," was all he said.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled at the reaction of her friends. She hadn't been any better when he first called her it.

 

 

 

"Well Shippo I never thought Sesshoumaru would be our friend at one point either," Miroku said to the young fox kit.

 

 

 

"Yeah but still have you ever heard Sesshoumaru use pet names?" Rin said getting into the conversation.

 

 

 

Miroku looked over at her and shook his head, "No I don't think I have."

 

 

 

"When did he start calling you little butterfly Kagome-chan?" Sango asked looking between them.

 

 

 

"Yesterday," Kagome said smirking at her dumbfounded friends.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru hated this. People always talked about him and he hated when they did it right in front of his face. They always seemed to more about him then he did himself or so they thought. They really knew nothing and thought they were right and he really hated it. Right now he just wished they'd shut up and leave it be.

 

 

 

"I've never heard him say--," Miroku started.

 

 

 

"Yeah but still Miroku 'little butterfly' that's not Sesshoumaru," Rin cut in.

 

 

 

"Like I was saying. I've never heard him say anything like it but he does like Kagome-sama more then anyone else he's went out with so it could be a new thing for him," Miroku said sighing when he finished.

 

 

 

"Or it could be someone acting like Sesshoumaru," Sango said glaring at the stoic youkai. She kept glancing over at the couple; Kagome laughing and Sesshoumaru giving off sighs ever now and then.

 

 

 

"You think someone could pull off a Sesshoumaru?" Shippo said.

 

 

 

Sango shrugged and circled the couple once. Walking up to Sesshoumaru she eyed him curiously. "Lets see if you are the real thing," she said looking up at the nor glaring Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

"What are you going to do wench?" Sesshoumaru hissed. He really didn't like this now.

 

 

 

Kagome was holding her lower stomach from laughing so much. She really couldn't help it, it was just too funny.

 

 

 

"What's something only Sesshoumaru would know?" Sango said looking at everyone else.

 

 

 

Miroku, and Shippo shrugged not really knowing. They didn't know that much about him to know something only he would know.

 

 

 

"I know," Rin said.

 

 

 

"What would that be Rin-chan?" Kagome asked after she got over her laughing fit. She really wanted to know what Sesshoumaru would know and only he would know.

 

 

 

Rin grinned evilly and whispered into Sango's ear low enough so only she would hear.

 

 

 

Sango grinned as well and went to asked Kagome. "Kagome-san when did you lose your virginity?" she whispered so Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear.

 

 

 

"Umm... last Friday before the sleepover we had why?" Kagome whispered back not wanting Sesshoumaru to hear what they were talking about.

 

 

 

"It's the only thing the real Sesshoumaru would know because he took it duh," Sango said back and turned to Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in silent question waiting for whatever stupid question they would ask him. His eyes widened when Sango finally did ask him, it was the last thing he thought they'd ask.

 

 

 

"When did you take Kagome's innocence?" Sango smirked evilly ignoring the flamed cheek Kagome.

 

 

 

Kagome was so embarrassed. Sure she wasn't as modest as she used to be but still this was too much for her. Her cheeks felt like fire and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

 

 

 

"Doushite?" Sesshoumaru smirked as well.

 

 

 

Sango looked him straight in the eye and said, "It's the only thing the real Sesshoumaru would know."

 

 

 

"Very well. It was the Friday before Kagome's little sleepover party," Sesshoumaru said looking over at his embarrassed girlfriend.

 

 

 

"It's Sesshoumaru alright," Sango said walking around him.

 

 

 

"Who else would I be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

 

 

 

Miroku walked up and shrugged, "For all we know you could have been anyone so we had to test you man."

 

 

 

"I see," he replied in a bored tone. He really hadn't wanted to embarrass Kagome but he wouldn't back down from anything. He could feel the embarrassment rolling off her in waves, along with a little angry.

 

 

 

"Come on," Kagome said tugging on his sleeve wanting to leave then and there. When her friends started to follow she shook her head and said, "I'll see you guys Monday and no following."

 

 

 

They all looked at each other and felt guilt take over. They knew it was an embarrassing question but they didn't think she'd be affected so badly.

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Are you coming or what?" Kagome called from her car. She'd been sitting in it for over an hour with all her gifts in the back wanting to leave. Sesshoumaru though had kept complaining that it was too early to go because the sun wasn't up.

 

 

 

Well was it her fault she couldn't sleep at all? No. Then he said something about needing to get ready and be down in ten minutes. Now he couldn't seem to find something and was looking for it while there was five minutes tell the first bell rang.

 

 

 

"Hold your horses woman," Sesshoumaru growled walking toward her car. They box with her ring inside had fallen under his bed and he couldn't find it so it took him a while to find the damn thing.

 

 

 

With her yelling at him mentally he hadn't been able to use his memory to find it. Damn woman wouldn't leave him alone until he told her to shut the fuck up.

 

 

 

Kagome smirked at his lame comment. Like she'd do that.

 

 

 

Once he was in the car she peeled out before he could even get his seat belt on. He quickly put it on as she sped down the roads a grin on her face. He could see the evil gleam in her eyes and wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

 

 

 

"Are you trying to kill us?" he asked looking her up and down.

 

 

 

Kagome looked over at him briefly before saying, "I just like to go fast."

 

 

 

"Indeed," he replied.

 

 

 

"Don't you indeed me," she mocked.

 

 

 

"Hmm," he shook his head when her eyes narrowed but grabbed hold of the dashboard when she turned suddenly.

 

 

 

Kagome reached over and turned on the radio listening as 'Since you've been gone' came on.

 

 

 

Here's the thing we started off friends

 

It was cool but it was all pretend

 

Yeah, yeah

 

Since you've been gone

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and then at the clock on the dashboard. "Kagome we've only got three minutes tell we've got to be there. Where are you going?" he asked listening to the music.

 

 

 

You dedicated you took the time

 

wasn't long till I called you mine

 

Yeah, Yeah

 

since you've been gone

 

And all you'd ever hear me say

 

Is how I pictured me with you

 

That's all you'd ever hear me say

 

 

 

Kagome sat singing alone with the music when he asked his question. "Look we'll be there right as the bell rings don't worry I know where I'm going."

 

 

 

But since you've been gone

 

I can breathe for the first time

 

I'm so movin' on

 

Yeah, yeah

 

Thanks to you

 

Now I get

 

What I want

 

Since you've been gone

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru just shrugged it wasn't like he cared. He would rather not go to reading anyways so why was he complaining. He hadn't been able to read the book he was asked to because of Inuyasha and his mouth.

 

 

 

How can I put it? You put me on

 

I even fell for the stupid love song

 

Yeah, yeah

 

Since you been gone

 

 

 

He found himself leaning back in his seat as Kagome put the hood down. Wind began to blow his hair behind him as he listened to her sing. She had a beautiful voice he'd give her that.

 

 

 

How come I never hear you say

 

I just wanna be with you

 

I guess you never felt that way

 

 

 

Kagome turned the radio up and turned down an ally way. She knew what she was doing and she also knew she'd be at school by the time they were suppose to be there.

 

 

 

But since you've been gone

 

I can breathe for the first time

 

I'm so movin' on

 

Yeah, yeah

 

Thanks to you

 

now I get what I want

 

Since you've been gone

 

 

 

Turning again she started heading toward school speeding down the streets. She couldn't really care if she was pulled over they'd just give her a warning about it. They always did because of who she was.

 

 

 

You had your chance you blew it

 

Out of sight; out of mind

 

shut your mouth I just can't take it

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru really shouldn't have allowed her to drive. He had a feeling they were going to be late. Well he wasn't sure if that's what his instincts were telling him or if something bad was going to happen.

 

 

 

Again and again and again and again

 

 

 

Kagome saw the school and spend up. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and knew he thought her crazy because at this speed she wouldn't be able to stop. Well she'd show him wouldn't she?

 

 

 

Since you've been gone

 

I can breathe for the first time

 

I'm so movin on

 

Yeah, yeah

 

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

 

Now I get

 

I get what I want

 

I can breathe for the first time

 

I'm so movin on

 

Yeah, yeah

 

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

 

Now I get (I get)

 

You should know ( you should know)

 

That I get

 

I get what you want

 

Since you've been gone

 

Since you've been gone

 

Since you've been gone

 

 

 

As the song ended Kagome turned the stirring wheel and the car turned side ways lifting off the ground toward the right before hitting the curb and going back onto all fours. The bell rang just as she put it into park and pulled her gifts from the back.

 

 

 

It was official he was never going to let her drive again. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe they'd made that without flipping the car a few times. He could see people looking over at them with wide eyes.

 

 

 

Kagome giggled and walked over to him. "Here I'll get us to class faster but you need to hold on," she said grabbing his hand.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru did as she asked and gripped her hand to his and watched as the world around him went black before he was standing next to his locker. He looked down and saw red smoke floating from his feet.

 

 

 

Kagome snapped her fingers and was instantly at her own locker pulling stuff from it before the final bell rang. Running back to him she smiled and they began to journey to their first period.

 

 

 

Along the way Sesshoumaru looked over at her and then felt someone hit his side. Looking forward he saw a young youkai walking ahead of him. "Watch where you're going," he growled to the boy who hit him.

 

 

 

"Oh I'm sorry," the boy called back and then ran off down the hall. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard silent laughter from the boy.

 

 

 

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. That was normal; people running into others but why would someone run into Sesshoumaru? Well here they were it was back to school again... At least the teachers couldn't give out to much homework since brake was so close.

 

 

 

She'd put her gifts into her locker for lunch since she was going to prove to the school even if she was friends' with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin she was still a bitch. She was going to bring all four of them into the popular group that way she could spend time with them in school. All they would need is to act better then everyone else and not let others push them around. She knew Sango and Rin had the temper for it and Shippo and Miroku could easily pull it off. All she'd have to do is wait until then...


	23. The Missing Ring

He grinned at the thought of what would happen when she went into heat or during her monthly cycle.

 

 

 

Ok now you read it wrong because I wasn't saying that it meant the same thing what I was saying in that sentence is either one or the other just to get that cleared up ok. Now on with the story

 

 

 

thx,

 

_Kiba_

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru wondered from math and began his journey toward P.E. It seemed his reading teacher wanted him to read over Christmas break and his History teacher wanted them to do some project concerning Past Lords from a few centuries ago. He wasn't sure but having Kagome, as his partner would help greatly since he hated that class.

 

 

 

He couldn't understand how she liked it so much. It just wasn't fun and it sucked to be there. He didn't care if he had to learn it; it sucked. Hell even training was better then history.

 

 

 

Now walking into the changing room he looked around and noticed Yoko being very quite for some reason. When their eyes met though he thought he saw something like amusment deep within them. Then Yoko glared, shook his head, pulled on his shirt, and walked into the gym.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru thought that to easy. What was Menomaru up to? Did he finally give up or start a new game of play? To many questions right now though so Sesshoumaru pushed them from his mind until needed.

 

 

 

Running out into the gym he saw they were going to be running today. At least 50 laps around the basketball court; then 25 or so outside on the track. Not that it would bother him but he ran over to Kagome to stand beside her.

 

 

 

"You ready?" Kagome asked looking over at him.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her and turned forward. "Ready for what koishii?"

 

 

 

Kagome blinked at him and laughed. "I'm so going to beat you in this since you don't know," she said crossing her arms.

 

 

 

"What?" he asked with curiousity getting the better of him. He always did have that problem with curiousity. It always seemed to get the better of him in everything because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

 

 

 

"Mou... you have to run at least 50 laps around the basketball court but the teachers want to see how many we can run without stopping, or walking. Then once everyone can't go anymore we're going to run outside once fifteen minutes has past and every has regained energy," Kagome explained staring at him.

 

 

 

"I see," he said and then smirked, "but I'm youkai so I'll last longer then you."

 

 

 

Kagome glared once again and put one hand on her hip. "I can run over 100 laps nearly completely running- so a fast jog, and the reason is because I have lots of stamina and I do this a lot," she huffed and got into a light jog when they yelled begin.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru lanced over at her and shook his head. Such a definite woman she was, independent in everything she did. One of the many things he loved about her and one of the many things he wouldn't change for the world.

 

 

 

They stayed side-by-side and kept their eyes set forward while running. They noticed as the others began to fall after 55 or so laps. You were allowed to walk if you couldn't handle it until 50 laps but Kagome smirked.

 

 

 

This was her 75 and she was far from tired. Looking over at Sesshoumaru she noticed with satisfaction that he hadn't even broken into a sweat. Well neither had she and she wasn't giving up for anything.

 

 

 

"So Kagome have you been counting how many we've ran?" Sesshoumaru called over to the still running ningen onna beside him. He wasn't surprised that she was still at it but he wasn't sure how many times they'd gone around.

 

 

 

"Yep," Kagome chirped starting to skip but still keeping her pace quick and easy. She smiled at him when no one was looking and turned her eyes forward when she almost hit someone. "Gomen," she called as she caught up with her boyfriend.

 

 

 

"I'd thought I'd lost you," Sesshoumaru said watching as she narrowed her eyes.

 

 

 

"Don't even think about it. It takes more then this to get me tired," Kagome hissed jogging faster. Once ahead of him she crossed her arms and glared at anyone in front of her.

 

 

 

Looking around she noticed only her, Sango, and two other ningens were still running and the rest were youkai. She picked up the pace until she was beside Sango who had begun to pant.

 

 

 

"Breath in a calm manner Sango," Kagome said breathing in and out slowly.

 

 

 

"What do you... mean?" Sango panted out. She had started out to fast she knew that now and it was costing her.

 

 

 

Kagome rolled her eyes and breathed in until the count of five and let out until the count of five. "Breath in a slower motion. Instead of taking in lots of air take in less when you start to get tired. Try it will help I promise," Kagome smiled as Sango's panting grew less but her motions grew slower because of the pace she started with.

 

 

 

"How... many are you on Kagome?" Sango asked slowing down to a lesser jog.

 

 

 

Kagome kept her pace and watched as her friend began to loss pace. "About 100 or so give or take a few," Kagome said smirking the whole time.

 

 

 

"That's great... Kagome," Sango said stopping to take a breather and walking over toward the benches.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru sped up and easily caught Kagome, then slowed to her pace. He did noticed that her breathing was slow and her heart rate normal. How did she get so much stamina over the years?

 

 

 

"Hey Sess," she chirped since no one could notice. They were all to busy either talking or running. Didn't matter which but no one was paying attention so she could be nice all she wanted to.

 

 

 

"Kags," Sesshoumaru smirked when she shook her head.

 

 

 

Kagome took a few breathing before smirking evilly. "My name's not Kags... it's Kagome... Ka-go-me. It's not that hard to say but Ses-sho-mar-u. That's just to long," she said raising her voice at him.

 

 

 

"Fine Ka...go...me," he said running ahead of her.

 

 

 

"Hey your not getting off that easily buddy," Kagome yelled running faster. She pumped her legs as fast as they'd go without using to much energy but he was just to fast.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked back at her shaking his head slightly. He knew she wouldn't be able to catch him. One he was youkai, which made him be able to go faster then any ningen. Two he had longer legs, which gave him a slight advantage.

 

 

 

Everyone watched as the numbers lessened until only three people were still running all breathing heavy. It seemed like they would either never stop, or they'd last until class was over.

 

 

 

"Come on Kagome you can do it. Keep going," Sango called out to her friend. Though people seemed to notice she a lower class student was talking to the most popular no one said anything.

 

 

 

Kagome just waved her hand and looked behind her. She couldn't see anyone so she figured the other two must be ahead of her. Looking her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of a nearly fainted Yoko. It seemed he was trying to prove he was better then Sesshoumaru in something. Not like he was but he could try all he wanted to. Still it wouldn't matter especially after she found out what he'd done to her. Just thinking about made her want to run forward and trip him. She'd probably get in trouble for it but Kagome knew she'd feel somewhat better afterward.

 

 

 

Yoko ran until he felt like his legs were going to fall off. His vision became hazy and then it blackened around him. His unconscious body fell to the floor, his breathing shallow as the teachers ran to see if he was alright.

 

 

 

"You may stop now you two," one called to the running pair.

 

 

 

Kagome slowed and once stopped she dropped to the floor. She wasn't sure but she'd probably have ended up like Menomaru if she'd gone any longer.

 

 

 

"We have a new record," Mrs. Webster said into a microphone.

 

 

 

'Like I care,' Kagome thought to herself. Really she didn't care at all since she'd just ran at least 200 laps and her legs were killing her. 'Please no more running. I don't want to run outside,' she looked at the clock, 'yes 10 minutes class is over.'

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked and went to help Kagome up. Her breathing was hard and she was taking in lots of air at a time. He had to admit even he was getting tired after that much running.

 

 

 

Looking up at the board Kagome's mouth dropped open. They'd been keeping track of how many times they went around and her eyes widened when she saw the number...

 

 

 

~*~

 

"Ouch," Kagome whined as they walked toward their lockers, "I'm never running that much again."

 

 

 

"Come on Kagome it wasn't that bad," Sesshoumaru mocked.

 

 

 

"Yeah but you're youkai, which makes you able to do it," Kagome said scowling at him.

 

 

 

"Well then you shouldn't have continued."

 

 

 

"And let you have all the glory?"

 

 

 

"Hai."

 

 

 

"I don't think so Mr."

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru just shook his head and watched as she walked off toward her locker. Another thing not going for her were the clothes she was wearing. Not that he was complaining but thoughs pants were so tight it seemed like it would be hard to walk. From what she kept yelling about her legs hurt and thoughs tight jeans obviously wasn't helping at all.

 

 

 

Kagome went to her locker and began pulling out the gifts she'd bought. She instantly knew it was going to be a problem of getting them to the lunchroom.

 

 

 

"Sessy-poo," Kagome called over to him. Her smile like sunshine and she really hoped he'd carry it for her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru glared over toward Kagome. Of all the nicknames she could use he hated that one. He began to walk away but heard her give a whimper and turned back to see her holding up four different items.

 

 

 

"Onegai," Kagome said smiling toward him, "carry it for me."

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn't know what came over him but when she asked he found himself walking toward her. Once next to her he smirked and instead of taking her bags he picked her up bridle style and began the journey toward the lunchroom.

 

 

 

"I didn't say carry me," Kagome whispered. She rolled her eyes when they walked into the lunchroom and over toward the popular table.

 

 

 

Looking around she found Sango quickly and closed her eyes. ::Sango bring the others and come sit with me::

 

 

 

::You sure Kagome?::

 

 

 

::Hai just get your butts over here::

 

 

 

::If you say so... hold on I'll be there in a minute::

 

 

 

::Bring the others::

 

 

 

::I will kami::

 

 

 

Kagome smiled and saw Sesshoumaru bringing to trays over toward her. She looked back over and saw her friends walking over if their trays. Her smile grew when she saw Naraku's horrified expression when her friends sat around her.

 

 

 

"Hey Kagome that was so cool at P.E," Sango said punching Kagome in the arm.

 

 

 

"Don't remind me my legs still hurt," Kagome glared over at Naraku daring him to say something.

 

 

 

"What the hell are they doing here?" Naraku yelled standing up. His eyes flashed for a second and he glared at them.

 

 

 

Kagome stood as well her eyes nearly white with power. "You dare ask my judgement? These people are with me and they are now apart of my group and you have no say in it. Anyone that has something to say will answer to me," Kagome hissed at him but loud enough so the whole room could hear her.

 

 

 

Naraku paled when her power washed over him and sat back down. Starting a conversation with his dumb girlfriend he ignored Kagome and the others.

 

 

 

Kagome began taking things out of her bag and handed it to everyone. She watched as they began opening them and a smile went on everyone's face.

 

 

 

"Still Kagome you ran 220 laps around the gym that was awesome," Rin said smiling at her present.

 

 

 

Kagome pulled out a small box and gave it to Sesshoumaru. She watched as he opened it and a twinkle came to his eyes.

 

 

 

"Arigatou Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

 

 

 

"Arigatou Kagome," they others said together.

 

 

 

"Your welcome," Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru. She watched as he stood and put his hand inside his pocket. A frown crossed his features before he began to growl. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

 

 

 

"That punk that ran into me this morning pick pocket the gift I'd bought for you," Sesshoumaru growled looking around the room.

 

 

 

Kagome frowned as well. Why would someone take a gift Sesshoumaru was going to give her? She became angered and stood from her seat. "Yoko probably set him up to do it," she growled out.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru thought back and nodded. The guy at the shop had said someone else had wanted the ring but didn't have enough money. He could just bet the guy was Yoko and when he saw him buy it the baka decided he'd take it and give it to Kagome. Well Sesshoumaru wasn't going to take it anymore he was going to get rid of Yoko Menomaru once and for all...


	24. Letting Go of Control

Sesshoumaru stood there anger pouring off him in waves; nearly like he was rooted to the spot. His beast was beating on his cage from the crime against it and he tried to regain control. He couldn't just let his youkai out while in school; lots of people would be killed.

 

 

 

"Sesshou... are you alright?" Kagome asked softly letting her hand rest upon his tail. She racked her hands threw the fluffiness hoping he'd go into his state of contentment.

 

 

 

He knew what she was doing and his beast pulled to grab its female. Letting instinct guide him Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed Kagome by the forearm. He pulled her to him growling softly as she continued her soothing and comforting petting of his tail.

 

 

 

Sango looked over at the red-eyed Sesshoumaru and stood next to him her hand lying on his arm. She felt like she had to give him support in someway. She heard a growl come from him but her hand never moved and she felt him tense under her.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru calm down," Kagome said wrapping her arms around him. The necklace around her neck dimmed a little more but nothing big as she pulled his tense body closer to hers.

 

 

 

"Yeah man we'll get it back don't worry," Miroku said determination in his voice. He stepped back though when a growl came from Sesshoumaru and he watched as the inu pulled the girl in his arms closer to his body.

 

 

 

"We'll help in anyway we can," Rin said patting his shoulder.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked around and knew these people were his friends but he wouldn't allow the males to get closer to his chosen. To allow such a thing would be to lose her again. He couldn't bare that.

 

 

 

Kagome pushed away just a little so he wouldn't feel like she was leaving him and cupped his face within her hand. Rubbing her thumb against his chin she watched as the beast calmed for now...

 

 

 

~*~

 

This wasn't apart of the plan and a growl escaped his lips. He watched as the group calmed the raging beast and snorted at the kindness they showed each other.

 

 

 

He looked up again and his mouth dropped open. Kagome... being nice... at school? Something was either wrong or his plan was seriously back firing.

 

 

 

Yoko stood watching threw narrowed eyes as Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss Kagome. His logical side knew she no longer belonged to him but his inu couldn't see that. It wanted nothing more then to rip Taisho to pieces even if he was killed in the process.

 

 

 

All over a female and he snarled to himself. Hai over a very good looking and rich female. It just wasn't fair Taisho didn't need nor deserve Kagome. No it should be his arm Kagome was hanging off of and him she came to for her pleasure needs.

 

 

 

His claws clutched the box he'd been given from the pick pocket he'd had dump into Taisho. He didn't know what was in it but he wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru give it to Kagome. It would mean losing Kagome forever and maybe even being killed by her.

 

 

 

He turned and never noticed when his spell fell allowing everyone to know where he was. A tear ran down his cheek and he pushed open the gym doors. No one would be there since next period the gym teachers' had off.

 

 

 

His gaze fell toward the floor and he slide down the wall until his ass hit the floor. Lifting the box to his eye level he wondered once again what was in it? Probably that damn ring he'd wanted to buy Kagome and saw Sesshoumaru buying. Damn cock sucker had to much money and didn't deserve it. Taisho was like a little brat who's given everything they ask for and never have to do anything because you're parents have the cash to pay for everything you've ever wanted.

 

 

 

Just thinking about it made his heart seem to lunge from his chest. His breathing grew ragged and blood seeped into his eyes.

 

 

 

That damn dog didn't deserve anything after taking Yuki. He'd loved her and after Sesshoumaru was threw with her she moved. Then he heard a few years ago that she'd killed herself saying she couldn't live without Sesshoumaru. It just wasn't fair that Yuki couldn't find love after Sesshoumaru thus Yoko never had a chance with her.

 

 

 

When he'd seen how tight Sesshoumaru was with Kagome when at a party he'd thought his revenge had finally come. His plan had been brought done when she said they were only friends. Well from the looks Sesshoumaru was giving her he figured they were more then friends and dropped punch on her head. After that Sesshoumaru snarled and told him to leave Kagome the fuck alone. He'd watched as Taisho comforted the young onna and decided to get to know more about her.

 

 

 

Over the years he'd gotten info on her and when he found out she was moving to the other side of town his interest was perked. Then it said she'd be going to the same school as Sesshoumaru and he knew his time for revenge was upon him. He never thought he'd fall for the damn bitch his ex-friend wanted.

 

 

 

Life was cruel sometimes and right now he knew that to be true. His whole damn life was good until he sought out his father. If he hadn't given into his instincts Sesshoumaru and him would still be friends. Sesshoumaru would have a mate and he would still be a Menomaru. His whole life changed the day Sesshoumaru found he wanted the same girl as him and Taisho being the better inu had won. He'd always win and Yoko knew that.

 

 

 

Still clutching that box close to his heart determination shot through him. He wouldn't give in so easily and he could give a damn if Kagome loved the boy. Once again the onna he loved, loved Taisho thus he'd get rid of Taisho.

 

 

 

His beast snickered inside of him and his attention turned toward the doors as they opened.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha went running down the halls looking for the bastard who dare pick pocket his brother. He had been told the boy smelled of saw dust and wet inu. Well he didn't have to wait long because sniffing the air he could smell the damn boy.

 

 

 

Running down another hall he saw a youkai look back at him. Running faster Inuyasha jumped on the boy. He was a class lower then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sneered as the boy struggled to break free of his weight.

 

 

 

Narrowing his eyes Inuyasha stood but held the boy by the arm. Once up he looked down at the youkai still on the floor. An inu who seemed to have got caught in rain, had water poured on him, or sweating badly.

 

 

 

Sniffing the air he felt the need to cover his nose. "Who are you boy?" he wheezed holding the boy firmly to the ground beneath his feet. He waited for the answer and when he got none he rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

"Do you know a youkai named Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked kindly.

 

 

 

The boy looked up at him and nodded his head a few times. "Hai... Master Yoko had me take a small box from his pocket this morning. Something about buying it, Taisho taking it, and wanting it back so he could give it to a girl."

 

 

 

"Why that son of a bi..." Inuyasha began but shut his mouth when he saw the boys drop open in surprise.

 

 

 

"Man don't feel bad its just I'm not used to that kind of language," the young youkai smirked when Inuyasha became red. Really it was amusing to see Inuyasha all red faced because of his mouth dropping open.

 

 

 

"Look boy your Master Yoko is going to get himself killed because that box has a ring inside, which Taisho bought. You see Taisho bought it for his girl and is very mad that it was taken," Inuyasha said looking down at the boy below him.

 

 

 

The boy's eyes widened and he began to shake. "I didn't know I swear I was only going by what he told me," he stuttered. He would hate to be Yoko at this point but he hoped that he wouldn't be punished as well. Not by Sesshoumaru Taisho.

 

 

 

"Look kid after we deal with Yoko you tell my brother that and I'm sure his girlfriend will keep him from hurting you," Inuyasha said his eyes narrowed upon the kid before him.

 

 

 

The boy nodded a few times and waited until Inuyasha let go before dashing off toward his new class. He would thank kami-sama for everything if he ever made it out of this situation he was now in. Fire blazed within his eyes as he cursed Yoko forever making him take something from Sesshoumaru Taisho.

 

 

 

Inuyasha watched as the kid ran off and dashed back toward the lunchroom. Before he got there he felt arms go around his waist and looked up at his own girlfriend. Well his mate if you want to count the mark he gave her while on his last heat. He kept reminding himself that he needed to tell his parents but he got tongue tied every time he got into the conversation.

 

 

 

"Inu-baby where you going in such a hurry?" Kikyo said pulling him closer. He could never leave her, but she wouldn't get as much money because Sesshoumaru would inherit mostly everything.

 

 

 

Inuyasha groaned he didn't need this right now. "Look Kikyo I'm helping my brother with something and I have to get back to him," he said rather quickly.

 

 

 

"Oh so its forget your mate time and help bro who you hate time?" Kikyo said tapping her foot against the floor as she glared at Inuyasha. She really didn't like this anymore and wanted him to stop playing games with her.

 

 

 

"I don't hate him ok," Inuyasha growled. He knew she'd bring something like that into the conversation and he really needed to get away from her before she learned that mates can hurt but not kill.

 

 

 

"Whatever are you coming over tonight or what?" Kikyo asked grinding against him.

 

 

 

"Sure," Inuyasha groaned and watched as her face changed to that of anger. His eyes narrowed when she began her yelling. Ears twitching as he listened, and upper lip quivering as he fought not to hit her.

 

 

 

"SO YOU'RE NO LONGER INTERESTED IN COMING OVER TO MY PLACE? I AM YOUR MATE INUYASHA AND I DEMAND RESPECT FROM YOU!!! YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'RE ALL LETS GO HELP BRO AND FORGET ABOUT KIKYO!!! WELL IF THERE'S ANOTHER GIRL INUYASHA THEN I'LL PURIFY YOUR ASS SO FAR TO HELL YOU'LL ALWAYS KNOW THE MEANING OF PAIN!!!" her rant would have continued but Inuyasha's hand shot out and slammed over her mouth.

 

 

 

"LOOK KIKYO I CAN'T KILL YOU BUT I CAN HURT YOU MATE!! NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW PAIN OR WILL YOU LET ME PASS?" Inuyasha snarled.

 

 

 

Kikyo gulped and decided she'd went to far. She motioned for him to go through the door and watched as he left her alone in the hallway wide eyed and tears streaming down her face. She really didn't know what came over her just that she wanted some attention. She only thought he no longer cared so she yelled, she never expected him to act so strongly about it. Maybe her little Inuyasha was finally growing up? She didn't think that was the case but went on her own way toward her next class.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air finally getting a damn whiff of Yoko. His beast surged forward once more and he found himself running through the halls his girlfriends and the others voices long behind him.

 

 

 

Running into the gym he snarled and watched as his rival lifted himself from the floor. They faced off both ready to attack. After this battle only one of them was going to come out alive and by mating laws that was fine.

 

 

 

Others rushed into the gym not to long after and Sesshoumaru could feel hair beginning to form over his body. Soon there would be no more gym and no more Yoko if he had any say in it.

 

 

 

Snarling he dared the fool to attack him. His blood red eyes told all that Sesshoumaru had had enough and that his well kept control was finally gone. His last shreds of control left him as he lunged at him when he finally attacked...

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru ran toward the gym. Where was he going? Oh kami Yoko must be there and Sesshoumaru finally letting go of his control was going to kill him.

 

 

 

Her breath came out shorter then it had before. She watched as he ran inside and then she heard a battle howl come from what sounded like Yoko. Turning she saw people beginning to run toward the gym all wanting to see, which youkai would die this day.

 

 

 

It was natural for youkai to fight over a mate and she figured it was her they were fighting for. Her mind began to cloud but she quickly shook off the spell and ran toward the gym.

 

 

 

The law allowed two males or females to face off and if their beast are in complete control then kill the other. She didn't want that to happen because Sesshoumaru might die, and she knew she'd have to stop this. How though because if she stopped Yoko she'd cause his death, and if she stopped Sesshoumaru Yoko would be more then willing to take that strike. There was no law saying she couldn't help her beloved and so she fell open the doors to see the two youkai lunge at the other...


	25. Fate Will Decide

"What the hell happened? WHERE'S SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled as he neared the four of Kagome's friends.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru began angered his eyes bleed red then they both ran toward the gym Inuyasha," Sango said starting off ahead of the others. There was no way she wasn't going to help her friend. She knew she couldn't get into the fight between the males but she would help Kagome through the emotional hurt she might have once it was over.

 

 

 

Shippo looked to Inuyasha who seemed to not have understood the information. "Look Sesshoumaru let go of his inner youkai and its going to kill Yoko. By law that ok because their fighting over a onna but we have to stay out of it," he said running after Sango with Rin behind him.

 

 

 

Rin's hair flew behind her as she raced toward the gym behind her brother. She felt as if Sesshoumaru was her big brother or protector in some way. She wasn't going to just let some male come in a take what would make Sesshoumaru's life miserable.

 

 

 

Miroku sat there and then looked at Inuyasha. He shook his head and looked toward the gym where everyone in the school was running to. A roar broke through the screams and cheering coming from it.

 

 

 

"That was Sesshoumaru come on," Inuyasha yelled pulling Miroku behind him. He was going to help his brother anyway he could even if he couldn't get into the fight. Kagome could but he wasn't sure she would while Sesshoumaru and Yoko fought it out.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kikyo had been walking down the hall with Kagura and Kanna when they heard a roar sound through the halls. She glanced back behind her and turned to the two youkai next to her.

 

 

 

"Two males are fighting over a female and by the sound of it one was just hit," Kagura said looking at Kikyo. Lately they had been spending time together not that Kagura liked Kikyo but she wasn't going to spend time with her brother.

 

 

 

Naraku to her was just crazy or strange or both at the same time. Even Kanna thought he was weird at times and the females he went out with. Either he raped them or used them before leaving them in the dust. It grossed her out since they now lived alone because their father had died.

 

 

 

Kanna sat silent like always looking around. She held a small mirror between her fingers when she pulled it from the belt on her side. Looking into the mirror she watched as the glass became a purple color before spreading out and disappearing from view.

 

 

 

Within the mirror she could see the two inuyoukai lunge at one another and slam their claws into the others shoulder. Yoko missed but Sesshoumaru's went straight through Yoko's shoulder causing the other to howl with pain.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru then back off his claws still out in front of him. Yoko's blood spilled down them as other people ran into the room. The two inu looked toward the doors and whined at the same time.

 

 

 

Moving the mirror toward the left Kanna caught sight of what they were fighting for. The young miko stood there eyes wide and mouth open. Kanna narrowed her eyes when the necklace around Kagome's neck began to glow a light shade of blue and then yellow.

 

 

 

"We... should go to the gym," Kanna said emotionlessly. She looked at the two stunned females beside her. Shaking her head slowly she said, "That is where... the fight is."

 

 

 

Kagura watched as Kanna put her mirror back into her belt before walking off. She nodded and began following her younger sister. Her red eyes drifted back to Kikyo who'd began to follow as well.

 

 

 

Kanna the small white child with white hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and white clothes walked down the halls with no emotions passing her face. Her sister Kagura with dark hair nearly black, creamier skin, red eyes with a gleam within. Kikyo also dark haired, pale skin, brown eyes and a smirk like no other.

 

 

 

They walked and heard the roar that came from the gym as they neared. People were still running in and the three saw Sango, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku push their way through the crowd it was quite amusing.

 

 

 

Kanna pulled out her mirror and the three stared into it watching through the mirror so they didn't have to push through. It was so much easier then having to push through the student and teachers who were watching.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Sesshoumaru snarled at his rival when Kagome came through the doors. He didn't want the mutt looking upon his woman. His fangs shone like pearls behind his lips as he bared them to the world.

 

 

 

Yoko growled and circled the other male. His mind was completely gone and instincts were guiding him. He only had kill going through his mind.

 

 

 

Claws and fangs grew in size as fur began to form on their bodies. Yoko was the first to begin to transform. His snout growing longer and hands becoming paws as a black mist formed around him.

 

 

 

Kagome stood off in the distance and when she saw them turning into their true forms she placed a barrier around the people inside the gym. Holding her hands above her head she watched as the black and white mist that formed around Yoko and Sesshoumaru grew in size.

 

 

 

Growing so large it went straight threw the roof above causing cement to come crashing down on the barrier. Several other miko's raced to help Kagome keep the barrier up though she didn't need it. They watched as cement and metal bars melted when they hit the barrier.

 

 

 

The first to break through the mist was Yoko fully formed and eyes flashing darker red. The golden strip had moved so it was curved around his mouth. The black strip was gone because his fur was black and tinted gold. The blood red ninja star shone like fire against his black fur. The giant inu took a step back from the white mist as it still grew in size.

 

 

 

A howl came from within and it spilt in two reveling Sesshoumaru in his white inu form. He bared his fangs in a dog like smirk. His markings had done the same as Yoko's by moving forward and the crescent moon shone like the moon in the night's sky. He watched as his rival took a step back and growled with triumph.

 

 

 

Kagome let down the barrier when the dust settled and the roof wouldn't fall anymore. She looked around to see the teachers watching with interest. Her mind had clouded over with thoughts of Yoko once more and though she knew what was happening she couldn't stop it.

 

 

 

::Back off:: Yoko snarled in inu tongue. He looked down at Kagome and whined softly and noticed the look in her eyes looked back at Sesshoumaru. ::Seems you were wrong Taisho she is still mine::

 

 

 

An inu like laugh could be heard as Yoko reared his head back. His fangs gleaming in the sun and he shook his head in laughter. His eyes closed and he pulled one paw up to scratch behind his ears.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru watched and when Yoko closed his eyes he took a quick glance at Kagome. Her eyes had glazed over and she was no longer looking at him but the black male next to him. The necklace was somehow working again and a snarl ripped through his throat as he jumped at Yoko jaki pouring from his mouth.

 

 

 

"That's jaki Kagome put up a barrier or it will melt us by even touching us," Miroku yelled at Kagome as he pushed to get toward her. He saw her nod and another barrier formed around the students.

 

 

 

Yoko opened his eyes just as Sesshoumaru was going to hit him only to duck. He wasn't fast enough and felt Sesshoumaru's claws rip into his back. Howling in pain he saw a painful look cross Kagome's face.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru roared telling all he would claim what was his soon. His beast howled inside of him since he still held some type of control unlike his opponent. Jaki poured from his fangs as poison dripped from his claws.

 

 

 

The wound in Yoko's back began to melt away as the poison sank into his skin. A snarl of pain came from him as he paw to get the poison out. His fur melted and the skin seemed to glow green.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru turned around and jumped toward the inu once again landing upon his back. He watched as Yoko was slammed into the ground below him and snickered. His claws dug into his back before he jumped up.

 

 

 

Yoko rolled onto his back showing his stomach and sending his claws toward Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and ran right for the mutt who dare show his stomach. Sesshoumaru's fangs went right into the soft tissue until he got a paw in his jaw. He was knocked back and watched as Yoko began changing back into his humanoid form. He growled and his beast decided to end this in his other form.

 

 

 

Yoko watched and held his hand over the wound in his stomach. He could feel the poison from Sesshoumaru's Dakkasou attack. He lunged forward with his claws outstretched striking Sesshoumaru in his right leg before he could fully transform back.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru howled with pain and shook off Yoko. His foot came up and slammed into Yoko's wounded stomach. The blood flooded more quickly from the area and a smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's lips.

 

 

 

Kagome dropped the barrier and ran forward a few steps. "YOKO!!!" she screamed as he landed upon the ground looking up at her.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome when she screamed for his rival. His beast whimpering for her to come back to them as claws through his shoulder.

 

 

 

Yoko being the fiend he was attacked Sesshoumaru while he was looking away. When he stumbled backwards he swiped upward etching his claws across his chest.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru hadn't expected the attack and blood poured from the wounds as Yoko clawed him across one cheek. He could feel the blood coming from the wounds and his vision faded a bit. Stumbling back again he felt Yoko's claws rip through his stomach and his mind flashed with pictures of Kagome. "Aishiteru Kagome," he whispered as he landed back onto his rear waiting for Yoko's next attack to hit him.

 

 

 

Yoko raised his claws, which were dripping with Sesshoumaru's blood. He was going to win he could just feel it but then he felt something around his neck.

 

 

 

Kagome's thoughts had been of Yoko but when she saw Sesshoumaru take thoughs attacks her mind screamed for her to wake up. She felt a scream form in her throat but she couldn't let it out. Her eyes filled with tears as Sesshoumaru landed on his ass and looked toward her. She heard his I love you and she screamed with all her heart.

 

 

 

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!" ripped from her throat. The necklace around her neck glowed a dark void looking black and then cracked worst the before. With a final crack the thing shattered into thousands of pieces leaving only the chain, which fell from her neck and landed on the floor below.

 

 

 

Her eyes glowed white and she crack the invisible bonds she had into a whip. It wrapped around Yoko's throat and she pulled on it knocking him off his feet.

 

 

 

"You," she said in a deep voice, "how dare you use magic to contain my mind? I will kill you for such an act."

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had watched and his eyes widened when Kagome attacked Yoko. His beast pushed farther into control in his injured state and he rose from the ground. Walking forward he raised his claws, which were dripping with his Dakkasou. With a flick of his wrist the poison landed on Yoko melting his body.

 

 

 

Yoko screamed with pain his beast howling knowing these were his final days. ::I lose:: he said as his side melted to the bone blood spilling from the wound while others were to melted to bleed.

 

 

 

::Hai she is mine:: Sesshoumaru whispered as he ripped Yoko to pieces his poison ridding the world of even his remains. A howl of victory tore through his throat as Kagome was pulled into his arms a smile on her face.

 

 

 

Looking around the beast spotted the box and whined toward it. He watched through the red haze as Inuyasha walked over and picked it up.

 

 

 

Inuyasha brought the box over to his brother and watched as the red faded from his eyes. The golden color returned and Sesshoumaru took the box only to give it to his Kagome. "Aishiteru my Kagome," he whispered when she gasped.

 

 

 

"I as well Sesshoumaru... I as well," Kagome said smiling up at her boyfriend. Looking down at the ring she understood why he was always calling her little butterfly and she smiled brighter when he put the pearls around her neck.

 

 

 

"Hey Fluffy we should be getting you to the hospital or at least the nurses office," Inuyasha said smiling up at his brother.

 

 

 

"Hai we should," Sesshoumaru agreed. He hadn't in so long his younger brother gasped from shock. He smiled as well and watched as students cheered while teachers shook there heads trying to get the crowd under control.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was just so happy and pulled Kagome into his arms once again. His blood poured onto her clothes but he couldn't care. He winced when she hugged back and watched as his vision faded from his view. His last memory was hearing Kagome ask if he was alright.

 

 

 

~*~

 

A groan escaped his lips as he opened his cold golden eyes. His eyes softened when he saw Kagome sitting beside him a smile on her face.

 

 

 

Watching he saw her run to the door yelling, "He's awake, he's awake!" Then she ran back to his side and he saw his family, hers, and their friends rush into the room.

 

 

 

"How are you feeling Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

 

 

 

"Fine," he said looking around, "how long have a I been out?"

 

 

 

"About a week bro," Inuyasha said holding Kikyo close to his side.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his eyes still on Kagome. Her smile made him warm inside and she was holding his hand as if he'd fade should she let go.

 

 

 

Fate had decided the week before who would live and who would die. Like it is said: to live is to die, to die is to live. However at one point you live and at another you die. For Yoko Takanishie or Menomaru time had stopped while Sesshoumaru's was allowed to continue.


	26. Forever Mine; Finally

The day was bright and people walked the streets of Japan like every other day. The sky was a bright blue while the sun beat down on the earth at 80degrees. Few clouds had formed on this day making it bright and cheery.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru Taisho pulled on his fianc�es hand as they went down the streets. He had asked her not to long ago after the killing his beast did. Using the ring he'd given her as their engagement ring. This day he couldn't be happier because in just three days Kagome Higurashi would be his wife and on that night he'd mark her as his mate.

 

 

 

It was her wish and he decided he could wait a bit longer before taking what was his. Truly Kagome was his in everyway already but he wanted to show the world she was. Soon she'd be Kagome Taisho and he would cherish that day forever.

 

 

 

Since it had been two months from the day he killed Yoko he'd gotten his wish. He was quite pleased when Kagome allowed him to drink the blood pouring from her core. He licked his lips just thinking about it. He had figured out when she would start and had made their wedding date on the second day of her heat. He couldn't wait to see what he could do in those days then if they didn't make a pup he'd get to drink from her again.

 

 

 

Sighing he thought back to all the fun times they'd had. Kagome had made him feel like a pup again and he was happier then he ever knew himself to be. Ever since he'd finally gotten her back into his arms she'd made his life better. He had many sexual experiences where he almost marked her to last a life time.

 

 

 

Once he even had to pull back, which she highly hated. She had been so close to release and he was nearing her neck when he remembered his promise. He stopped all movement and pull out of her actually falling off the bed in the process. She hadn't been happy and he orally pleased her until she forgave him, which wasn't long after.

 

 

 

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Though he seemed cold and distance she could see the light in his eyes when he looked at her. It made her feel loved, cherished and she wouldn't give it up for the world. He made her feel complete in everyway and she grabbed his hand squeezing it slightly.

 

 

 

"Hai Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked looking back at her. "What could my fianc�e want from me at this moment?"

 

 

 

Kagome giggled at the smirk he sent her and hit his arm lightly. He always did that when she held his hand trying to make it into something sexual when it wasn't. "Well I'll show you when we're married," she said looking up at his eyes.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru made himself look hurt and gazed down at her. "You're cruel you know that? Making me wait that long to have you in everyway I can," his eyes glowed as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

 

 

 

"Hai but that's why you love me," Kagome said kissing the tip of his nose and jogging ahead of him as if trying to get away. She'd rather be in his arms but knew he liked a good chase once in a while.

 

 

 

He watched her with an eyebrow raised and waited to see what she was up to. She'd done this many times before and he wondered how it changed this time? Not that it mattered to him as long as he got to catch her. Maybe he could take her in the van he'd brought for their little outing.

 

 

 

One thing got him though and that was she wasn't pregnant yet. They'd made love many times and many times never used protection and she still wasn't pregnant. He hoped she could get pregnant he really wanted to see what a pup would look between them. He sniffed a little at the air trying to see if their scents had mingled together but before he could she called out to him.

 

 

 

"Well is the big doggy going to catch me or is he to slow to?" she teased as his eyes narrowed. Laughing when he rolled up his sleeved and flexed his claws she began darting through the crowd.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru chased her down the street and onto another. He could see her clearly and admired her backside as she ran. It really was a wonderful sight and he knocked himself out of thoughs thoughts when she stopped and looked around before running again.

 

 

 

Running faster he followed her movements just behind her. He knew she could tell he was right on top of her and waited to see what she'd do. When she didn't do anything he reached out and before he caught her she was gone. Red smoke lingered at his feet and he searched for her finding her running ahead of him waving back.

 

 

 

Kagome laughed when he tried to grab her. Really didn't he know she could evade him forever but let him catch her. She turned again seeing the silver van in the parking lot in front of the school. They hadn't gone to far and she ran straight for the van ducking inside when she reached it. The windows were tinted black and she saw him smirk when she got in.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru licked his lips hoping beyond hope he'd get to sample what was his once again. Though he knew she'd allow him to he wondered if she'd do it in the parking lot or if they'd have to drive somewhere else? Probably else where so no one could just walk in on them. He knew where he'd take her though.

 

 

 

The small valley she'd shone him on the night he nearly got her but it started to rain so he had to wait. They'd took their motorcycles then and many times after Yoko's death but today they'd have the van. Well unless she wanted to make love on the grass he'd be fine with that.

 

 

 

Sliding open the door he found Kagome staring at him with a hunger look. Growling low in his throat he crawled toward her like a wolf stalking its prey. When he reached her his head instantly when into the nape of her neck nuzzling his nose against her soft skin making giggles burst from her mouth.

 

 

 

Nipping at her junction he heard and felt a moan pass her lips after traveling up from her vocal cords. Growling softly in a contented manner he licked over the place his mark would be placed. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins as if in hast as he worked her jawline with his lips, tongue, and fangs.

 

 

 

Kagome pushed closer to him wanting more but knew they couldn't do anything here. Her body told her otherwise and kept telling her go for it no one will stop you. She mentally knocked the voice aside and closed her eyes when Sesshoumaru kissed the side of her mouth in a teasing manner.

 

 

 

Looking up she noticed him looking at her with a smirk. She whimpered but when he didn't do anything she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. Almost instantly he pulled her body completely against his and devoured her sweet teasing mouth with his own. Another moan past her lips as she felt his hand slip into her jeans and panties.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and whispered huskily into her ear, "By the gods woman you are wet." He felt more liquid heat pour from her and onto his hand as he breathed against her ear. His breath lightly brushing her skin and his lips so close he was nearly touching her.

 

 

 

"We can't... can't do this here," Kagome panted as his fingers slipped between her folds teasing her nub. A gasp caught in her throat when he nibbled on her ear as he pulled his hand from her lower region. She gazed at him in confusion and realized what she had just said.

 

 

 

"I know koi," Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled back and went toward the driver seat. He had told her long ago when they go somewhere he was going to drive since her little stunt at school. School... how he hated it but that had been his last year and now he'd have three years at college and then start running his fathers company.

 

 

 

Kagome sighed in frustration and climbed into the passenger seat. She really thought it was funny that he wouldn't allow her to drive. He said she could drive if he wasn't in the car, or whatever she was driving. She'd asked him if he'd like to ride on her Shikon and his answer was.

 

 

 

_"I don't ride on the back of a motorcycle woman. Especially behind a woman."_

 

 

 

The group had laughed their butts off when she asked.

 

 

 

_"Oh so you'll sit behind a man?"_

 

 

 

_"Fuck no I'm not that type of guy."_

 

 

 

_"I know koi I know."_

 

 

 

It had been very funny and since then he wouldn't let her drive. Even if she wanted to he would tell her not after the last time. She had a feeling she was never going to drive again. Well when she was with him at least.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru pulled out onto the road and began driving toward the beach. No one would be near the one he chosen at least time of year. Driving toward it be reached out and took Kagome's hand in his gazing down at the ring for a moment.

 

 

 

Kagome grinned when he stopped. Like usually no one was near this beach since not many people knew where it was. If they did they didn't come at this time of year so they would be alone.

 

 

 

~Lemon~

 

"Kagome I know I promised to take you as my mate on our wedding night but," he looked over at her curious expression, "but I don't want to wait any longer."

 

 

 

Kagome smiled at him. Well three days before the time she said she'd give herself to him completely would be fine. She looked into his eyes and grinned before crawling out of her seat toward the back. "Come on don't you want to my mate-to-be?" she asked looking back at his own curious eyes.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru grinned when he heard mate-to-be, which meant she'd allow him to mark her. Licking his lips he could feel his fangs growing at the thought already. His beast howled with pride and asked to be released.

 

 

 

Kagome kissed him once he was close enough driving her tongue into his mouth before the battle began. How she loved this male and after today they would be mates forever.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was really turned on by her dominance and backed down when their tongues spared against one another. He could feel her wriggling tongue searching his mouth and growled lustfully earning a moan.

 

 

 

"You sure little butterfly?" he asked when he pulled his mouth from hers. He gaze into those seawater colored orbs she called her eyes. He could have lost himself if she handed spoken then.

 

 

 

"Hai," she whispered seductively into his ear causing another growl to break free from his throat. Pressing her lips against his earlobe she pulled it into her mouth sucking lightly as she did.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru whimpered when she pulled away from him. He looked down at her and took notice that his shirt was open. The buttons were no longer apart of the fabric but flung all over the flooring. He could feel her mouth travel down his neck and onto his collarbone until she went further down his chest and ended at his abdomen.

 

 

 

Kagome felt his muscles ripple and heat up under her lips as she traveled toward his cock. She tugged at his belt pulling it through the lopes before un-doing the button and zipper. Her hands rested between the material his boxer and jeans made as she pushed the fabric from his body.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru laid back when she pushed on his shoulders knowing she couldn't just push him over. Laying there he looked down to see her staring at the bugle in his boxers. He watched as she licked her lips and placed a gentle kiss upon the fabric; his head flew back and a groan past through him.

 

 

 

Kagome put her hands inside his boxers and wiggled her fingers around as she pulled the last of his clothing from his beautiful body. She had already gotten rid of his shoes and socks when she pulled off his jeans so she stared at him with hunger in her eyes.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru groaned once again when her lips touched his cocks tip. He had had her do this many times and loved the feel her hot little mouth gave him. It was a challenge for her to fit his whole size into her small mouth and so her teeth would lightly brush the sides, he could also feel the roof of her mouth as she sucked him off.

 

 

 

Kagome kissed a trail down the right side of his manhood hood admiring the length he had. The kamis had truly blessed him with much. Her path ended and she brought her hand up to gently squeeze his sacs together as she trailed hot kisses up his right side.

 

 

 

With one shift movement she engulfed him. Sesshoumaru growled as she began bobbing up and down while squeezing him gently but with force. He grabbed her head and tried to get her to move faster and harder but she wouldn't change speed. Whining down to her he felt her mouth move with newly found speed.

 

 

 

Kagome swirled her tongue around the tip as she came back up again. She felt him tense and engulfed just a little more as she hot seed coated the back of her throat.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru howled with conquest when he released. She had done a very good job and he grabbed her arm pulling her up and capturing her mouth with his. He flipping them so he was above her and devoured her mouth like the inu he was. He long tongue found pleasure dipped in her honey and his eyes seeped with red.

 

 

 

Kagome moaned against his mouth and when he began trailing kisses down her neck she shuddered when he gently brushed his fangs against her junction. She arched toward him and growled when she couldn't feel her skin against his.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her antics and gazed into to her eyes for a second before going back to her junction. Without her notice he allow some poison to leak onto her skin so it would become numb before the bite. Lapping at any extra's he felt her giggling and shook his head when he went farther down her neck toward her collarbone.

 

 

 

He pulled back making Kagome whimper in protest before his claws ripped through her clothes. It didn't matter if he destroyed the outfit because she always remembered to bring an extra with her whenever she left with him. She felt his hands run down her sides as he removed the shredded remains of her outfit.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru followed the path she had laid upon him as he went down her body. By now he knew exactly what she wanted without having to ask but he always did love teasing her. He did however swirl his tongue around her nipples as he passed them making his onna moan with pleasure.

 

 

 

Farther down he began nipping at her skin leaving behind little love bites. His nose flared when he came to his destination licking his lips before leaning forward and slipping inside her folds. He felt her bud tense when his tongue lapped over it and grinned knowing she found pleasure in his actions.

 

 

 

A signal finger probed lower seeking entrance to her passage as he lapped over her bud of nerves. Slowly he raised one of her legs over his shoulder giving him better access to her treasures. He plunged into her body and began thrusting inside of her.

 

 

 

Kagome cried out when his finger entered her body. She was panting for more and wet like hell. She really needed him inside her but knew he would draw it out so she'd remember the first time he claimed her as his mate.

 

 

 

His other hand held down her hips as she tried to get closer to him. Her hands were already behind his head and he moved just a little closer breathing gentle onto her hidden bud and pushed another finger inside of her. It had been a while since they had done this since they were usually to eager to find the end and he was glad he got to taste her.

 

 

 

She tensed beneath him calling out his name with her lovely voice as her climax took her to paradise. She felt like a bubble had formed inside of her and she was floating until it popped and she fell back down to earth as she calmed. Her breath was coming out in small pants as she struggled to maintain her breathing.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru laughed silently when he allowed his tongue to enter her. She was nearly in tears from wanting to find completion and he knew he'd have to give it to her soon. He had just noticed his hard-on had returned and his cock throbbed wanting to be plunged into her velvety depths of warmth and moisture.

 

 

 

Her taste was heaven to his taste buds and he sought more once she released her fluids into his mouth on her second orgasm. He pumped faster not wanting to stop but knowing he'd have to.

 

 

 

Kagome felt the knot form once again and then it was let go when his fangs brushed her bud. She went back to paradise and noticed when she stopped bucking toward him that he was traveling back up her body.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru nipped at her naval as he crawled back up her body. He stopped when his face came in view of her round mounds. Growling as his beast sought for control Sesshoumaru took one nipple into his mouth as he kneaded the twin with his claws.

 

 

 

Kagome arched driving his breast deeper into his hungry mouth. She felt like she was on fire and heated trails where placed upon her skin when his free hand journeyed down her side.

 

 

 

He sucked at her nipple feeling it tightened against his tongue. He was sucking it as if he were a newborn babe and took great pleasure in doing so. His fangs gently pierced into her skin causing small droplets of blood to form within his mouth. He licked at the burning liquid feeling his own desire wishing to be sought. He nipped at the nipple his mouth occupied before moving to its twin giving the same treatment to it.

 

 

 

Kagome moaned and took note that his growls were almost constant now. His chest was rumbling with a contented growl anyone could have mistaken for a purr. She arched toward him once again as he sunk his fangs into her skin; enough to draw blood but not to hurt.

 

 

 

Once he was satisfied he crawled up her body and growled when he plunged into her body. He could hear her groan as he did and wrapped her legs around his slender waist. His thrusts were short urgent ones wanting to find paradise quickly.

 

 

 

The beast had taken over and red ruby eyes stared at her thrashing head as a smirk crossed his lips. He pounded harder and faster until he felt her vaginal walls clutch around him. He felt as if it would serve his cock from his body as he pulled back a little. Once she calmed he pulled away from her flipping her over and driving back into her.

 

 

 

His hands wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her back against his chest. His fangs released a bit more poison to numb the pain and he lapped at the rest. His arms dropped from her shoulders and kneaded her breasts as he sought his own completion.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru thrust deeper now hitting the sweet spot each time he pushed back in. He felt Kagome thrusting with him and growled to tell her how good she felt. His voice didn't work though and he growled against her as he neared his release. His fangs were nearly three inches when he opened his mouth, his eyes trained on her junction.

 

 

 

The dam broke and with a howl his fangs where plunged into her neck. A sudden scream came from the now climaxing Kagome as she shook within his arms. His seed shot form him and into her as her blood entered his mouth. As he calmed he pulled out of her flipped her onto her back and pressed his lips to hers.

 

 

 

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes finding golden orbs staring down at her. She eyed him before he sat up and cut his neck with his claws. She was curious as to what he was doing until he lifted her face toward the dripping wound. She thought back and remembered inuyoukai drink from their mate; her mouth covered the wound as his blood surged into her mouth. She lapped at it after she found the taste quite pleasing.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru pulled her from the mark and pressed his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes a flash filled the small area and his eyes opened once again. He saw Kagome had closed her eyes but his gaze was fixed on the black crescent moon now adorning her forehead.

 

~End Lemon~

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome groaned once again when she finally woke from her slumber. She didn't remember falling asleep but the nose sniffing at her flesh woke her. She looked down at the male and noticed the where no longer in the van but his bed and he was inside of her.

 

 

 

"What happened?" her voice sounded weak as she gazed up at Sesshoumaru.

 

 

 

A laugh escaped his lips as he looked down at his mate. He had brought her home after she past out and was now engorged inside of her in hopes to create in life. He thought for a moment he could smell his scent mixing with hers but she awoke and got his attention before he could.

 

 

 

"You feel asleep in the van so I brought you home. Now though we are to stay together until sunrise, which is in a few more hours," Sesshoumaru growled as he thrust his hips forward a bit.

 

 

 

"I see," Kagome said as she looked into his face.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru once again began sniffing at her flesh and a grin past his lips when he caught his scent mixed with hers. She was having his pups and by tomorrow he could have implanted more then one life within her womb.

 

 

 

Kagome moaned when he once again began their dance of passion. She didn't know of the child but she would soon and for now she found happiness with being with him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

Kagome looked out and then down at her growing stomach. She had been told yesterday that she was having a 'pup' as Sesshoumaru called it. Now though was their wedding and she wasn't sure if she was ready though she would do it anyway.

 

 

 

A few minutes past before it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Her father walked with her in a step then stops then step motion. She smiled at all who said good luck or something good about them.

 

 

 

Minutes past and finally Kagome said, "I do." She was so happy and when they were told Sesshoumaru may kiss the bride she kissed him full heartedly. She felt him devour her mouth and could tell cameras flashing around them.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her mouth and lifted her hand to his face. He gazed at the ring upon her finger before whispering, "Mine. My little butterfly," He then kissed the ring gently and smiled at her.

 

 

 

Kagome smiled as well tears in her eyes. She looked over at Sango who was crying on Miroku's shoulder. Rin and Shippo held happy expression and she could tell most people around them did. She once again smiled at Sesshoumaru who held her close. Today had been such a good day and they'd be off for their four-day honeymoon and then come home. Everything was just as she'd hoped it would be.


	27. Time Flies By

Kagome walked down the office hallway with her son on her arm. Luke their son had somehow been born a full-blooded youkai. She didn't quite understand it but after five years not many things made since to her anymore.

Inuyasha had earned himself a place at her company where he actually worked harder then she'd ever seen him. He mated Kikyo and they already had three children. He worked long hours and mended his bond with his older brother. You could see them now and not know they had ever fought because they get along so well. He also married Kikyo like Sesshoumaru had her. Now they lived in Taisho Manor while Sesshoumaru and Kagome moved over to the Higurashi Estate.

Kikyo was a good mother. She kept care of her hanyou children and made sure they didn't get out of line. Once Kagome and Kikyo talked about it they noticed they had never gotten along. With the past behind them they raised the children together. She didn't work as often as Inuyasha did - seven days a week- but she did have a high job at Higurashi Corp.

Sango and Miroku were finally married. Miroku worked at Sesshoumaru's business. He was actually quite good at his job even if he was a hentai. Sesshoumaru of course made sure hentai Miroku never came into work only the hard working one. Sango stayed at home but also worked as a second employer at Higurashi Corp. She was always saying that she made more money then her husband therefore women are the superior sex. Miroku would always protest and then the other males and females would get into the fight. The females usually always won.

Rin and Shippo had finally gotten out of college. Shippo went to work in the labs at Sesshoumaru's company while Rin went off to be a lawyer. Kagome very much like the idea of her best friend being a lawyer because whenever she needed one she could always call up Rin who won almost every case she was given. It worked out and Shippo found a mate of his own. The kitsune she chose was a good choice and he made a pretty penny to keep his household running.

Sesshoumaru and her had finally come to own both companies. They were thinking about building more onto both building since they were right next to each other - fathers' ideas- that way they could combine the companies. Sesshoumaru had found it a good idea and got work started on it right away. After four years they building were finally one and they named the place Inu Corp. Everyone had worked at the different companies before they combined though. Kagome had had at first taken classes online since Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow her to leave the house while pregnant. He said it had something to do with instincts and spent the whole day with her after school was over and he didn't have anything to do.

Their parents had retired and were happy as ever. Both families loved to spoil Luke and said they would love the next pup just as much. Yes if you were to look at Kagome now you would notice her growing womb. She only had a few more months and then she would have another pup to play with. Really she was quite happy but with her mood swings and bitch like attitude made you think she was pissed most of the time.

She was glad she learned how to be a bitch back in high school now. She had so many companies or people to deal with she couldn't be all happy and sweet. Though she was to the employees she was a real bitch to others. Since they combined the companies they had become stronger and Kagome needed to be stronger or fiercer then them. Though the companies were combined though they still worked like two different companies one the inside.

Walking down the halls toward the other end of the building Kagome felt Luke tug at her hand. She looked down at the youkai pup beside her and waited for what he had to say or ask. She really did love the little pup he was her world.

"Mama what are you thinking about?" Luke asked smiling up at his mother. Though she was ningen she was also a miko and he loved her for that. He would have loved her even if she weren't a miko for she cared for him like no other and treated him well.

"Just how time flies by my baby," Kagome said smiling softly at her youkai son. When she saw him nod she walked up to a pair of elevators. Pressing the up button she waited for the car to arrive and climbed in pressing for floor 20.

The car stopped upon reaching the floor and she walked toward her mate's office. She knew he wouldn't like the fact she left the house while pregnant but she couldn't stay there all the time. She would just tell him that and if he told her to move out or something for disobedience she had the old "I can't remember I'm your mate and yours forever my koi." That one always got him since he couldn't leave her for any other.

She walked right past his secretary's desk. They lady who Sesshoumaru picked had been Kagura and she always greeted Kagome with a hello or good day. Kagome was just glad Kagura didn't glare because she was the mate to Sesshoumaru Taisho and no one else could have him.

"Hello Mrs. Taisho would you like me to tell Sesshoumaru-sama you're here today?" Kagura asked using the name Sesshoumaru had everyone in the office call him. Kagome still didn't understand why he didn't have them call him Mr. Taisho but whatever he liked to be called was his problem.

"No not today Kagura I want to surprise him. Could you watch Luke while I go ask him out to lunch though?" she asked. She knew Kagura would and saw the woman nod but before she could leave the intercom came on.

"Kagura bring me those papers I asked for," Sesshoumaru's voice was heard and then it clicked.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Kagura. "Does he always just turn it off before you can say 'alright Sesshoumaru-sama'?" she asked her friend for five years.

Kagura merely nodded and began pulling the papers out. She looked up at Kagome and smiled before moving from the desk but didn't get far.

"Here Kagura I'll take them for you that way Luke isn't left alone. Who knows what kind of trouble that boy can get into alone?" Kagome laughed and she heard Kagura's laugh join hers before she handed over the files.

"Well he's not in a good mood today so don't brush up against him because you might find yourself hurt. He might think its me even when its you," Kagura said holding her hands out so Kagome could take the papers.

"Don't worry he'll probably smell me before I get to the door," Kagome said with a giggled before walking toward the office her mate used. She walked up to the door and knocked softly before entering. She saw Sesshoumaru leaned over a few papers and smirked.

Walking toward him she set the papers on his desk making sure she brushed her breast against his arm. She felt him tense but before he could move she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Hello mate."

Sesshoumaru relaxed finally noticing it was indeed Kagome's scent coming from the onna behind him and not Kagura. He turned slowly and narrowed his eyes a bit. "I thought I told you to rest," he demanded.

"You did but I wanted to get out and wondered if you'd like to go out to lunch with me and Luke?" Kagome said sitting in his lap gazing into his eyes as she watched them softened when his landed upon her stomach.

"Fine but I must go over these papers before then. Would you like to help me little butterfly?" he asked nuzzling her mark. He felt her nod and pulled the papers forward looking at them Kagome began reading.

This was like every other day for the happy couple. With Yoko gone they could live happily and never have to worry about someone coming in between their relationship. Sesshoumaru would admit to himself though that he had indeed been a jealous youkai when Kagome was taken from him. With the help of others and a little patience though he got what he wanted and so can you.

~Fin


End file.
